The Punisher
by Korazan
Summary: [HIATUS] A hitman that has to tutor the future Vongola Decimo. A hitman that doesn't involve himself with Mafia, saving who must be saved. A hitman that has betrayed his family. A teen that refuses being a Boss. [WARNINGS/SPOILERS: read the preface]
1. 00 - Preface

**The Punisher - Preface  
**

* * *

Well then, this, guys, is the huge ongoing project I wrote about on my profile page. I had decided to give you the first chapter on August, so, here it is.

Uhm, not really. Because, this one is a warnings/spoilers chapter. Given the lenght of the story and my experience in reading something without whatsoever _hint_ , I thought that it would have been better than starting the story without them. Now, the choice is yours. I'll divide this chapter in **WARNINGS** and **SPOILERS**. That way, if you want to read the warnings only, then you can. If you want to read both, to be sure of what you will be reading, you can. If you want to read none, go on, I'm publishing the first chapter right after this. If you're not interested, go back xD

First, anyway, I'll say that **updates** will come every two-three weeks, depends on many things, but **monthly** at most. I've written down 19 chapters and I know how to continue and end the story, I just have to write it down and decide on certain details. And, meanwhile, I'll finish the other projects, too. If there will be any news, I'll update my profile.

Also, the more reviews and feedback I get, the more I'm compelled to write, you know? :D

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER** : I'll do this here and for all. I own nothing, no little Tsu, no cool Reb, no thing. Come on, if I did, Reb and Tsu would have had their forever happy ending. With much explicit. It's clear, I do not.

* * *

 **Summary** : A hitman that has to tutor the future Vongola Decimo. A hitman that doesn't involve himself with Mafia, saving who must be saved. A hitman that has betrayed his family. A teen that refuses being a Boss.

* * *

 **WARNINGS**

* * *

\- This story will contain yaoi, boyxboy, the main pairing is R27, RebornxTsuna, but there will be hints at others, such as TakeshixHayato, HibarixOC...

\- Nana is dead.

\- Tsuna's personality is highly different from the canon: stronger, smarter, calmer, mafia-aware.

\- I tried to not make him and his Guardians OP, but they are all stronger.

\- Iemitsu is hated by his son.

\- There will be many new characters, created by me for the sake of the story itself. One, however, is just for my pleasure, he is a character I personally like.

\- This story contains heavy subjects, such as abuse, child abuse.

\- Tsuna has many friends, counting Hibari, Mukuro & gang, OCs.

\- I think Reborn is a bit OOC, but maybe not so much... Let me know.

\- It's rather mistakes-proofed, considering how many times I've reread it, but, just to be safe, there may be some I've sadly overlooked. Point them out to me, if you wish.

\- Written entirely from Reborn's POV, aside from certain matters, such as flashbacks.

\- Some chapters are longer than others, they have between 4k words and 6k words each. Only one or two have less than 3k.

* * *

 **SPOILERS**

* * *

\- This story is called The Punisher for a reason. Though there are a lot of ffs similar, I hope this one will be different at the same time. Of course, you will easily guess who this "Punisher" is.

\- Tsuna has already access to his Hyper Dying Will.

\- Nana was killed by a Mafioso, Tsuna is the child abused by Mafia, thus the hate towards Iemitsu.

\- The story covers first the Guardians' assembling, then the Varia Arc, then Nono's birthday and... I'll stop. Obviously, many things will differ from canon.

\- The Punisher gets help from a certain someone, and another certain someone... You'll have to read to know who.

* * *

 **EDIT: (04/03/2018):** Hyphens to quotation marks, done.

* * *

 **So, I hope you like it :) Enjoy and let me know what you think!**


	2. 01 - A New Mission

**And here it is, the first chapter of this story I've been writing since January... I truly hope you guys like it. My paranoia is eating me up and my croninc migrane is doing a great job in enhancing my lack of self-esteem. Great.**

 **Words: 5756.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **01 – A New Mission**

* * *

It was around midnight. Rare light poles shone in the dark alleyway. He entered the rightly chosen bar for a drink, he needed it. There was a lot expecting him and expected from him by his current Boss. The place was barely lit, giving him the wanted wobbly shadow. He let the door close itself behind him, hearing the hinges creak a bit. Approaching the barman, he asked for a shot of Rhum. Some men at a table in the further corner recognized him.

"Reborn…" Said one of them. "Sembra che il Vecchio ti abbia chiamato di nuovo. (Looks like you were called by the Ol' Man again.)"

"Dev'essere difficile la popolarità… (Must be tough being popular…)" Commented another one. "Dove, questa volta? (Where to this time?)"

"All'estero. (Abroad.)" Replied the hitman.

"Cosa?! (What?!)" They shouted.

"Il Vecchio si è finalmente deciso… (Ol' Man must've made up his mind, in the end…)" Replied one, strangely unimpressed despite the news.

"Questa volta, starò via a lungo. (This time, it'll be a long journey.)" Reborn said, drinking his order in one gulp.

He was going to miss his dear Italia.

Being in the Famiglia Vongola was blissful, all the advantages were. Out of them, the private jet was an important one. Certainly, he preferred doing things in the dark, as he was used to as a freelance assassin. But, at times, this was so much more relaxing that he almost didn't miss his previous freedom. Almost.

Anyway, that was before being burdened with the body of an infant. Now, he had a tiny not at all useful body. And why? Because he was the greatest. What a pain… And, to add more, stuck to be a tutor... again. Well, he could enjoy himself nonetheless, torturing his student to the fullest. Oh, but it had to be a 'tutoring' session. Plus, his Flames allowed him a little leeway.

The reports so far, given to him by that idiot of Iemitsu, stated that Sawada Tsunayoshi was an aloof, unfriended, clumsy, 16 years old student. He was jumpy, easily scared – with this Reborn could enjoy himself –, weak, stupid – like father like son –, probably bullied and untrained. Not a good curriculum at all. He sighed looking at the photo again. Dame-Tsuna, using his classmates' nice nickname, was short. His slumped back and his bended forward legs made his stature even shorter. His caramel hair was untameable, his chocolate eyes a little dull.

And that… was undoubtedly expected. The boy had lost his mother at age nine. The strange things were others.

First, Iemitsu refused to tell him in whose care the boy was. Being underage, someone must have taken care of him. Legally, at least. Problem was that no documents he had checked said anything about her or him. Not the name nor the address. Nothing. Were there no spies on the boy?

Second, the relationship Dame-Tsuna had with his father was problematic, if the man's low gaze when talking about his son was anything to go by. Honestly, Reborn couldn't care less. But Iemitsu was CEDEF's Boss and surely future trials would bring forth this exact problem. It wasn't good. He had to press on the subject with the brunette.

Third, the report said that the teen wasn't informed about Mafia. He was basically an innocent about to be thrown in his dark world. But the lean body told him something else. Those eyes were, even if right because of the sad past, unusual. Too focused… Too… Determined. Reborn would have to investigate a bit. This was getting interesting, at least.

Oh well, he was going to see in a few hours. He wrote a brief text and turned off his phone.

What he wasn't expecting at all, the day before, was the second mission Nono tasked him with.

"Reborn…" He had said. "Mentre sei lì… (While you're there…) Cerca Alex. (Search for Alex.)"

Alex. The hitman. Unknown, clean, professional. He was called the Punisher, in his world. One day, he had appeared out of nowhere and destroyed one of the most dreadful and feared Famiglia. He had freed all its experiments, humans and beasts, burned down the mansion, killed all the members and vanished with the fugitives.

His name became known only because he kept doing the same throughout an entire year. In the end, one or two men escaped the fire, his name on their trembling lips. Of course, all the previous and future events like that were linked together to the same person.

The first time Reborn met the young man, as he had always appeared to be, cloaked in Mist Flames, was about a year later his first stunt. It had become a rather enjoyable situation, because Alex gave him a certain thrill, from unspoken trust and neat actions. Something he secretly craved.

Reborn tch'ed thinking of trust. He was a hitman, he was supposed to not indulge in or think of something like that. He discarded this topic. Looking at the information he had about him, he sighed. It'll be a pain in the ass searching for the assassin.

He had met him a few more times on other missions. In a certain occasion, Reborn was, as always, trying to pry something from him while enjoying his chaos, and made him slip. It was when Alex had spoken Japanese in a quick retort. Something about the small body he had on that mission.

His smirk grew, that time Alex had face-palmed and shot him, before disappearing. Obviously, Reborn had been shocked… but also honestly entertained. Not that he would have admitted anything at all. To anyone. Never.

"Non risponde più alle mie chiamate e sono sinceramente preoccupato… (He doesn't answer my calls anymore and I'm sincerely worried…)" Nono had said with a sad expression.

He sighed. _'This hunt will be a pain, but I'll enjoy every little bit.'_ He thought to himself, while drifting off for the few left hours. _'And, mark my words, I will find him.'_

* * *

Namimori was… peaceful. Or so it seemed. Clean and ordinary roads, normal people still sleeping, two-story houses with gardens and pets, almost identical to each other.

It was still 6:15 in the morning, he had arrived at around 4:00 at the airport, where he had jumped in a taxi. So, he was dropping his flyer for a home tutor in the mailbox of the Sawada household. It was detached from the others, almost completely engulfed in the forest that surrounded the town. It was strange, but not unusual, so he filed this note in the back of his mind.

Waiting for Dame-Tsuna to wake up, he wanted to observe the teen. Better beginning the investigation already. But, jumping on the windowsill of the boy's room, he noticed the curtains were shut and the window was closed. Plus, there was only one presence in the house. Was the teen really living alone?

He snorted. Reborn didn't want to barge in uninvited, it was his new student's home after all, so he settled for the wait. Petting Leon, his green chameleon, he sat on the dry-stone wall on the back of the house. There, the hitman had a better view of the window.

The garden was well-kept. There was a corner where a large variety of colourful flowers grew peacefully. The clothes hanger, half-empty, occupied a half of the back garden, while the other side had a huge weeping willow with visible roots. The swish of its branches in that light breeze and the forest on his back were relaxing. In the other corner was an ivy that was beginning to creep on the wall.

 _'What a strange disposition...'_

He remembered something he saw in Roma. A five-story condo with red brick walls almost completely covered by ivy. It was a sight never to forget.

 _'This will turn out beautifully, in time...'_ He thought, hiding a smile. He almost felt like at home.

He noticed an open wooden gate in the wall and pondered if the teen had some pet.

Reborn must have digressed for long, because Sawada Tsunayoshi was opening its door and going to the mailbox. He approached the entrance, never leaving the wall and hiding in the shadows of the willow. That angle permitted nice spying, good.

The teen was wearing azure sweatpants and a white loose t-shirt. He had caramel brown, spiky and untameable hair. On the photo, he was 13, this 16-years-old version was a little taller and maybe more muscular, he couldn't exactly see under the clothes. He wasn't shabby or slumped forward. He held his back straight and proudly, even if still sleepily.

Reborn took note of the time, 6:50, and hummed. It was an appropriate time to be up. The boy took everything from the mailbox and returned inside. The hitman went to his previous seat and heard the cluttering of stoves and utensils. The curtains of the kitchen opened and he could see the teen checking his mails. Soon, he smelled delicious food cooking. He tried to recognize the plate. When he understood that there were eggs frying, Dame-Tsuna was reading his flyer. Reborn saw him arch a brow, make a paper ball and throw it in the trash.

Well, not that he expected a better reaction. The hitman went at the door and rang the bell. Few seconds later, the teen opened it and looked directly down. That was strange. A normal person would have looked straight ahead, not down.

"Ciaossu!" He said.

Dame-Tsuna arched a brow and crouched down. "A baby?" He looked closer. "With a suit?" Leon flickered his tongue. "Are you lost?"

Reborn jumped up and used the teen's head as a trampoline to go inside. The boy stood and looked at him, that was taking back his flyer from the trash bin. The hitman unfolded the paper and sat on the table in the kitchen. The teen sighed and closed the door, running to turn off the stove.

"I guess I have a visitor."

"My name's Reborn. I'm your new Home Tutor."

Tsuna scoffed and took two plates from the draining board, that was rather full. Strange. He was living alone… Right? Damn Iemitsu and his depression.

"Assigned by who?"

"Vongola Nono."

"And… Who might that be?"

"He is the Ninth Boss of Vongola, the most powerful Mafia Famiglia in the World. You're going to be the Tenth. I'm here to make you the best."

"Me?" He put the plates on the table, one for Reborn. "A Boss?"

The hitman nodded and started eating. "You're the only heir still alive, I was sent here by my Boss to teach and train you for future trials."

"Well, Reborn, I'm sorry, but I'm not interested. Plus, how can I possibly be related to this whole thing?"

"You're the descendant of Primo, the first generation's boss, the founder of your new Famiglia. He retired early and crossed over to Japan."

"I see… It's a matter of blood, then…" With that, he glanced at the clock and started eating, too, slowly. "Still, I can't… Uhm… Inherit this title…? I don't want it."

Overall, the teen was taking the information quite well, despite being described as clumsy, stupid and weak. He was totally not even one of those. His eyes spoke of strength, his shoulders spoke of responsibility, his cool spoke of control. This was not the Sawada Tsunayoshi he was expecting.

"You have no choice. There are no more heirs."

"How can that be…"

"All three of Nono's sons are dead. The most qualified, Enrico, was shot in a feud. Number two, Matsumo, was drowned. The favourite and youngest, Federico, was found reduced to bones some weeks ago." He said, showing pictures of their corpses.

"Seriously…" Tsuna rolled his eyes.

He bit a slice of bread and took the empty plates to wash them. Reborn couldn't believe it. He had just shown him photos of dead bodies and the teen, the innocent civilian, had just looked at them blankly. Also, those eggs were delicious. And the teen was fully believing him even if he was a baby. Hyper Intuition? Already? No, there was no flash of orange in his eyes.

The hitman jumped on the counter to better see him. "You really live alone?"

"Oh, yes. Since twelve."

Twelve? But his mother died three years prior. Where did he live in the meantime? He tried to pick the right words before voicing them.

"What about the three years' gap?" … He was not good with delicacy.

Tsuna smiled fondly. "A friend helped me until I was able to live alone." He rinsed his hands and sighed. "What are your plans, anyway?"

Reborn titled his head. "I'm going to train and tutor you into being a Mafia Boss."

"Yeah, well, that aside…" Tsuna cleaned the table. "You're going to stay here?"

"Of course."

The brunette sighed again and disappeared upstairs. Reborn hummed to himself while Leon nudged the fedora. _'Clumsy and stupid my ass… I'll beat up Iemitsu as soon as I see him.'_

The hitman opened the draining board and counted 13 clean plates, 7 glasses and 4 big pots. Closing it, he looked in the various drawers and found a total of 60 silverwares. The fridge was full of many groceries and so was the pantry. The boy had not lied when saying he was living alone, Reborn knew to trust his instinct. The only explanation was that Tsuna always had a lot of visitors, and this meant that he was not an aloof person. The boy was rather thin, so the hypothesis, in which it was him that effectively ate too much, was… Highly improbable.

Reborn decided to fully use this first day to better update his poor information on Tsuna. So, strictly observing him and never lose his sight. He hoped it was not going to be damn boring.

The brunette appeared in the arch of the kitchen, dressed in school uniform and holding his bag. Reborn jumped on his head and sat, saying nothing. Tsuna briefly looked at him, then shrugged and exited the door, closing it with the key.

It was 7:35. The boy walked outside the front garden with a yawn and took the road on his left. The short gravel path in the forest, that linked Tsuna's house to the others, was filled with birds' chirps and brushing of leaves. It was relaxing and peaceful, making the walk to school more acceptable and even pleasurable. The few civilians already up and about waved at them with a fond smile and, at times, voicing their greetings loud enough to be heard. Maybe they didn't notice Reborn, because, if they knew and cared about the boy, they would have surely asked who the baby was or even laugh it off. But no one did. And it was strange, in the hitman's opinion.

They passed over a grocery store, whose owner yelled his greeting, a library, whose old guardian gently waved at them, a still closed café and a small park. At 7:50, they were already at the school's gate. Few students were swarming in the courtyard, entering the building. One caught his attention. He had black short hair and eyes of the same colour. He wore a long black jacket over the uniform and a red badge on the left arm.

 _'Disciplinary Committee… Interesting.'_

He made a mental note to search for information on him. The boy was overlooking the students, checking uniforms and barking other rules. They were utterly frightened.

Tsuna, however, just smiled and walked past him with a nod. Surprisingly, the other boy nodded back and looked straight at the baby, before turning to his duties. It was odd. The black-haired teen gave Reborn the idea he was rather aloof and unfriendly. There was a story to unfold, later.

His student changed shoes and headed to class. Sitting at his chair, he took a book from the bag and started reading. It was a rather thick one. Looking closely, the hitman noticed it was literature, old and hard to understand. Interesting. It was not a choice for a light reading in the early morning.

Reborn looked around. The students already in the room barely looked at Tsuna, as if completely uninterested. The stupid part and the bullied one were incorrect information, too. There were too many of these for his liking. Iemitsu was not the type to make so horrendous mistakes. Thinking about it, the photo was taken three years prior. Maybe the man just gave for granted that, growing up alone, the boy would have not changed. This was most likely what happened.

So, the mystery just morphed in his head. How did the boy change so much? What was the cause? Why no more bullies? Why living alone? And so many visitors? The puzzle of Sawada Tsunayoshi was wider than he had expected. And it lacked too many pieces. Moreover, why didn't the boy have anyone on his track? No spies, no Vongola's men, no protectors…

Reborn jumped swiftly and unnoticed on the desk and up on the ceiling, kicking the panel. He positioned it back and Leon started producing a two-ways one to spy through. Once it was in its place, the hitman could see everything clearly. The brunette was still peacefully reading. Slowly, the classroom was filled.

A student caught his attention. He had black spiky hair and gentle features. He was silently sleeping on the desk, a bat strapped on the back of the chair. He was a baseball player. Considering his look and sport, the boy was probably an idol of some sort. He had a good body, maybe he was a suitable candidate for the position of a Guardian. As was the boy that he had seen at the school's gate.

When a beautiful girl entered the room, Reborn understood right away that she was the female idol. The students brightened and swarmed to her, voicing greetings and asking for homework or how she was. Tsuna, instead, simply ignored everything and everyone, flipping a page.

The teacher for the first hour came soon after. Lessons were the average. Readings, explanations, questions, answers, exercises. No tests for the day. His student kept his attention on the book throughout all the classes and, oddly enough, no one told him to stop. Though, once during each lesson, the teacher asked him a question. The answer was always flawless, accurate and right. It promptly shut up the other, that went on with the lecture.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the morning lessons. Being Tuesday, the afternoon was free and Reborn jumped back on the boy's head. Tsuna looked up, gathering his bag ad putting back the book, then exited the room and the building.

No one greeted, waved, or even looked at the boy. Were they caught in the hurry to go home or to club activities? Highly unlikely. No, he was being ignored. On purpose. Not because they wanted to bully him, it seemed more like they didn't want anything to do with him. It was not hate, either.

Reborn stayed silent, mulling his discoveries and new questions. The scenery changed and he recognized the park, the café, open and packed, and the library. Tsuna stopped when the old man came to them, smiling kindly. He had grey short hair and beard, a pair of half-moon glasses on the thin nose and many wrinkles on his skin. He was wearing light brown pants, a green buttoned-up shirt with squared pattern and red braces. He was walking with the help of a black wooden cane.

"Tsunayoshi-kun..." He called.

"Hi, Tanaka-san. How are you today?" The boy smiled, urging him inside, towards the chair.

"Oh, I'm fine, good old bones of mine. Ahahahah…"

The library was spread through two floors. Wooden bookcases, chairs and tables to read on. The counter was near the front door, and the chair was positioned behind it.

"That's good. Remember your medicines, okay?"

"Ahahah… As you wish, my boy." The man sat and took a big black book from a stool. "This is for you."

Tsuna took it and read the title. "'Tales of Whisperia'…? You found it?" Surprise and amazement were clearly visible in his eyes.

The man nodded. "Yes, Tsunayoshi-kun. Consider it an early birthday present." He smiled fondly.

Reborn jumped on the counter just as Tsuna hunched closer to hug Tanaka. The hitman looked at the two. If he had not known, he would have considered them as grandfather and nephew. The hug was tight and full of warmth. The old man's eyes were slightly wet.

"Thank you." Tsuna whispered, letting him go.

He was smiling happily and Reborn thought he was on the verge of crying. But the brunette quickly turned back to normal.

"No problem, my boy. You deserve more." He said. "Now go, a growing body needs lunch."

Tsuna nodded and opened the door, waving at the man. The hitman jumped back on his head, restraining from asking the many questions swarming in his mind. The way back was similar to the morning one. Many people stopped Tsuna to ask how school was or if he needed something. The boy just answered honestly and refused kindly any offer. Not always successfully.

When they arrived home, the brunette put many plastic bags with gifts from the neighbourhood on the table with a soundly huff. Reborn sat near them and crossed his arms, looking at him. Tsuna left the schoolbag on the floor and started putting away the various vegetables and snacks in the pantry and fridge.

"Reborn, you're digging a hole in my back." He suddenly said after some silent moments.

The hitman held back a sigh. "I have many questions."

"Really? Why?"

"Because the information I have on you are completely wrong."

Tsuna stopped and turned to the baby. "Information?" Reborn nodded. "From who?"

"Your father." He said, uncertain on the reaction.

The boy, however, simply scoffed with a frown and returned to his task. "Of course they're wrong."

"Care to explain?"

"Well, I've not met him since… I was five, maybe? I don't even remember his face."

Reborn was speechless. Eleven years. Seriously?! How on earth was he going to fix their relationship?! It was inexistent! And why was the boy taking lightly the whole subject? Hell, in his shoes, the hitman would be irate. Was he hiding his emotions? Eleven years… But…

"Why?"

"Guilt?" Tsuna shrugged, closing the fridge. "I don't know. And, honestly, I don't care for his motives. Not anymore."

Reborn took a long breath. He didn't know how Sawada Nana died, but he had thought it was a natural occurrence. Now, from the brunette's words, it seemed that his assumption was deadly wrong. If he inquired guilt, then Reborn could fully understand Iemitsu's resistance in telling him details about his son. Oh, how he wanted to let the man bleed to death…

"I guess he didn't tell you a lot of things." The boy added, folding the paper bags.

… Wait a moment…. This couldn't be… Tsuna…

"You know."

The teen turned from the counter. "What?"

"You know your father's involvement in the Mafia."

"Ah…" He looked sideways. "Damn."

Reborn growled. The boy glanced at the baby and sighed in defeat. He took an orange mug and a black cup from a sill and turned on the coffee maker.

"What gave me away?"

The hitman narrowed his eyes. "You don't care about your father, but didn't ask why was he involved in the information gathering about you."

"You're as smart as people say. Maybe more."

"How do you know?"

"Uhm… A friend told me. A lot of things. I had the right to ask."

The sound of the coffee maker filled the room, slightly dissipating the tense atmosphere. The smell of coffee reached Reborn's nostrils. It was soothing and welcome. Tsuna put the black cup in front of him and took his mug on the table, sitting down.

"Who?"

"Sorry, Reborn, I can't tell you." He sipped the drink and leaned his head on the free hand, elbow on the surface.

"Is he the same person that legally adopted you?"

Tsuna nodded. The hitman sighed and plopped down, taking his cup and sipping carefully. The black coffee was a bliss for his palate. It was exactly as he liked it. Strong and bitter. He arched a brow at the boy.

"Just a feeling. You're the type of person that prefers it this way, right?"

Reborn gave a curt nod and finished his elixir. "You're not going to tell me anything."

"I'm sorry."

Strange thing, the hitman trusted those words right away. No, even more strangely, he had trusted every other word already said and the boy himself. He just knew Tsuna was not lying. Call it instinct, intuition… Or who knew what.

"I'm here to forge you into a Mafia Boss. I will not force you, but, in case of need, you must not hide from me vital information."

Reborn stopped playing with the cup and put it on the table. Tsuna was silent for some moment, looking at his mug with narrowed eyes. When he glanced up, his orbs were filled with determination.

"Deal."

The hitman sighed. "Something I must know for the moment?"

"Well… If Sawada Iemitsu was your only source… First, I'm not weak. I usually train daily before going to bed and, sometimes, I go for a jog in the morning. As you already noticed, I'm not stupid and I have perfect grades at school. Oh, bullies, too, right?" Reborn nodded. "No more. For a long time now, also thanks to some friends. And… I have visitors, sometimes. Not really… normal... You'll see, don't worry too much about it." Tsuna took the schoolbag. "Anyway, if you want to ask something, just do." He put on the table the black book, the one he'd been reading in class and put them on the clean counter. "I won't lie." He spread various subjects' materials on the surface and took a pen and a pencil. "And, even if I don't desire that title, I understand your position and your mission. I won't hinder your job."

Tsuna looked straight into the baby's eyes and then started doing his homework. Diligently. Reborn sighed silently and inched forward to overlook the teen. Eventually, he had to admit that the brunette was doing an excellent job. The hitman gave him rare advices, sitting by the papers. His handwriting was neat and smooth. It testified the real personality of his student.

When he finished, Reborn started his tutoring. He explained to the boy Mafia hierarchy and etiquette. The teen was a fast-learner so, having half an hour left until dinner time, he showed Tsuna his gun and swiftly disassembled it. Surprisingly, when the brunette took a piece from the neatly disposed ones on the table, the hitman didn't stop him and waited patiently. His beloved gun. He didn't even flinch when the boy started assembling back the weapon. He was careful, focused and swift.

Reborn took his gun and analysed the result. "Perfect." He admitted. "Is this really your first time?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yes, it is. I'm sorry if I took it without permission, I couldn't help myself."

The hitman hummed. "You like it?"

"Kinda. You seemed peaceful, I wanted to try."

The baby checked the weapon one last time and put it away. "Why did you skip lunch?"

The brunette blinked twice and looked at the window. The sun was slowly setting. He face-palmed.

"I usually skip it. I wasn't going to, today, because of you… Guess it slipped from my mind."

Reborn smirked, feeling somewhat smug and vistorious. "You _are_ clumsy."

Tsuna pouted. "Old habit…" He muttered, standing up and putting away his material in the schoolbag. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Your choice."

"Ok, then… I'll go change first."

The boy disappeared upstairs and Reborn sighed. He hopped on the counter and carefully took the book that Tsuna was reading that morning. Without noticing, he started sliding his gaze over the words. The story talked about a man searching for his true self through a long and endless journey.

He nodded to the teen when he came back, wearing loose pants and shirt, both white. He kept his attention on the book and on Tsuna, observing carefully his every move.

He wore a low orange apron, even if he had changed out of his uniform. After taking a huge pot, he filled it with ¾ of water and put it on the middle flame, covering it with its matching top. Then he took a large pan, poured enough olive oil to soak it and put cubes of bacon to let them fry slightly on a lower flame. In a deep plate, he broke three eggs, beginning to flap them with a fork. He then added grated cheese, a bit of saffron and pepper.

"Are you a chef?"

The hitman couldn't suppress the question, truly impressed. The delicious smell of the cubes was already starting to spread in the room.

"Not at all, I just happen to know a few tricks."

He turned off the flame under the bacon, that was now slightly brown. Water was boiling so he poured inside a bag of fusilli and salt, twisting a wooden spoon in it.

"This seems more like an Italian house recipe than a book's one." The baby surmised.

Tsuna let the pasta cook for 10-15 minutes before tasting it, used a colander to fully drain the fusilli and poured them in the pan, now positioned where previously was the pot. He poured the egg mix, too, twisting everything carefully and making it jump in the pan for a few minutes. The mixture was beginning to solidify, spreading an even more delicious smell, so Tsuna turned off the flame and took two clean plates, orange and black, dividing portions.

Reborn watched as the teen set up the table. Forks, glasses, same colour of the plates, and paper handkerchiefs. The hitman put aside the book and joined Tsuna at the table.

"Ittadakimasu."

He took a bite. The flavour exploded in his mouth. The cubes were cooked enough to be crunchy but not burned, mixing with the eggs heavenly. The pasta was cooked perfectly, not too hard nor soft and with the right amount of salt. It seemed like he just ordered in an Italian family-run restaurant.

Reborn didn't say anything but Tsuna's smile told him that he understood. Yeah, well, hard to hide appreciation when digging in. The hitman decided to ignore the fact and finished his portion. It was enough to fill him. They ate an apple each, both peeled by Tsuna, and the boy cleaned the plates in the sink.

"Coffee." He demanded.

"It's not healthy in the evening, Reborn."

"Coffee. Make it."

Tsuna sighed. And gave him what he wanted. Visibly reluctantly. The hitman sipped his drink and observed as the teen closed shut the curtains, looking outside at the willow one last time, and poured himself some hot chocolate.

"The teaching part, I understood. But what about the training?" He asked, leaning his chin on the left hand, elbow on table.

Reborn took a bullet from his pocket and launched it at Tsuna. The latter grabbed it without looking and analysed the object.

"That's a Dying Will Bullet." He explained, taking another sip. "It frees your Dying Will Flames. I will train you in body and mind. You have to be capable of using them, like a true Vongola Boss."

"Oh, it's a trade mark…" Tsuna commented, rolling the cylinder between index and thumb. "What do you mean with 'free my Dying Will Flames'?"

Reborn sighed. "The Dying Will Flames are a high-density form of energy that is refined from one's own life-force. Due to the way it resonates with one's emotions, it has been regarded as a type of battle aura. However, unlike the aura, the Dying Will Flame is in many ways more alike to a real flame, possessing its own destructive properties."

Understanding settled in Tsuna's pensive eyes. As if he knew exactly what he was talking about…

"And how do you plan to free them?"

The hitman smirked and glanced at him. "Who knows…"

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "You're quite evil. I'm dreading whatever the method is."

"Doesn't seem like that to me."

"You're not that easy to read, either."

"Of course."

Though, here he was, talking almost amicably to a teen he was supposed to torture. He had not imagined the first day to go like this. He had expected annoyance from the boy, weaknesses, utter refusal. Instead, he received acceptance. All throughout the day, Tsuna had not even once given him the idea of rejection towards him. Usually, when meeting someone new, they behaved like scaredy-cats or with pure hatred. The teen knew his profession, but didn't bat an eyelid at the notion. It was comfortable, in a sense. Not to forget, the teen had also accepted his presence even if he had refused the title.

Hell, Reborn would feel like a fool not admitting that. He was enjoying fully the sense of peace drinking his favourite drink, in the evening, after a delicious dinner. With his student. He couldn't suppress a scoff. Heard like that, it seemed a date. Impossible.

Tsuna stood and put his mug in the sink. "I'm going to bed, Reborn." He said, looking at the baby. "Where are you staying?"

"Your room."

The teen arched a brow. "My bed is off limits."

Reborn snorted. "I have my hammock."

Tsuna shrugged and turned off the light in the kitchen. The hitman jumped on his head and they went upstairs. The boy's room was neat, mostly blue. There were a bed with blue sheets, wooden desk and chair, a wardrobe and a door to a bathroom. The teen disappeared in it, closing the door, and Reborn settled his hammock in the windowed corner. The blue curtains were still closed. He changed into his night yellow onesie and laid down. Leon had already fallen asleep on the fedora, that was on the windowsill.

The brunette came back in his black night robe, towel hanging on his shoulders to catch water drops from his wet hair. The shirt was almost all buttoned up and he was yawning with a teary eye. He went to his bed and slumped down on it, covering himself with the sheets.

"Good night."

Reborn hummed. They let sleep come upon them, both minds full of endless thoughts.

* * *

 **One done, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, see ya! :D  
**


	3. 02 - Secrets

**Second chapter for you, guys! Thanks for everything, the favs, the follows, the views! I love you :D**

 **The updates will come the first of every month!**

 **I'll answer the reviews!  
**

 **Darknessmoonsglow** : Here it is :) I'm glad it interests you!

 **Shiho** : I'm glad you like it :D Don't worry, I remember ;)

 **g02sleep** : I totally agree with you, though I wouldn't have considered this as a great one, so thank you! I plan a lot! uhuhu, and **I will publish another idea I've had about an R27 soon** , just have to adjust some little things and write some more chapters. Here's the update :D

 **Words: 3487.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Previously... little snippets.  
**

"Questa volta, starò via a lungo. (This time, it'll be a long journey.)"

The boy had lost his mother at age nine.

...the relationship Dame-Tsuna had with his father was problematic...

He was basically an innocent about to be thrown in his dark world.

Alex. The hitman. Unknown, clean, professional. He was called the Punisher, in his world.

"My name's Reborn. I'm your new Home Tutor."

His eyes spoke of strength, his shoulders spoke of responsibility, his cool spoke of control. This was not the Sawada Tsunayoshi he was expecting.

"A friend helped me until I was able to live alone."

 _"_ _Disciplinary Committee… Interesting."_

How did the boy change so much?

"You know your father's involvement in the Mafia."

"You _are_ clumsy."

* * *

 **02 - Secrets**

* * *

"Where's mine."

Tsuna sat on the floor. "Here, here."

He took a box from the bag and gave it to Reborn. He took another for himself and started eating his lunch.

"I should have put less salt."

Reborn looked at him, startled. Seriously? It seemed fine, in his opinion. He shrugged and ate his bento.

The morning had passed peacefully, as the day before. The usual greetings on the way to school and the usual inexistence of them at school. He wasn't surprised the teen was eating alone.

"You talked about friends and visitors. I haven't seen any."

Tsuna swallowed a bite. "At school, I have, but they're busy most of the times. Usually, I see them on Saturdays. Tomorrow I'll prepare lunch for them." He drank some water. "As for visitors, they're shy. You being in the house scares them and they trust me, so you'll have to wait until they deem you trustworthy. Usually, they just storm in my home and fill it. I've seriously been thinking of renovating it…"

"But?"

The teen looked down and fell silent. Reborn gazed at him and noted that it was a sore subject. Surely, something to do with his mother. Thinking about it, he had not seen a single photo of her in the house… Not even an altar, traditional in Japan. True, he had not had the time to fully explore the building. He had to, later, but as soon as possible.

"I don't want to change it."

Tsuna's answer surprised him. Reborn thought he wasn't going to speak anymore. He decided to play nice.

"Too many memories... But you can leave it unscathed and do some expanding outside. Just some rooms."

The teen smiled, looking at the baby. "That's a good idea… Thanks, Reborn."

He hummed and they both finished their packed lunches. Tsuna took a thermos from the bag and two plastic cups, pouring the coffee. The hitman took his and sipped, noticing another box still unopened.

"You have one more?"

The teen blinked and gazed over the place pointed by the baby. "Oh, that's Kyouya's. I'll leave it here and he'll eat it and return the box later."

… A dog? No, the roof was too high. A cat? More like it, but a cat doesn't return things. A bird? Same. Noticing Reborn's puzzled expression, Tsuna chuckled.

"He's human, a boy, you met him yesterday and today, at the school gate. The Disciplinary Committee's Leader. He's aloof and doesn't like crowds. Also, he's really busy."

And that brought another rightful question. Based on Tsuna's description of the boy and his own thoughts on him, Reborn was surprised that he had approached the brunette in the first place. As he had noted to do the day before, he had to investigate the teen and the possible ways the two could have met and bonded. Whatever may have happened, it was bound to be something important, because the teen bringing lunch to him was sign of a long and consolidated friendship… or more.

During Reborn's musings and planning, Tsuna took everything and packed them in the bag, leaving the untouched box on the roof's floor. The hitman sighed, gave away his empty cup and jumped on his head. When the teen entered the room, the baby went to his hideout and waited for the lesson to begin. Once the teacher started his lecture, he walked away, green phone in hand.

* * *

Reborn cursed colourfully with gritted teeth. Leon morphed back and flickered his tongue in the air, getting back to his spot on the fedora. The baby sat and punched the concrete under him.

How on earth were all his contacts unable to search information on a single teenager?! He had contacted them all and each had told him a different pretence, 'I don't operate in that area' or 'I'm busy with a mission' or 'can't investigate teens'. Bullshit.

At least, this was a lead. No one wanted anything to do with Hibari Kyouya. This meant two things. First, he was either influential or powerful. Second, Reborn had to do the digging. And that was going to be hard.

He'd been away from Tsuna for less than an hour and he felt like shit. As if he had abandoned him. And that resembled a lot like what he thought had happened between the boy and his father. He was comparing himself to Iemitsu…

Reborn shook his head and gave another punch to the innocent floor of the roof. That blew off some steam, fortunately. He sighed and looked up at the sky. Was it an element influence? The Sky that embraces everything and attracts everyone… Was Reborn being pulled towards the boy? Already?

If that really was the case, it spoke volumes of the true hidden strength of Tsuna's flames. He briefly wondered how much pure they were, before sensing someone climbing up the stairs.

The subject of his new-found frustration walked through the door and looked straight at him. Reborn didn't feel hatred or threat, but curiosity and strong confidence. The teen walked to the box and sat, starting eating without words.

The hitman pondered carefully his options. He couldn't ask him questions. If he did, the boy would surely tune him off or get angry. He sighed and looked again up at the sky. His only possibility was for the teen to talk on his own accord. In few words, he would get nothing. He needed to sort his thoughts out.

Tsuna, so far, was a walking mystery. Aside from the discrepancies in the information Iemitsu gave, the teen was really secretive about a lot of things. He was closed, friendly but introvert, kind but distant. Of course, his mother's death had to be the key event. The father was a fool, alright, but not stupid to the level of not understanding his own son. Problem was that the hitman didn't want to pry further on the matter with him. It was sure to bring sadness and a probable rejection of his presence in the house.

Now, considering true and concrete the flames' pull, Reborn still couldn't understand this sudden and immediate attachment to the teen. Right, the death of a mother was something he himself knew fully well. It was overwhelming, soul-shattering and mind-blowing. Thinking that the boy had successfully moved on, like Reborn had, was an assurance, once again, of a strong will.

One thing he didn't know for sure was how the woman had died. From how the husband talked fondly of her and never mentioned her death, he had thought the causes were natural, like illness or accident. But a feeling, one he'd been having since first meeting his student and almost confirmed the evening before, was telling him that the circumstances were a lot more complicated and, maybe, just maybe, related to the Mafia world. That would explain why the boy had accepted the presence of a baby claiming to be a hitman in his house. And so calmly at that. The hypothesis fitted quite well. Too much for his liking.

He took his phone and mailed Nono a report. Aside from his discoveries, he added:

 _Can't stray away from Sawada Tsunayoshi. Iemitsu is hiding information. Please, make Lal squeeze them out of him. Alex's matter must be delayed._

Device tucked back in the pocket, Reborn sighed. He had asked that, too. Every one of his contacts had said bluntly that Alex was out of question. Another problem he had to fix on his own, but later.

He'd wait for Tsuna's friends to show up the day after. As for the visitors, Reborn did not have that patience. The teen was his student. Even if he had to train him into being able to defend himself, the hitman needed to know everything about him to protect the boy in case of dangers. He had a feeling that prying things out of the brunette was going to lead him nowhere.

As per his own instinct, Reborn had played nice. The result was that Tsuna was trusting him with tiny bits of information at a time. Considering that he was effectively an introvert person, it was a clear sign of growing trust. He ignored the warmth he felt at the thought. Damn Sky and his harmony. He had to thread carefully with this one.

"Loud thoughts, carnivore."

The sentence startled him, inwardly of course. Reborn looked down from the sky to the teen. Hibari Kyouya was packing back the box and standing up. And was that a piece of hamburger disappearing in his mouth? Hamburger? In a packed lunch? Strange. The boy stared at the baby with studying eyes.

"Loud thoughts?" He asked.

The teen nodded.

"What about it?"

"You're loud." Hibari went to the door and opened it. "Stop it." And, with that, he disappeared inside.

He added 'random' to the list of adjectives describing the boy and shrugged. Since arriving here, little things made sense in his opinion. Like, why the hell did he not have the urge to hit Tsuna? With Dino, it had been simple, normal, pleasurable to whack him on that dumb head or kicking him whenever he liked to. With the brunette, he hadn't had the desire even once. Reborn wanted to blame the responsibility of this to the Sky Element's harmony, but he was partly sure that it was also because of something else. For example, the connection caused by a similar past: mother's death, living alone, strong will… And who knew what else. It was a wild feeling, after all, he could not make it into words easily.

And he was becoming repetitive in his own thoughts. Nice. He sighed and stood, checking the watch. 16:57. Lessons were about to end. The hitman quickly went back and jumped on Tsuna's head seconds after the bell rang.

"I was just wondering where you were." He said, taking his things and walking outside.

Reborn arched a brow in question.

"You weren't in your hideout, on the ceiling."

The hitman hummed. Good sensing ability. He definitely had to test the boy. He decided to do that as soon as they arrived home. But Tsuna diverged from the normal path and chose a secondary road on the right of the café.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, I have a job here." He answered, opening a back door. "Nothing serious, the shop owner just loves my cakes and asks for a special every weekend."

They were in a little warehouse full of groceries and ingredients. Tsuna walked past the pantries and opened another door, closing it behind him. The kitchen was little, not professional like a restaurant, but enough for a café. Clean metal counters were positioned strategically on the walls and in the centre of the room. On their right, there was a window to the front of the shop, from where Reborn saw waiters and clients. Pink and blue were the dominant colours, aside from the wood of the furniture.

A short and slim woman came into view, elbows on the windowsill. She had blond hair and grey eyes. She smiled brightly at Tsuna and waved both hands. Her skin was tanned.

"Tsu-chan! I'm so happy to see you!" Her voice was high and shrill.

"Hi, Mashi-san. How are you?" The boy let the schoolbag slid to the floor.

"I'm fine, even better after seeing you!" He shaped a heart with his fingers. "And you?"

"I'm okay. What theme will you have tomorrow?"

"Uhm… I thought about spiders." She grinned.

Tsuna shivered and frowned. "You're terrible." He sighed and pinched his nose. "What about puff pastry with chocolate? I'll cover it with a white chocolate web."

The woman squeaked and clapped her hands. "That'd be wonderful! I'll send you Kinta-chan!"

She disappeared and Tsuna sighed again. Reborn jumped on the counter and looked at his student. He seemed uneasy.

"You scared of spiders?"

At the boy's shiver, the hitman smirked. That was a useful information.

"It's not that I'm scared… I find them rather beautiful… But… They're quick and out of my control. I don't like that."

Reborn blinked and nodded. Out of control, huh?

The door to the café opened and a thin man with black beard, short hair and long moustache entered. He had blue eyes and was wiping his hands with a towel.

"Tsunayoshi." He scowled. "You should ask her to increase your payment."

The boy waved a hand and wore an apron. "Don't worry, that's not a problem."

The man sighed and looked at Reborn. "What the…"

"He's my host, I did not have a one-night stand. Don't assume things."

"I almost had a heart-attack."

"Sorry." Tsuna smiled. "His name is Reborn, Reborn he is Hokegawa Kintarou."

The hitman nodded and the cook greeted him back.

"Shall we prepare this cake?"

Kintarou took a deep breath and joined the boy, discarding the towel on a counter. They quickly began gathering the ingredients and various pots. Watching them working, Reborn understood that the man was looking carefully at the boy's movements and replaying everything with extreme focus. The hitman didn't know much of baking cakes, but could see the precision in Tsuna's doings, the attention and deep care.

The delicious smell of dark chocolate, muffins and white chocolate reached his nostrils. It took them two full hours to finish the cake. It was beautiful.

The brunette had covered it in a river of dark chocolate. Then, he had designed white chocolate circles and used a pointy utensil to draw radiuses and bend the circles. He had drawn white lines in the same places and the web was done.

Once dry, Tsuna modelled the brown muffin in the body of a spider and used chocolate legs to put it on the cake. He put near and over it various white chocolate webs and threads.

"You can change the décor. It won't be boring that way. I think you should not put insects, some may consider it real and not amusing…."

The boy cleaned his hands and Kintarou called Mashi through the window. The woman appeared some moments later and squealed loudly. The three shielded their ears.

"It's wonderful, Tsu-chan! As always!"

Tsuna smiled and took off the apron. "I'm glad you like it."

"You carry that home, then, and…" She grabbed something and launched a bag to the teen. "… That's your dinner and payment. Thank you again, and take care!"

The boy shook his head and thanked the woman, that disappeared again.

"Thank you, too, Kintarou-san."

The man shrugged and patted him on the shoulder. He gave Tsuna the box with the cake and sent him outside, Reborn again on his head.

"You sure you're not a chef?"

"Of course. I simply like cooking. By the way, why are you so fixated on being there?"

Good question. "I feel like it." The hair was soft and smelled nice.

Tsuna let the conversation end and went home. Reborn jumped on the kitchen's table and noticed the lunch box of Hibari Kyouya. His student chuckled and shook his head, putting away the food. It was half past seven and the hitman could finally start his training.

Normally, he would have kicked him out of the door in the forest and end of the story. But his damn instinct was telling him not to. And he trusted his instinct with his own life. It had saved him more than once. He sighed.

"Tsuna, training."

The teen turned and nodded, uncertain. "Forest?"

"Of course."

Reborn exited the house and Tsuna followed him through the back gate, that was always open. He walked for almost ten minutes before stopping in a clearing. He turned to observe the teen. Straight back, serious gaze, hands in pants' pocket. His stance spoke of confidence and closure. Almost like himself.

The hitman took his gun and shot at the teen. Tsuna jumped high on a branch and glared at him. He shot again, three more times. His student evaded them skilfully. It was not simple Intuition. He was using it with trained care. Plus, those movements were not out of pure luck. They were calculated and precise. Like the ones of a true fighter.

"You're trained." He commented, titling his fedora with the gun. "Why?"

Tsuna fell on the dirt and looked straight at the baby. "I needed it."

"I'll ask again. Why?"

This time, he sighed. "To protect myself."

"From who?"

He scoffed. "Mafia, of course."

Reborn narrowed his eyes. Mafia? It was not a lie, he could tell. But why? Ransom requests? How could they be able to locate him? Was Iemitsu that much of an idiot? Wait, then, Tsuna's mother… Could he be right?

The hitman sighed and let his gunned arm fall at his side. "How much are you trained?"

The teen shrugged. "Enough to fight back."

Reborn smirked, causing Tsuna to shiver. "Okay, then. Let's begin."

* * *

Tsuna groaned and stood. "You're evil…"

The baby's smirk grew. "And you're repetitive." He put back his gun. "Though, I have to admit, you're strong and agile." Almost like a feline…

"Thanks, I guess…"

Reborn jumped on his head as the teen started going back. He was quite satisfied. The way Tsuna had dodged and fought back was smooth, almost endearing and deadly accurate. Had he not been a hitman himself, he would have been in trouble. Anyway, the teen needed the training. He had little resistance and experience of a true battle field.

Before dinner, Tsuna went to take a shower upstairs. After making Reborn a cup of black coffee, of course. He sipped his drink and sat on the table, hearing the water of the bathroom. He was surprised about the teen's abilities. At the end of the session, he had added few hidden bullets to further advance the training, and the reaction had been neat and ready. Seriously, he was starting to feel a bit unneeded there. Or, instead, maybe he was exactly the right choice to train the teen. An average tutor would have been unable to improve Tsuna's abilities.

Reborn took his phone and checked the mails. He ignored the new requests for missions and found Nono's reply:

 _I understand. Iemitsu is currently undergoing heavy interrogation. He refuses to tell me anything, seems like he is feeling guilty and ashamed… Be careful with Tsunayoshi and tell me everything you find out. As for Alex, don't worry. He is surely safe._

The hitman snorted. Of course, he was. He had seen him in action, after all. He wrote a quick answer:

 _Thanks. I'll wait for additional info._

He put back the device in the pocket and looked up. Tsuna was climbing down the stairs, dressed in a white tight jumpsuit, blue towel catching water droplets from the wet hair. The teen brushed the cloth on the side of his head and sat at the table.

"If you want, you can use the bathroom in my room." He said, tiredly.

Reborn nodded, finished his cup and went upstairs. He opened the faucet of the shower and undressed, going under the stream of water. It was soothingly warm, perfect after a training session. He brushed off the dirt and sweat and took a clean night violet onesie to wear. When he joined Tsuna again, the table was set and his student was reading with half-lidded eyes.

The hitman sat in front of his plate, full of sushi, and the teen put aside his book. They ate in silence. The food was delicious and they finished it quickly.

"Mashi-san bought this from Take-sushi. It's the best in Namimori." Tsuna explained while cutting the cake. "Yamamoto Takeshi, the one that always sleeps in class, is the owner's son."

Yamamoto? "Name?"

"Uhm… I think it's Tsuyoshi."

Nice. An ex-hitman in the vicinity. True, the man had retired, but better safe than sorry. He had to make sure the assassin was not a threat. Maybe on Sunday… Saturday was already full of things to do.

For now, the cake. The slice was really alluring. The smell was mouth"watering. Reborn didn't have a sweet tooth, never had, but this… He took the fork and a bite. The flavour was dark, the puff pastry exalted the creamy chocolate and there was something bitter"sweet that he couldn't recognize. It was crunchy but soft, the white chocolate gave it a strange dissonance. The piece of muffin, spider disassembled, was dense and not dry enough to need water.

"What's the bitter-sweet?"

Tsuna looked up from his plate with a smirk. "Orange."

"I didn't see it."

"I made a fresh juice in the warehouse. On purpose."

Reborn smirked back. "Oh, really? Sneaky."

"Thanks."

They finished their slices and left the cake for the day after. Tsuna dutifully cleaned everything while Reborn sipped his beloved cup of coffee. Less than ten minutes later, they both went to the bedroom.

"Good night, Reborn."

The hitman hummed, again full of too many questions.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! See ya!  
**


	4. 03 – A Peaceful Saturday

**Yo! First of the month, let's do this! Sorry for any mistake nd thank you for reading :D  
**

 **Shiho:** Really? That's flattering xD

 **Freak** : You enjoying this? ;D

 **Words: 4197.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Previously... little snippets.  
**

The boy had lost his mother at age nine.

Alex. The hitman. Unknown, clean, professional. He was called the Punisher, in his world.

His eyes spoke of strength, his shoulders spoke of responsibility, his cool spoke of control. This was not the Sawada Tsunayoshi he was expecting.

"A friend helped me until I was able to live alone."

"You _are_ clumsy."

No one wanted anything to do with Hibari Kyouya.

"Loud thoughts, carnivore."

"Oh, I have a job here." He answered, opening a back door. "Nothing serious, the shop owner just loves my cakes and asks for a special every weekend."

"You're trained."

"Enough to fight back."

* * *

 **03 – A Peaceful Saturday**

* * *

Reborn dearly missed using his green Leon-mallet. Tsuna woke up at exactly 8 o'clock. No alarms. He had hoped he would be able to use it on him this time, Saturday not being a school day, but the boy woke up by himself and groggily stared at him.

"You wanted to hit me."

The hitman, already dressed up, stood and left for the kitchen without answering. He snorted, looking at the empty room. He sat on the table, imagining it with a waiting breakfast ready to be eaten. The furniture gave him the idea of a warm house, a welcoming family. Reborn suddenly understood that, more than needed, he wanted information on Tsuna.

And that was it. He had to bring forth the teen's flames and be sure this attachment was because of them. Else… He had a little issue. And he didn't even want to process it in his mind. It was too problematic.

Plus, the night had not gone smoothly. He woke up a few times and the teen was having nightmares. The first time, he had calmed down on his own after some minutes. The second time, Tsuna had woken up with a start and run to the bathroom. Judging from the sound, he'd been probably puking. Luckily, it had been too late and the only thing he could have vomited was his bile. He then had returned to bed, fighting a lot to fall asleep again. The third time, Reborn had stood and patted his head, letting the teen calm down.

The boy joined him, still dressed in the white tight jumpsuit. He yawned and prepared breakfast.

"Morning…"

Black hot coffee for Reborn and hot honeyed milk for himself. Once finished, the teen stood and went in the garden. The hitman observed the boy stretch and position two wooden tables under the willow tree, adding some chairs. He returned inside and opened the fridge, humming to himself.

After a while, he nodded and took the schoolbag, sitting and focusing on his homework. Reborn sighed inwardly at the other's autonomy and inched forward, checking everything with his scanning eyes.

As two days prior, Tsuna did his work neatly and perfectly. Reborn proceeded then in his own tutoring, telling him about other important families and their relationships with Vongola. He also taught the boy the nine generations that had led the Famiglia until then.

"Guardians?"

Reborn nodded. "There are six in total.

First, the Storm Guardian: _'continuously at the heart of the attack, the furious Storm that never rests_ '.

Second, the Rain Guardian: _'to become a blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything away'._

Third, the Sun Guardian: _'destroying the misfortune that attacks the Famiglia with their own body, they become the Sun that brightly shines upon an are_ a'.

Fourth, the Cloud Guardian: _'to be the aloof, drifting Cloud that protects the Family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind'._

Fifth, the Lightning Guardian: _'to draw damage to himself and away from the rest of the Famiglia, serving as a lightning rod'_.

Sixth, the Mist Guardian: _'creating something from nothing, and nothing from something, thus bewildering the enemy, to render the Famiglia's true form intangible with visions of deceit'."_

He made pauses in-between, letting everything settle.

"Tsuna, you are the Sky: _'Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist, Lightning, he influences all of them; he understands and accepts all of them'_."

"I don't want to bring anyone in this, though…" He frowned. "I still don't want the title."

"And why are you willingly listening to me and learning?" Reborn asked before he could stop.

Tsuna shrugged. "First, I fear some pain in trying to deter you from doing this. You did want to hit me this morning as a wake-up alarm. Second, these information's could be useful in the future. I _am_ in the line of fire, after all."

The hitman nodded, thoughtful. "Good thinking process."

The teen smiled. "Thanks." And huffed. "Now I should start preparing lunch… But I don't know how many are coming today…" He stood and took a baking tin. "It's already noon…"

He put it on the counter and went to the front door, Reborn on his head. He opened it and froze. As for Reborn, he didn't know what to think about the scene.

Hibari Kyouya stood at the right side, outside of the gate, held back by two Disciplinary Committee members. One of them was Kusakabe Tetsuya, the one that always followed his Boss around. The other was slightly shorter than the skylark, lean but muscular. He had slightly long, spiky bright red hair that hid a bit the black narrowed eyes. His expression was jovial and he was putting little effort in successfully stopping Hibari. They were all wearing the Committee Uniform.

On the other side, four teens stood, looking at the skylark. One, the taller, was slender, with blue hair in an odd shape that resembled that of a pineapple. He had heterochromia, with his left eye blue and his right one red, number 'six' in the middle. He was wearing earrings. The only girl was small, but resembled the boy a lot in facial features and hair-style. She had an eyepatch on the right eye. The second boy had a large horizontal scar stretching from cheek to cheek, crossing the bridge of his nose, blonde hair and brown eyes. The last teen was tall, thin, with a barcode on his left cheek and a bandage on his right. He had blue eyes and hair. Each of them was wearing a strange green uniform.

The pineapple teen was smirking broadly, almost laughing. Tsuna sighed and walked between the two parties. He snapped his fingers to get their attention and Hibari stopped his seething.

"If you two want to fight, do it in the forest, far from my house." He said with a cold voice, urging the others in the garden. "But you will have no lunch."

As if electrocuted, everyone stood straight and slowly obliged. Reborn shook his head at that antic and overlooked everything from his spot. Tsuna followed them and took some more chairs for his friends.

"Now, I shall present you my guest." The hitman hummed and looked at who the teen pointed. "Guys, this is Reborn. Reborn, they are some of my friends. Hibari Kyouya, Kusakabe Tetsuya, Hanawara Kair, Rokudo Mukuro, Dokuro Chrome, Kakimoto Chikusa and Joshima Ken."

The baby memorized names and faces and studied them, noting to himself personalities and stances. Out of them all, Rokudo Mukuro was the one that gave him some creeps. That devil smirk and those eyes seemed dangerous. Hanawara Kair was just looking at the willow, head turned almost like an owl, arms and legs crossed and blank expression. Reborn couldn't feel any vibes from him. The three that had accompanied Mukuro, after nodding to him in respect, were kindly conversing with each other. No dangers there.

"Okay, now I know how much to cook… Don't destroy anything."

"Wait, I'll help…" Chrome said.

Tsuna smiled. "If you want."

The girl happily followed him inside. Reborn jumped on the windowsill to have an unobstructed view of both parties. Tsuna opened the window with a knowing smirk and wore a black apron. He gave Chrome a pink one and potatoes to peel and cut into little cubes. In the meantime, the boy took another baking tin and horse meat from the fridge. He adjusted some fillets in it and a hamburger. He put back the meat left in the fridge and took bread crumb, grated cheese, oil and salt. He covered the meat with the ingredients and did the same with the potatoes' cubes. With the two tins in the oven, the teens cleaned their hands with water.

Outside, Reborn heard Ken and Chikusa talking amicably. Mukuro was chuckling darkly while smirking down at Hibari. Tetsuya was doing his best to avoid any fight between the two. Kair had stood and was leaning on the willow's trunk, looking at the forest with crossed arms and an almost-there smile.

Meanwhile, Tsuna cut minutely some salad and Chrome julienned carrots. They mixed the two and started gathering plates, glasses and silverware. Reborn noticed they were different from each other, in colour and details. Kair joined them and took the salad bowl and the various seasonings. He jumped on Tsuna's head to follow them outside. Hibari's plate and fork were grey and plain. Tetsuya's were black and rounded. Kair's plate was black with white floral decorations. Mukuro and Chrome's were violet with a white corner. Ken's were brown with a lion and Chikusa's were blue. His own were orange shading in black and Tsuna's were plain white.

Tsuna and Kair went back inside to take the tins and came carrying them with pot holders. They sat and Reborn took his place. Chit-chatter soon filled the air as the group ate in a peaceful atmosphere. Even Mukuro's smirk and Hibari's scowl had disappeared. The hamburger was for the latter, was it his favourite? The hitman savoured a bite of combined meat, potatoes and salad. They were all heavenly cooked. The freshness of the salad mixed blissfully with the heat of the others. The flavour of the bread crumbs and melted grated cheese was an explosion in his mouth.

Apparently, everyone was of the same opinion. They were greedily but calmly eating. It was rather strange to have someone aloof like Hibari at the same table of so many people. Hell, there was also someone whom he didn't like.

"How's school going, Chrome?" Tsuna asked, wiping his mouth with the handkerchief.

She smiled. "It's fine."

"Friends? Aside from those two…"

"Hey, pyon!" Ken shouted, but was ignored.

"I've met two kind girls at a bus stop this week. They're friendly and cheerful."

Tsuna smiled softly. "That's good."

Chrome hummed with a nod. "One of them is from your school."

He arched a brow. "Really? Interesting…"

Mukuro cleared his throat. "Kair, why don't you join us for the afternoon?"

The boy looked up from his empty plate and frowned.

"Come on, bro, you're wasted in that Committee, pyon."

Kair rolled his eyes at Ken and looked at Tsuna.

"Leave him alone, he won't join you. Not now, nor later on." The brunette said after a sigh.

Hibari smirked and Tetsuya smiled.

"I honestly can't fathom why." Chikusa commented.

The red-haired shrugged and tilted his head to Hibari, then to Tsuna, that blinked. "For me, too?" He nodded, and the boy frowned. "Why?"

Kair sighed and shrugged again, then turned to look at the willow. Reborn stayed silent, observing the exchange. From his point of view, judging their behaviour and way of conversing, it seemed like everyone revolved around his student. Aside from Kair just admitting it, as if he meant that he wanted to be near in case something happened to Tsuna, they all talked to him with high respect and consideration. Them eating at the same table had spoken volumes about it, already. Maybe the fact that Tsuna treated them as friends nonetheless was another clear sign of the hypothetical hierarchy, hidden and almost invisible. But why?

There was a story. No, more than one, linking them all to the teen. As if they were in debt with him or something like that. Perhaps, the only one that did not match that connection was the skylark. Though, there was some kind, a strong one, that allowed the two to be in a friendly relationship.

Unfortunately, as before, he had a feeling that he could not discover things easily. Asking directly would have led him nowhere, he just knew. Again, the only option was to wait. He could ask his contacts, but… He was losing the little trust he had in them.

Tsuna stood and gathered the dirty plates. Chrome and Tetsuya did the same, helping him. When they disappeared inside, Kair looked at him and Reborn gazed back. He pointed at the baby, then at the house and glared.

"You're threatening me?" The hitman asked.

Kair shook his head and shrugged.

"An advice?"

This time he nodded, then stood and sat beside him, in Tsuna's place. He took a piece of paper and scrabbled something before giving it to him.

'I know you are curious and that you need to know, but don't push. You've been doing a great job so far.'

"Really…" He said, sceptic.

Kair nodded and tilted his head towards the kitchen's window. Tsuna and the other two were talking amicably and smiling. The red-haired pointed two fingers to his eyes and nodded. Reborn could intuitively say that the boy was telling him to observe the brunette carefully. He hummed and tucked the paper in a pocket.

The three came outside with a bowl of fruit salad and one of ice cream. By the time they finished lunch, it was already 4 p.m. Hibari stood and laid on the grass, falling asleep instantly. Kair silently chuckled, while Tsuna and Tetsuya tried to hide their own laughter.

Mukuro scoffed. Chrome went inside and reappeared with the cake from the day before. They ate it, leaving a slice for the skylark, with little leftover. Kair took it and placed it on the grass near him, then sat there with his own portion.

"Yummy, pyon!" Ken shouted.

"As always, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro added.

Chikusa hummed.

"Thanks, guys."

Reborn ate his piece and almost licked his lips. Later, Mukuro's group left. Chrome insisted on helping Tsuna with the dishes, but he shooed them away with a smile. Tetsuya gave him a hand, though. Kair stayed outside, on a branch of the willow, with Hibari, that was still sleeping. Reborn had to admit that this lifestyle was peaceful, but not to the point of being boring. It felt like a family.

He wondered, from his spot on Tsuna's head… Should he make use of this opportunity? He needed Guardians. While Gokudera Hayato was still on his way, he had to think about the others.

Hibari Kyouya was a possible cloud. A highly possible one. He was aloof, strong and already had a, even if strange and not categorizable, relationship with the brunette. It made bringing him in a lot easier. But it had to be on Tsuna's words. The skylark would not listen to the hitman, he knew.

What about the others? He needed the Rain… Yamamoto Takeshi gave him the feeling of it. The calmness he gave, even when sleeping, was a key. Yeah, he had to work on that. Tsuna and the boy didn't have any connections.

Lightning… He maybe had someone… But he was annoying. He'd rather not involve him… Well, he had no say in that… The boy was sure to come on his own, sent by that wicked family… And Tsuna… He had a foreboding he will adopt him. For sure. He sighed.

Sun. Ugh. He had no one. In the school, he had seen no one capable, no one that gave off the feeling of strength and brilliance. He had to search more.

Mist… Why did Mukuro pop up in his mind? He was a sneaky and devious one… Maybe he was right for the position. Well, he had to see about that, too.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Reborn looked at Tsuna, that was holding up a cup of coffee. He sighed and took it, sipping some.

"Guess not…"

The brunette returned to drying the glasses. Tetsuya went outside to give Kair a cup of espressino and stayed there, drinking his own.

"My mission is to make you a worthy Decimo. For that, you need your Guardians. I was thinking about possible candidates."

Tsuna finished and sighed, drying his hands. "I see." He left the towel on the counter and looked outside. "I guess you're thinking about Kyouya and Mukuro…" Right on spot… "Well, they would like a life like that. Fights and enemies and fights and bloodbaths…"

Oh gosh… Something going the right way. What a shock. Now, the others though… That was bound to be a problem. Given Lambo's age, or Yamamoto's life.

"What do you think of them?" Ha suddenly asked. "I mean, my friends."

And why was he asking that? "They have a high consideration of you. They respect you. Why?"

"Uhm… Let's say that… I've helped them. Many times and in many ways." He smiled. "But I insist that they consider me only as a friend. Mukuro was a hard one to convince."

"Hibari, too?"

"No, he's… The other way around. He helped me, when I needed it the most. I don't know why, honestly. Maybe he saw strength in me and wanted an opponent to train with." Tsuna took a long breath. "He's impossible, sometimes."

"I agree. He told me my thoughts were too loud and to stop."

The brunette blinked, before slowly bursting into a laughing fit. Reborn jumped on the counter, avoiding a fall, because the boy bended forward to hold his stomach. This was the first time he heard him laugh heartily. The hitman had to suppress a smile of his own at the sound. It was oddly right, as if it was supposed to happen more frequently. From outside, Tetsuya and Kair turned to look at them. The pompadour one smiled openly, while the other's lips curled up slightly.

Tsuna recomposed and straightened his back with teary eyes. He huffed some more and sipped his hot chocolate.

"So impossible…" He commented. "Your thoughts… I should say you think too much, but given your profession..." He shrugged. "Can't blame you."

They looked outside and noticed Kair was nowhere to be seen. Tetsuya, instead, was gazing towards the front gate. Tsuna narrowed his eyes and went to the door, opening it. The red-haired teen was leaning on the wall, hands in pocket, looking with… pity? Sadness?... to a startled Yamamoto Takeshi. He had the right arm bandaged and held high by a cloth around his neck.

The brunette blinked, mouth agape. "What… Yamamoto-san?"

The boy turned his head to Tsuna and then looked around. He chuckled and scratched his nape in embarrassment.

"Hi, Sawada!"

Reborn thought it was strange for him to be there, so far from the centre of the town. On a Saturday, too. What was he doing?

"Hello, Yamamoto-san…" Tsuna smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Ahah, I was just walking around. I might be lost, actually…" At that, Kair rolled his eyes.

"I see… What happened to you?"

"Oh, I trained too much."

There was something strained in his smile this time. It didn't seem right… Almost ominous. Kair sighed, grabbed Yamamoto's left arm and brought him in the garden. The boy tried to struggle out of the grip, but found it surprisingly impossible and gave up. Tsuna followed them with the hitman nestled on his head. Kair made the boy sit on a chair and took back his place on the tree.

"Uhm, Sawada… Who is he?" The baseball ace pointed a finger to the red-haired, that shrugged and closed his eyes.

Tsuna chuckled. "His name is Hanawara Kair, Disciplinary Committee member."

"I have never seen him before…"

Oh… So, it wasn't Reborn that hadn't notice him, the boy simply was never at school? But, he was a member of the Committee. Strange. Hibari would not let someone under him lazy around. So, what were his duties?

The brunette wore a knowing smile and shrugged. "Are you hungry? I have the leftovers of a chocolate cake."

The boy smiled and nodded. "Thanks!"

Reborn jumped on the table, letting Tsuna go inside alone. Yamamoto noticed him and waved a hand.

"Oh, you're the chibi that follows Sawada around. Nice to meet you!"

Kair laughed silently while Tetsuya coughed. Chibi. The boy was surely naïve. And smiley.

"His name's Reborn. He's staying here for the time being."

Tsuna put a white plate with the slice of cake in front of Yamamoto, a fork and a glass of honeyed milk. He sat as the other started eating with a thanking phrase. The brunette continued sipping his drink. The silence was broken seldom by the wind brushing the willow's leaves.

"Sawada… Why is Hibari sleeping in your garden?"

… Had the boy just noticed him? Yeah, naïve and slow.

"Yes, he is. I guess he was sleepy after lunch."

"Lunch? He ate here?" Yamamoto's expression was incredulous.

"Not only him." Tsuna chuckled. "Kair, Tetsuya and some other friends did, too."

"You're not unfriendly then…" Maybe not that slow, Reborn mused. "But why do you close up like that in class?"

Nice, direct. The hitman could use this boy's personality for his own purposes.

"Ah… That's a bit complicate." Tsuna hummed and shrugged.

"Complicate?"

The brunette nodded. "Friends, true ones, are hard to find. I'm honest and have to trust them, so it's even harder."

Yamamoto looked sideway and frowned. "You're right…"

"That applies to you, too." The boy flinched with wide eyes. "Your so-called friends. They're there only because of your cleverness in baseball."

After some moments, Takeshi sighed and wore the same strange smile as before. "They're not going to anymore." He tilted his head to the bandaged arm. "Plus, my score is dropping. And training got me like this. I'm useless."

"That's harsh. I don't think so."

Yamamoto scoffed. "What could you know."

Tsuna snorted. "I've observed you playing. You've been doing fine, in my opinion. But, pushing too much is not healthy. Sometimes you need to loosen up instead of focusing restlessly. Use your arm's healing time to rest, maybe think some things over, too."

The boy froze with the fork mid-way to his gaping mouth. His eyes were wide and blinking. His student smiled and finished his drink, waiting for a reply. Silence fell like a blanket. Yamamoto slowly let the fork on the plate. His eyes were unfocused, his mind was absent. For a long time, maybe fifteen minutes, the teen stayed like that. Reborn found that a mature way of sorting things out. Finally, the boy sighed.

"Maybe you're right."

"Maybe."

Yamamoto finished eating his cake and drank the beverage. "Thank you, Tsuna."

The brunette blinked at the change and smiled again. "Whenever you want, you now know where I live. And, Yamamoto…"

"Call me Takeshi."

"Uhm… Takeshi…" He seemed a little embarrassed. "I have not that kind of luck, but you should talk with your dad more."

His eyes flashed orange for an instant. Reborn recognized immediately the Hyper Intuition of Vongola.

"What…"

"Just a feeling." He shrugged.

Kair jumped down from the tree and smacked Yamamoto on the head. He yelped and turned with a somewhat annoyed glare. The red-haired flickered a finger on his fore-head and went to Hibari, ignoring the second yelp. He gently shook the skylark's shoulder and poked his nose. Reborn actually feared an explosion of anger at that. Instead, the boy woke up and assessed his surroundings. Hibari sat and stood, stretching and yawning.

Kair stood, too, and waved at them. Tetsuya said a quick goodbye. The skylark simply hummed and they all left. Yamamoto whistled and looked at Tsuna.

"What's his problem?"

"That's his way of comforting. Strange, but get used to it, I have a feeling he'll take you under his watchful gaze."

"Why?"

"Because he heard your plea."

Takeshi frowned but let the subject slide. "Anyway, thank you, Tsuna. I needed this…"

"No problem."

Almost an hour later, filled with chit-chatter, the boy left to go back home. Reborn was now sure of his position as Rain Guardian at Tsuna's side. But what did the teen think about that? … And why did he care… Honestly… He should have been more worried about the ex-assassin.

The brunette took away the wooden tables and chair and they both went inside. The sky was starting to darken. They skipped dinner, still too full to even think about eating more.

Reborn waited for the teen to get out of the bathroom and got inside himself to shower. He sat on the windowsill and observed the teen sleeping peacefully on his bed. He seemed more tired than usual. Dealing with those guys had to be, after all. And maybe it was also the nightmares' fault. Chrome and Tetsuya were the only ones that behaved completely good. Kair, though… Was unusual. He didn't talk, but he was not sure if the boy was mute or not. He was oddly discerning and observant, protective and cautious. He took the piece of paper.

'I know you are curious and that you need to know, but don't push. You've been doing a great job so far.'

Maybe he was right, but he didn't like his own attitude. He'd been acting strange since coming to town. He wanted chaos, wanted to lose control and be able to take it back. Because he was Reborn, the World's Greatest Hitman.

Basically, he didn't have control on this situation. It was calm, okay, but not knowing what exactly passed through that head of his student was mind"blowing. And annoying. He was damn hard to read. Reborn had to set up some events to bring out more reactions and better judge the boy. Yes, that was definitely more like his way of doing things.

Still…

* * *

 **Reb unsure and a new addition, uhm?**

 **YaMi : Thanks for reading, dear followers. ... You're not going to tell them** ** **–...****

 **See ya next month!  
**


	5. 04 – More Guardians

**I'm sorry! I'm a day late! To save myself, yesterday was a really busy day, festivity and all... Sorry!  
**

 **Now now... I didn't expect a lot for this story but this is a bit less than what I hoped. I did work on this for months, re-writing it three times. Well, anyway, I certainly won't drop it for this :) Instead, I thank you readers, you who have reviewed, favourited or followed the story, thank you very much!  
**

 **Shiho:** That's beautiful! :D

 **AnimeFreak:** ;D

 **Words: 4706.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Previously... Little snippets.**

The boy had lost his mother at age nine.

Alex. The hitman. Unknown, clean, professional. He was called the Punisher, in his world.

His eyes spoke of strength, his shoulders spoke of responsibility, his cool spoke of control. This was not the Sawada Tsunayoshi he was expecting.

"A friend helped me until I was able to live alone."

"You _are_ clumsy."

"You're trained."

Reborn dearly missed using his green Leon-mallet.

"If you two want to fight, do it in the forest, far from my house... But you will have no lunch."

'I know you are curious and that you need to know, but don't push. You've been doing a great job so far.'

"My mission is to make you a worthy Decimo. For that, you need your Guardians. I was thinking about possible candidates."

"Yamamoto. Your so-called friends. They're there only because of your cleverness in baseball."

* * *

 **04 – More Guardians**

* * *

Sunday passed by quickly. Tsuna and Reborn trained in the forest all day, pausing only to eat the packed lunches. The hitman was content with how much they accomplished in so little time. Of course, endurance required more than that, but the precision was already sharpening and the fight gave Tsuna a lot more field-experience. By the end of it, the teen was analysing movements and surroundings with more attention and expecting some moves more than others. Reborn always chose the less probable and made him lose every time.

That was more like him. Chaos, torture, satisfied smirks and inflicted pain. He didn't hold back when hitting the boy. It was different from when he wanted to wake him up with the mallet. In those moments, he wanted to, and thought better not to. Instead, during the fight, he would have preferred not to, but thought better to simply hit.

Obviously, Reborn didn't have the chance to use the Dying Will bullet. A simple fight was not fit to bring forth the needed requirement. Regret was something he hadn't seen at all in Tsuna. He was confident, calm and collected. How to make him regret something? The hitman was partly sure that the boy had fully recovered from his mother's death, so that was to be scratched as an option. What situation had he to build to make him regretful?

For some reasons, he found the idea dangerous. Regret implied not being able to do something or not doing something. From what he had understood, Tsuna was independent and satisfied with his lifestyle. He did not do useless things, but he didn't hold back when he wanted to act. A clear example was the conversation with Yamamoto. The two hadn't ever talked to each other, but the brunette took his time to give him useful advices.

So, making Tsuna regret… Made himself somewhat uneasy. Strange, but true.

* * *

Monday morning began as usual. Tsuna woke up at 6:45, making Reborn snort. They ate breakfast and went to school, all the while bickering lightly. About the training, how evil he was, Tsuna's whining muscles, packed lunches and dinner. And greeting back the neighbourhood. The people started to notice the hitman and waved at him, too.

It was strange for him to be regarded by civilians like that. Normally, they evaded him, even if in his baby form. It was not a bad thing… On the contrary, he liked the warm feeling, but he didn't want to get accustomed to it. Namimori was a peaceful town, its people would of course greet a baby. It was not a strange thing itself. Still…

When they arrived in the classroom, Tsuna took his place and Reborn his own in the ceiling. Yamamoto was already fast asleep on his desk. The bell rang and the teacher entered without closing the door.

"Good morning. We have a new student today, please welcome him. He is from Italy, but talks proficiently our language."

 _'Right on time.'_

Reborn looked at Tsuna, that was shaking his head in defeat. A tall boy, with silver shoulder-length hair, lithe body and various adding's to the uniform, rings and studs, stomped through the door, snarling.

"My name is Gokudera Hayato." was his presentation.

The teacher was going to point a free desk for him, when the transfer student suddenly walked to Tsuna and lifted a foot to kick his desk. The brunette caught the limb and blocked it mid-air. He looked up from the book he was reading and studied Gokudera, that was frozen to the spot.

"Nice to meet you, Gokudera-san. There's a free desk behind Yamamoto-san, the sleeping beauty."

He smiled and let the foot slide to the floor. He then brought back his attention to the book and tuned off everything else. Reborn smirked at the flabbergasted expression of Gokudera, that took his new desk. Class started after that as if nothing had happened.

Many lectures, questions, answers and Gokudera's glares later, the bell rang again, signalling the lunch break. The hitman got down on Tsuna's head and they headed to the roof. Surprisingly, Yamamoto joined them after a while, with an awkward smile.

"Hey, Tsuna, chibi!"

The brunette smiled and gave Reborn a box. "Takeshi, how are you?"

"Better. Can I…?"

Tsuna scoffed. "Of course."

The teen's smile brightened and he sat near them in a circle. "And you? Everything okay?"

"Yes… Aside from the new student almost kicking my desk."

Yamamoto blinked, munching his lunch. "A new student?"

"You were sleeping. Gokudera Hayato, from Italy." Tsuna looked at Reborn. "That's your doing, I bet."

The hitman smirked as the subject of their conversation destroyed the door to the roof and stomped through, lit cigarette in his mouth. The brunette paled, looking at the damage.

"Kyouya's going to bite me to death…" He whispered. "No, wait, this is not my fault!" He stood, eyes wide. "You're in danger, Gokudera-san."

The teen blinked in confusion, but shook his head and regained his composure. "Tch. You're not worthy of being Decimo." Tsuna arched a brow and glanced at Reborn. "If I defeat you, I'll take your place."

"I…"

He didn't have the time to reply. The smoking teen gripped lit sticks of dynamite and launched them at the boy. The latter paled even more and grabbed the weapons, sending them high in the sky. They exploded with a loud boom and the teens were grounded by the force. Tsuna, the only one still standing, ran to Gokudera and yanked his collar with both hands.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" He yelled. "You already destroyed a door of his precious school, if you dare make so much as a dent, too, he will surely kill you!"

Reborn smirked at his student's panic. He added mutual respect to the strange relationship between Tsuna and Hibari. Gokudera was speechless. Probably because of the brunette's reaction and panic. But, once again, he stubbornly ignored the danger and yanked his shirt away from the other's grip. More lit sticks appeared and were launched forward. Horror marred Tsuna's face.

"Takeshi!"

Reborn blinked at the urgency and at the bossy tone. It seemed as if the boy was used to that kind of thing. A confidence that left no possibility to counter orders. He took note of it and kept eating his delicious lunch, bathing in the chaos surrounding him.

The baseball player seemed to understand what was going on in the other's head and took the bat at his side with the useful arm, starting to hit the bombs in the air. Tsuna did the same with kicks and grab-and-launch. Explosions were heard but none near enough to deaf someone.

Gokudera seethed and went on, adding more and more sticks. Soon enough, his anger made him slip. He used too many explosives.

"Triple Bombs!"

Takeshi successfully countered all the sticks launched at them. Tsuna, however, noticed the danger and how Gokudera seemed to stay still, with closed eyes, under a shower of explosives. He moved so fast that even Reborn had to squint to see him. And what he saw was breath-taking. There was a flicker of orange, a second"lasting shape that resembled a flame. Tsuna used his own hands to turn off the flames on the explosives. He hissed in pain at the last two and stood, looking over his skin.

The hitman let go of his lunch and jumped on the student's shoulder. There were bad burns that needed to be taken care of. He glanced at Gokudera, that was rendered speechless. Tsuna had just saved his life. The fact was settling in him. A smirk started to creep on the baby's features.

The silver-haired expression morphed and puppy eyes appeared. Wild puppy eyes. Reborn wanted to groan… But Hibari was making his way through the destroyed door. The brunette had barely the time to dodge a tonfa, then gripped both Yamamoto and Gokudera and fled.

Reborn had to admit that the scene displayed was fun and entertaining. He couldn't blame his student, the skylark was giving off a bloody aura that demanded torture and death.

"This is all your fault, baby." He suddenly said before taking his packed lunch and leaving, with a phone on his ear.

The hitman knew there was truth in there, but quickly reached Tsuna to see how things were progressing. He found the group of three heavily panting in the back courtyard. Yamamoto was the only one smiling.

"Reborn…" Tsuna said, he was sitting on the dirt. "… This was pure suicide."

Gokudera was leaning on the wall with, again, a flabbergasted expression. But the puppy eyes were still there. The brunette pointed at him.

"You need training. Hibari is going to search for you." He had already regained his full breathing ability.

The teen decided then to fall on his knees, head low. "Thank you, Juudaime! You saved my life!"

Tsuna flinched and glared at Reborn, that smirked. "I am no Juudaime."

The hitman snorted. "But you are! You're worthy to be the Tenth! Reborn, Juudaime is nothing like you said!"

"I noticed."

"That man's fault again…" Tsuna pinched the brim of his nose. "Gokudera…"

"Hayato is my name, Tenth!"

"Oh God… Hayato, if you really, really want to relate to me, stand up and call me by my name."

He stood. "But… You're Decimo."

"That's a title that is being forced on me, for now I am Tsuna, understood?" He placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a reassuring smile.

"I'll try..?" Puppy eyes.

Tsuna grunted. "That's a beginning. Happy, Reborn?"

"Absolutely, you just found your Storm Guardian." The smirk didn't fall as he whispered only to be heard by his student.

Tsuna turned to the baseball ace. "Hayato, this is Yamamoto Takeshi."

The black-haired teen slumped an arm on the brunette's shoulders and greeted: "Yo, Hayato, nice to meet you!"

Gokudera fumed at Yamamoto, yelling that he had not the right to call him by his name and to put that arm of his away, making Tsuna sigh.

"Hayato." He said. "We're all friends here, no underlings, no differences. I don't care what you consider me to be, but respect is needed and appreciated. Okay?" A cunning smile on his lips silenced the silver-head, that nodded.

"How do you like your new boss, Gokudera?" Reborn asked.

"I repeat, he's much stronger than you said."

The hitman nodded. Tsuna narrowed his eyes. Takeshi chuckled, obviously happy for a new"found friend. They were in the infirmary, getting Decimo's hands wrapped up, when the bell rang, signalling the beginning of the afternoon classes. The three quickly got back to the classroom while Reborn took his place and observed. Hayato changed his behaviour from glares all over the place to puppy eyes, respect and glares to anyone who wasn't Tsuna. Takeshi peacefully slept throughout all that.

* * *

When they arrived back home, the boxes of packed lunch were neatly positioned on the kitchen table. Takeshi and Hayato, that had stubbornly followed Tsuna, looked at those in confusion. There was Yamamoto's box, too.

"Kyouya brought them here." The brunette explained, turning on lights and the coffee maker.

The two teens nodded and sat at the table. Reborn jumped on it and looked at them.

"You ready for my tutoring?"

They froze. Tsuna sighed. And gave him the cup of black coffee. He shrugged off the feeling that the teen was trying to calm him down. Because, if that was the case, Tsuna was doing a damn great job. … He wasn't going to admit that aloud. Never.

After the torturing session, given Takeshi's bad grades, Reborn was left mildly satisfied. He had hit the teen a lot, as per his teaching methods. Tsuna behaved like usual, needing little advice and pausing sometimes beacuase of his wounds, while Hayato was a genius. Yamamoto took a little more time to finish his homework, but, in the meantime, the brunette cooked dinner and Gokudera helped him. He did whine about 'Bosses don't cook', but was defeated by his student's glare. They ate calmly, with the soothing sounds of conversation filling the room.

Reborn found the change welcome. He liked eating peacefully and silently with Tsuna, but the presence of someone new at the table was… Right… And the hitman thought it was good to his student's peace of mind, given his nightmares. True, Tsuna didn't give off the idea of a rebellious teenager that was going through puberty. Nor that he was sad or tired or carrying too many responsibilities. And that did not sound good to Reborn. That, maybe, was exactly the problem. The teen didn't let loose. Not since he had come, anyway…

Being himself, Reborn was sure that a way to was getting a lover… or one"night stands. Given Tsuna's personality, if the hypothesis had roots, he would have fallen in the first possibility. But he had not seen anyone. The girls seemed not to attract his student's attention. But nor did the boys. So, he put away that idea, too, and nodded to himself, sipping from his glass of water. The teen needed to let loose. Maybe that would have gotten Reborn more information, too. But, how?

* * *

The morning after, Reborn was sipping his favourite beverage, when he suddenly felt a presence approach the house from the gate and observed, without turning, a 10-years-old boy climb the apple tree in front of the window. He carried a gun and was giggling to himself, sure he was going to take Reborn by surprise. In the same moment, Tsuna came from the kitchen, wiping his hands dry with a towel.

"Please, whatever you're plotting, don't let him damage the house." He said and went back to the kitchen.

The hitman tch"ed, but stood up and went outside, stretching.

 _'It's getting cold...'_

A grenade was sent his way and he kicked it in the sky. He jumped as bullets hammered into the pathway from the gate to the front door. Fortunately, it was made of gravel, so the damage was easily fixable.

"REBORN!" The boy showed up.

He was tall maybe a little more than a meter or so, with short curly black hair and cheeks slightly chubby. He was wearing black leather pants with a black belt and a white shirt with black cow spots.

"Today, I'm going to kill you!"

After dodging, kicking and jumping for several minutes, he finally growled and hit the boy on his head. He cried instantly and Reborn brought him inside, specifically to the kitchen, where Tsuna was drinking some tea. There were two more steaming mugs. One was a blue one with a little white horse and smelled sweet.

Tsuna stood, scooping up the crying boy away from the hitman. He patted him on the head and sat again, taking the blue mug and giving it to him.

"Here, I put honey and milk in this."

He drank it warily from Tsuna's legs and then began gulping with greed. Reborn observed the scene before him. It was rather cute.

"My name's Tsuna, yours?"

"I'm Lambo."

"Nice to meet you." He smiled. "Do you want more tea?"

"Uhm… Only milk…"

Tsuna left the boy on the chair and took his empty mug, heating up some milk. Reborn sipped his coffee while they settled back like before, as in Lambo on Tsuna's legs.

"So, Lambo, why are you here?"

"I came from Italy to kill Reborn."

"Really…? Do you want any help?" The hitman glanced at the teen, noticing an evil grin before it disappeared. Lambo looked between them, bewildered. "I'm joking, don't worry." He chuckled. "And… Why do you want to kill him?"

"Because my Famiglia said they will acknowledge me only if I kill the best hitman in the world."

Tsuna seemed to bite back something and Reborn was sure it was a growl. "Well, Lambo, I'd really like to see you try, but I treasure this house and… It would be sad to have it damaged." The boy frowned, trying to follow the teen's words. "So, how about this… I bet you don't have a place to stay and, by coincidence, I have an unoccupied room you could use." Lambo looked at Tsuna, expectantly. "Would you want to use it? In the meantime, you can try killing Reborn how many times you see fit. Far away from our shelter."

The cow brat brightened and nodded eagerly. The hitman held back a snort and a smirk. His student, once again, gave him evidence of a nice brain.

While Reborn scratched the need of a Lightning Guardian, Tsuna was taking note of the need to sign Lambo to school.

* * *

Days flew by between training sessions, lunches, dinners, school, outings and… more guests.

The first was Bianchi, a freelance hitman called Poison Scorpion, Hayato's sister and… Reborn's fourth lover. This notion had made Tsuna look over Reborn with a smirk. She had tried to kill the brunette countless times, but the boy had succeeded in surviving without many complications. Until Hayato, Takeshi and Lambo had stumbled upon a poisoned cake in his house. Reborn smirked remembering.

Tsuna had almost gone berserk, leaking killing intent as he threw the cake exactly where Bianchi was, hitting her straight in the face. The hitman had had to call an ambulance for her, making sure to leave a note about 'no trying to harm friends'.

Next came Haru. She was a year younger than Tsuna and had set her eyes on the hitman and Lambo. Child freak. When her stalking became utterly annoying, the brunette had to stop Reborn from shooting. The hitman was surprised that the brunette succeeded, actually. But Haru was left scarred from his killing intent and changed the attitude from trying to hug him to simple greetings. Turned out she and Sasagawa Kyoko were the ones Chrome had met and befriended.

Then, a Chinese, 10-years-old girl came trying to kill Tsuna. Reborn could have sworn the boy had understood right away the problem with her bad eyesight and her language, but he had acted as if he hadn't. I-pin, this was her name, had mistaken Tsuna for his assassination target. Lambo had laughed at her when she had shown the photo, making her blush and boil with hanger. The explosion's countdown on her forehead started and the brunette had promptly thrown her high up in the air. Then, she warmed up to Tsuna and… ended up staying in the house. Useless to say she was enrolled to school, the same Lambo attended, next to Tsuna's one. With a brand-new pair of glasses, clothes matching her Chinese traditions and school materials. The teen had jokingly said that the house was becoming small.

Also, the ten-years bazooka made their lives even more chaotic. Lambo used it in a fit of rage because Reborn had kicked him, hard. Actually, every time this occurrence happened. To his defence, the cow brat was sipping **Reborn** 's precious coffee from **Reborn** 's untouchable cup. He had seen red. The strange thing had been how ten-years-later Lambo had promptly located Tsuna, hugged him and smothered kisses all over his cheeks. The brunette had blushed madly at the display of affection, while the hitman saw fit to punish the pervert. With holes.

However, the routine of the morning got really loud. Lambo and I-Pin were a good addition, making chaos erupt every single day. Hayato and Takeshi bickering outside the front gate was also a good opportunity to test Tsuna's control over situations.

Though, the meeting with Fuuta happened on a whole new level of worrying.

* * *

It was October 12th. The day before his birthday. Reborn had glared at everyone from which he expected gifts all day. Tsuna had kindly explained what was the issue in his stead. How he knew? Simple. The hitman had requested a precise gift in the morning. And, fortunately, the boy had accepted to give it to him.

They were returning home with the usual group, when Fuuta appeared. He was a young boy with short light brown hair and large, dark brown eyes. He held a big book under his right arm and ran right into Tsuna's awaiting arms.

"Please, help!"

The brunette hugged the boy and looked around. Five men holding guns turned at a corner towards them. On cue, Hayato and Takeshi shielded Tsuna and started attacking them. Now, Gokudera, Reborn had expected to do that. But, Yamamoto? With the bat? Wielding it as a sword? Strange.

In a matter of few minute, all the men were on the ground, passed out. Tsuna took out his phone and held high Fuuta, that was bleeding from his leg. The group started running to the house and vanished in time to make other pursuers lose their tracks.

"Tetsuya? Yes, sorry for the sudden call. I need some help. Uhm.. Yes, bring him. There are a lot and some cleaning to do. Thanks, see you."

They arrived home and closed the door, warily checking if anyone had followed them. Tsuna, in the meantime, sat Fuuta on the table and took the first-aid kit. Reborn jumped on the wooden surface and the boy brightened.

"Uncle Reborn…"

"Fuuta. What are you doing here?"

The 10-years old hissed at the burning feeling of the medicine. "I was running away from a Famiglia." He said, and hissed again. "They had abducted me."

The hitman growled. Tsuna patched his wounds and sighed. Hayato and Takeshi came to the kitchen with a victorious smile.

"Hi, Fuuta, how are you feeling now?"

"Safe." He said with a shy smile.

"Good." Tsuna nodded.

I-Pin and Lambo took hold of one of the brunette's arms each. He sighed and proceeded to do all the presentations.

"What did they want from you?" Reborn asked, somewhat restless.

"Information." He answered, looking around before continuing. "About the Punisher."

"Punisher?" Yamamoto asked, oblivious.

The others fell silent and slightly shocked. Tsuna arched a brow and looked at his tutor in confusion. The baby snorted, not wanting to answer the obvious question.

"Well, I did help him, they're probably going to come after us." The brunette reasoned. "So, even if you don't want to talk, we'll know later. And not knowing right away could put us in danger." He smirked. "Wasn't your purpose to strengthen me for trials?"

Since arriving, Reborn had not even once had the urge to hit his student like he was having at the moment. He wanted to growl and scoff and snort. Because, damn, he was right.

In the end, he sighed with crossed arms. "The Punisher is a hitman… Kind of. He acts out of the Mafia and has never involved himself with a Famiglia."

Tsuna arched a brow. "And he calls himself the Punisher? Like… In a comic book?"

Reborn snorted. "That's an alias given by survivors that fear him like he is an avenging demon. He may even not know about it."

"So… They wanted to… Kill him? Or make, I don't know, a contract?" Tsuna tried to guess.

Fuuta shook his head. "They wanted both."

"A threat?" Hayato asked.

"Yes. They wanted from me something to use against him. To convince him joining them."

"Wait, you have that kind of information?" Fuuta nodded and Tsuna seemed once again confused. "If he isn't… affiliated with any Famiglia, how do you have them?"

Reborn answered. "Fuuta ranks people by their abilities in his Ranking Book." He nodded to the big book on the table. "He is a big secret in Mafia because of that."

The brunette nodded in understanding. "But you…" Tsuna said. "You didn't tell anything." Fuuta nodded. "Why? You should have."

The boy stayed silent for some moments, looking sideways. "Because he saved me once." He said finally, never lifting his gaze from the floor.

Reborn understood immediately that it was partly a lie, but decided to not pry further. Fuuta's rankings were priceless information's. Even if… it seemed there was more than that to it.

Tsuna sighed. "Okay… Let us deal with them. Now, though, you don't have a place to stay at, right?" He smiled.

Fuuta blinked, unbelieving. Reborn suppressed a chuckle at the mother-hen antics of his student. The house was slowly turning into a children's shelter. A Mafia children's shelter.

Before the boy could answer, Tsuna nodded to I-Pin and Lambo. They smiled brightly and, letting go of their brother figure, took hold of Fuuta, dragging him upstairs. Takeshi chuckled and Hayato's lips curled up slightly.

"I guess I'll have to expand the house, in the end. Luckily, the guest room is wide enough for the three of them. Though, I-Pin will soon need her own place."

"You were born mistakenly a guy." Reborn said with a smirk.

Tsuna blushed and spluttered. "O-of course not!"

"You're a mother-hen."

"Not at all…" He trailed off, while Hayato yelled about how manly the Tenth was. "Anyway, Takeshi…" Changing subject wasn't going to deter the hitman from pointing it out until the end of time. "What were those moves?"

Takeshi blinked. "Ah… Well…" He scratched his cheek. "Some days ago, I talked to my father… About a lot of things. Your advice was totally right." He smiled sadly. "And… He told me about your world. It was his, too, a long time ago, before meeting mom. He was deadly against my desire to befriend you… but I convinced him." He grinned. "In the end, he agreed only with a condition." He sat at the table. "He's training me in the way of the sword."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Are you sure?"

"Uhm?"

"Takeshi, are you serious about this?" He leaned on the counter. "I'm sure your father explained to you how this world works. You're not as naïve as you act. The whole 'game' naming is just a façade, but that's your way of dealing with things, and it's deeply appreciated. However, I'm still against accepting the title, and this could lead us to angry seas. Fights, surprise attacks, dear ones in danger… Are you sure this is what you want?"

The teen looked at the wooden surface. He was uncharacteristically silent for a long time. A frown on his face and serious eyes, deeply thinking. He then lifted his gaze, strong and confident, to Tsuna.

"I want to be your friend. If this means I will have to train endlessly and be prepared for anything… I see no problem with that." He sighed. "You showed me what friendship truly is and… I don't want to lose the grip on it."

Reborn's smirk widened. That was a strong will. An ardent desire to follow and help and support. What he just said settled the hitman's thoughts on him. Rain Guardian. Tsuna sighed, as if reading his mind. As if, damn it.

"Ok, I understand, it's your choice." He smiled. "Reborn has probably given you a role, already…" And scoffed.

The hitman arched a brow. "Rain Guardian." He said and his student smirked in victory.

Hayato, however, ignored the exchange between baby and teen and started yelling. About not having a position himself, of course. He was the rightful right-hand man, after all.

"You are the Storm Guardian." Reborn added. "Hibari Kyouya is the Cloud Guardian. Lambo…"

"Is nothing." Tsuna finished with a glare.

The hitman glared back. The strong gazes didn't waver, didn't blink, didn't fall back for some minutes. Reborn saw the belief in his decision.

"He is a child. I won't involve a 10-years-old boy with the Mafia."

"He is already involved."

"He can start a new life, Mafia-free, here in Namimori."

"You're naïve, Dame-Tsuna. Do you think no one will attempt at his life?"

"I will take care of that. I've always taken care of hitmen."

That much, he had already guessed. "You can't always be there to help him."

"I can–"

"Or." Reborn stopped him. "You can train him. You can make sure that he knows how to defend himself. You can take him officially under your wing." His lips curled up. "You can have him always under your watchful gaze. At the same time, make him stay far from the battlefield."

Tsuna blinked, before pouting with a frown. "I hate you."

Reborn smirked openly in victory. "You wound me, Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

 **Uhuhuh...**

 **YaMi : Thanks for reading.**

 **See ya next month!  
**


	6. 05 – Birthdays

**First of the month, we're almost at the year's end! Woah, how much does time run!**

 **Shiho:** Oh God, I don't believe so xD I hope not! Tsuna is the perfect mother-hen, especially with this background! I agree, not _this_ Tsuna, anyway :) Thanks!

 **Words: 4064.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Previously... Little snippets.**

The boy had lost his mother at age nine.

Alex. The hitman. Unknown, clean, professional. He was called the Punisher, in his world.

His eyes spoke of strength, his shoulders spoke of responsibility, his cool spoke of control. This was not the Sawada Tsunayoshi he was expecting.

"A friend helped me until I was able to live alone."

"You _are_ clumsy."

"You're trained."

'I know you are curious and that you need to know, but don't push. You've been doing a great job so far.'

"Yamamoto. Your so-called friends. They're there only because of your cleverness in baseball."

So, making Tsuna regret… Made himself somewhat uneasy. Strange, but true.

"My name is Gokudera Hayato." was his presentation.

"Reborn, Juudaime is nothing like you said!"

"I'm Lambo."

While Reborn scratched the need of a Lightning Guardian, Tsuna was taking note of the need to sign Lambo to school.

"Information." Fuuta answered, looking around before continuing. "About the Punisher."

In the end, he sighed with crossed arms. "The Punisher is a hitman… Kind of. He acts out of the Mafia and has never involved himself with a Famiglia."

"You were born mistakenly a guy." Reborn said with a smirk.

* * *

 **05 – Birthdays**

* * *

"Yes, they won't be a problem anymore." Tetsuya reassured Tsuna. "We erased any tracks leading to us and made every body disappear, as usual."

"Thank you." The brunette gave him a bag with snacks. "Thank Kair and Kyouya for me, too. These are for you. Eat and take care."

The pompadour-boy smiled and went away, waving. Reborn snorted.

"You always took care of hitmen."

"I thought you had understood that." Tsuna got inside and closed the door.

The hitman nodded. "I did."

The teen turned off the lights and headed to his room for the night. "Don't misunderstand, it was not only because I needed to. I wanted to."

They entered the bedroom and Reborn jumped on his hammock. "Why?"

Tsuna shrugged, taking the knob of the bathroom's door. "Blow off some steam… After mom's death."

Pandora's box. The hitman instantly knew that it would have been then or a lot farther in the future. He narrowed his eyes and tried to use a gentle tone.

"How did it happen?"

It came out as a soft, low voice. So strange but… oddly right. Tsuna stopped and turned, eyes dull and void of any emotion.

"A… wicked man… shot her. They wanted me." He took on a bitter-sweet smile. "It started that night, I guess…" He bit his lower lip. "Killing."

Reborn sighed, brushing a hand through his spiky hair. The fedora fell on the hammock and he stood again, jumping on Tsuna's shoulder.

Killing. At… what? Nine? He was starting to understand how the student's flames were pulling him so strongly. They were much alike, but the brunette had reacted to it with more will to live. With the desire to go on like normal, even if under constant danger. Reborn, instead, had chosen the darkness, the other side. He had wanted to be the danger itself. And had succeeded. Maybe more than needed…

He faced the teen and looked straight in his eyes. There were no words he could have used to describe the exact exchange going on between them. It was a mix of deep understanding, mutual empathy and hidden sadness. Mere minutes passed, but they felt like hours, before Tsuna smiled. A true, thankful smile.

Reborn held back a sigh and wore a curt, short-lived smile, getting on his hammock and changing out of his suit. The teen went to the bathroom and returned with the night shirt and pants on. They laid each on their beds, silently.

"Good night." Tsuna said.

The hitman waited for him to fall asleep, before whispering back.

* * *

Next morning, Wednesday, Reborn woke up as usual and Tsuna soon followed, stretching in the bed. The hitman dressed up and went in the bathroom to wash his face, while the student did the same. The baby returned and the teen was ready for school and more conscious. He yawned once more, with teary eyes, before looking at his tutor and arching a brow.

"Oh, right, happy birthday, Reborn." He smiled.

The Arcobaleno smirked, clearly happy. But recomposed himself all too soon, making the other pout.

"Geez… And here I thought I had succeeded in making you smile…"

Reborn, that was reaching the doorknob, stopped and turned. "You're hopeless, Dame-Tsuna." He smirked and went downstairs.

Ignoring the tug in his chest at being dishonest, he turned on the coffee machine and opened the curtains. He then took his phone and wrote a mail to Nono:

 _Storm, Rain, Cloud and Lightning Guardians found and established. Mist found, undergoing investigation. Sun missing. Tsuna's training is proceeding smoothly. Any luck with Iemitsu?_

Thinking about it, he had sent reports to Nono almost every week, lately without getting replies. It was starting to worry him, but he decided to wait a bit more.

He tucked the device back when he heard Tsuna's footsteps and, soon enough, the boy was preparing breakfast for everyone. His coffee first, of course.

"Do you know what Fuuta is used to have in the morning?" The brunette asked, giving him the cup of black coffee.

He almost wanted to sigh in delight. "Try with pancakes."

Tsuna hummed and nodded, convinced. At 7:15, they heard ruckus from upstairs. Fifteen minutes later, the three children joined them, all ready for school. Except for Fuuta. He had yet to be enrolled, after all. He was dressed in the cow brat's clothes.

"'Morning!"

"Good morning."

"Good morning…."

He was still acting rather shily, in Reborn's opinion. Tsuna answered back with a warm smile, the hitman only hummed.

"Tsuna-nii! Tsuna-nii!"

"Yes, Lambo?"

"Is it true this evening we'll have a party?!"

"Yes, it's Reborn's birthday."

"But…" I-Pin paused. "Tomorrow is yours, right?"

Tsuna turned from the pancakes with eyes slightly wide. "Oh, yes, you're right… How do you know..?"

"Kair told us!" Lambo grinned.

"Ah… That–"

"Language." Reborn warned, amused. "You thought I didn't know?"

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "No, but I hoped so." And returned to the cooking. "Well, we can wait for midnight, if you wish… But I want you three up and about tomorrow for school."

I-Pin and Lambo cheered. Fuuta seemed a bit too closed, instead. Tsuna looked at him and gave him the pancakes. He was startled and almost jumped out of the chair. The boy blinked and gazed at him in question.

"Your breakfast." The brunette smiled. "I did say you needed a place to stay, but I have to be blunt with you, right?" Fuuta nodded slowly but expectantly. "I'm offering you my house, as I did to I-Pin and Lambo some days ago. This includes meals, attending school and protection. The only thing I ask in return is to behave, to listen to what I say."

The boy's eyes passed from utter disbelief to tearful. Tsuna lost his smile at that, wide-eyed, and waved his hands in panic. Reborn smirked, though, fully understanding the meaning of those tears. He whipped a Leon-mallet at his student's head to stop his attack.

"You're a true mother-hen, Dame-Tsuna."

He pouted with a slight blush. "I'm not." He said, looking at Fuuta.

That was chuckling. Still crying. Tsuna blinked and understood, too. His features relaxed. The other two were openly laughing at either side of Fuuta. They hugged him tightly, smiling. The brunette did, too, obviously happy. Reborn felt again the warm, unfamiliar feeling creeping through his baby body. And, again, ignored it.

They finished breakfast and left the house, finding Takeshi and Hayato waiting outside. Before going to school, Tsuna stopped by the library, where Kair was waiting with crossed arms. And a tired expression. He had bags under his eyes and they were half-lidded.

The brunette smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. Kair looked at him, a bit startled, and nodded in greeting at everyone.

"Sorry…"

He waved a hand dismissively and detached from the wall on which he was leaning. The teen approached Fuuta and bended his knees to match his height. He smiled and offered a hand. The boy glanced at Tsuna, that nodded, and then at Kair. He took the hand and the red-haired brought him inside.

"Remember my present." Reborn said when they started heading to school.

"You need to relax, you know?" The hitman arched a brow. "Always thinking about your mission, never about yourself. It's unhealthy. I hope next time you'll ask for something else."

… Something else? "For example?"

Tsuna shrugged. "I don't know… A day off? Or… Uhm… Services… To relax? Like a spa… You're stiff."

"I'm stiff…"

He wanted to shake his head in exasperation. Stiff. … He was the World Greatest hitman. Damn right he was stiff! Where was his punching bag when he needed him? Damn Skull and his luck. And why the hell didn't the idea of punching Tsuna himself even touch his mind?! This was fucking crazy and irrational. With all the possible and fathomable reasons that Reborn had mustered until then, he still could not accept this inexplicably fast bonding and depending. It was starting to unnerve him. At the same time, not so much.

Skull. He needed a zombie to kill. A lot of times. Countlessly. Without repercussions. … Well, not in front of Tsuna, anyway. From how he had countered him because of Lambo's involvement, he was sure to put himself in the line of fire if it was to save someone. More than ever a baby, even if he was not, in truth. He could imagine the scene, going to his spot on the ceiling of the classroom and hiding, as usual.

Seriously… Why was this so difficult? With Dino, he'd had no problems. No strange things. No mother-henning. No nightmares that were followed by puking. No one in his fucking way aside from the student himself because of his evil methods as a tutor. With Tsuna, though, it was the other way around. The teen was not, in any way, allowing him a killing spree on the children, or causing killing spree because of behaviour problems, or irking him into creating chaos out of fun. He was damn well collected and controlled. And his friends, instead, always gave off the feeling of hidden secrets, of muffled threats. His old friends, the new ones were more open and friendly.

Reborn gripped his chin, wondering why they were so closed. And, so far, he considered solid only that one reason… Secrets. Too many, maybe. They were hiding something important. Perhaps, it was so big that they feared the reactions to it being unveiled. But, what could be so important? If they really had something this big to cover, they needed a reason. However, they were teenagers, and, out of them, Tsuna seemed to be the one with the heaviest shoulders, so the only one who would want something secret with which he could vent.

Anyway, he was only judging by appearances, and that was not good. He checked for any new mails, then remembered the time difference and put the phone away. Again, he had no choice aside from waiting. He was willing to, anyway.

Sighing, Reborn decided to go check on Fuuta. Tsuna was not going to move from there for three more hours, he had a little free time. Jumping from wall to wall, the hitman soon arrived at the library. There were few people walking the streets. When he entered, Kair and his nephew were nowhere to be seen. He frowned and caught the attention of Tanaka-san.

The old man looked up from the book he was reading. He narrowed his eyes and then recognized him.

"Oh, you're the one that always follows Tsunayoshi-kun around, uhm?" He chuckled. "Well, it's more like you use him as a mean to travel. But, what can I do for you?"

"I am…" The baby smirked. "My name is Reborn. We left here two of our group, a child and a teenager, do you know where they are?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Reborn. I'm Tanaka Genshi. I think they went over to the café, the older one was getting hungry."

The baby nodded in thanks and headed to the shop. It was almost empty. Kair and Fuuta were sitting in a corner, each eating a slice of white cake. There were two drinks, too. One was a milkshake, while the red-haired's was an alcoholic beverage. Wait… Alcohol? Wasn't he underage?

Reborn jumped on their table, startling the child. Kair looked at him through half-lidded eyes. He still seemed tired.

"How old are you?" He asked, almost growling.

The boy arched a lazy brow and counted on his hands. Reborn was speechless.

"You're twenty-one? Why are you in the Disciplinary Committee?"

He smiled fondly and took a piece of paper and a pen from his bag. 'Kyo wants to conquer more territories, starting with university. I'm his pawn in the plan.'

"That's why you're so tired?" The boy nodded and started eating again. "Fuuta…" Reborn said, unwillingly taking his eyes off the other male. "How are you?"

The child smiled brightly. "I'm fine, Uncle Reborn. The wounds are healing quickly, Kair helped me change the bandages."

He nodded. "How did they take you?"

Fuuta's smile fell. "They killed my bodyguards."

"Exactly, what did they ask you?"

"They wanted me to tell them who Alex's most important person was."

"Alex is fully capable of defending himself, you know that, why didn't you tell them?"

He bit his lower lip. "I can't tell you, Uncle… I'm sorry."

Reborn sighed. Well, he had expected this. He brushed Fuuta's hair in a parental manner, making him smile again.

"Don't worry, I understand."

"Oh Gosh! Kair, who is this little cool baby?"

Mashi… "Ciaossu, my name is Reborn."

"Awwww, he's so polite! Wait… Have I seen you before?"

He nodded. "With Tsuna."

She hit his hand with a fist. "Right! I thought you were a cap!" …. Seriously?... "I'm happy Tsu-chan has new friends!"

And, with that, she went back in the kitchen to do who knew what… "So random…"

Kair chuckled, drinking some more and finishing his cake. He looked at the clock and sighed, then took the paper.

'I'm sorry, but I need to do something. I'll drop you by the library, it will take me at least an hour to be back.'

Fuuta smiled. "Okay, don't worry, I like it there. And thank you."

Kair waved a hand in a dismissing manner and did as told, paying everything on his own. Reborn briefly wondered if he had a job. After two hours, he still wasn't back, and the hitman started worrying despite not wanting to. Fuuta passed the time reading and talking with Tanaka. The red-haired arrived after half-an-hour more. He was slightly dirty and more tired than before.

He slumped on a sofa in the reading area, catching the attention of few clients. The old man, however, just shook his head and went back to his book. The others did the same. Reborn shrugged when his breath evened. He was fast asleep. And it was time for him to go back to school and have his packed lunch.

* * *

"Tsuna-nii! Tsuna-nii! When, when?"

Tsuna sighed with a smile. "First, go get cleaned and changed, then, we can go."

Lambo sprinted upstairs, laughing. I-Pin followed him in a slower manner. Fuuta looked at the teen, uncertain.

"You can take some of Lambo's clothes again." He said.

The boy brightened and went to join the others. Tsuna chuckled, making some coffee. They had just returned from school and Reborn sighed, drinking his beloved beverage.

"You like it so much…" The teen commented, taking his own. "It's so bitter…"

Reborn shrugged. "I like it."

Tsuna scoffed. "You can't live without it, that's different. How many do you drink a day? Three, if it's a school day. Else, five or six."

"My business." The hitman protectively clutched his cup.

"It's like a drug."

"Coffee is a lot better than a drug."

Some moments of utter silence passed. Then, Tsuna burst into a loud laughter. It was fitting, in the empty air of the kitchen. It was happy and jovial and warm. The room acquired an all new light. As if it had missed the sound for a long time.

Reborn sipped to hide a smile. The kind of rare ones that he wasn't used to. Tsuna slowly controlled his fit and went upstairs to get changed. He returned after ten minutes. He was wearing tight, black leather pants and a white shirt, unbuttoned at the neck in a V-shape. He smelled of coconut and white chocolate. He was pulling at a sleeve, trying to button it.

The hitman watched him struggle, assessing once again that the boy was indeed clumsy, and sighed. He jumped on his shoulder and motioned to give him the hand. He helped his student, that smiled brightly.

"Dame-Tsuna." He smirked.

The teen blushed and pouted, muttering about clumsiness and bad old habit. Reborn dared to wonder about how much he was in the past, and ended with a headache. That he drowned in another cup of coffee. Maybe, just maybe, his student was right and he needed to shorten his caffeine intake…

Or not.

The children joined them with beaming smiles and fully dressed after some more minutes. The cow-brat needed some adjustments, and mother-hen Tsuna appeared again, fixing him nicely. Seriously, he was starting to doubt his orientation… As time passed by, he could less and less imagine him with a girl, or a woman, in the future. Well, that was none of his business, Mafia was not prejudiced about these things.

They were soon at Take-Sushi. Yamamoto had reserved a private room for them, and he was already waiting there with Gokudera. Once inside, not recognizing Tsuyoshi was impossible. Reborn nodded to him and received the greeting back.

"Hello there!" He smiled. "You must be Takeshi's friends!"

"Yep dad!" The teen started making presentations.

All the while, Tsuna looked around and then focused on the man. They exchanged long, serious gazes. Reborn smirked at the sight. Basically, the teen was holding his head high against the harsh judgement of a former hitman. Nice.

As if planned, Takeshi and the others went to another room and left the three alone. The smirk widened while Tsuyoshi's eyes hardened. He stopped cutting the fishes, huge knife still clutched in his right hand. Reborn could feel some killing intent.

"So, you're the candidate for the Vongola Decimo position." Tsuna nodded curtly. "I don't like you involving my son." He said bluntly.

"I am not. Takeshi is fully capable to decide for himself." Was the confident and firm answer. "And you know that, Yamamoto-san."

"I do." He frowned. "But I don't like this choice."

"Yet, you're teaching him." Tsuna countered with a soft smile. "You couldn't reject his request." He added. "Not after that kind of conversation."

Tsuyoshi's expression morphed from serious to unbelieving and shocked. Reborn shook his head, not believing himself in how much his student had seen the events unfold before they happened.

"I'm not a clairvoyant, I just gave him some advices. Takeshi has ditched baseball, that much I know, and it means he has talked to you. I…" He saddened. "I think a father can't say no to a son after something like that. You're just trying to understand if you can truly trust me with him. But, you know, he is strong, in body and mind, so trust him, more than me, and I'll do whatever I can to avoid any fights he gets involved with." He pouted. "Not that I can do that so easily… With so many blood-addicts surrounding me… I hope he doesn't get this disease…"

After some awkwardly silent moments, Tsuyoshi face-palmed softly and smiled. "I understand now. You've been honest to him, unlike any other." He uncovered his eyes. "Okay, I accept this…" He sighed. "Be sure to protect his smile and I'll be sure to make him strong… well, stronger."

Reborn smirked as Tsuna nodded and joined the group in the room. They were talking and laughing. Hayato and Takeshi were bickering. Kair and Tetsuya arrived soon after and opened the window, through which they could see Hibari napping on a nearby tree. From Mukuro's group, only Chrome and Ken had come.

They ate in a happy and joyful atmosphere. Reborn felt it spread in his baby form and the urge to bath in it with his adult one was terribly endearing. He could do it after the party, maybe with the aid of the night. He mentally blessed his Sun Flames for that possibility.

After dinner, delicious, he had to admit to himself, he caught everyone's attention and demanded presents. He explained the points' ladder and that, if they were below 4, they would suffer.

Tetsuya and Hibari earned 8 points thanks to a cool, black gun. It was tiny, right for his fingers, and silenced. A really nice thought, even if he had a feeling the only one that deserved the points was the pompadour-teen.

Kair handed him a wrapped box with a note: 'This will help you with Tsuna-san. Hide it from him or he will have my head.' He chuckled when Reborn arched a brow. The hitman gave him 6 points.

Chrome and Ken gave him a fine tailored suit, black with red and orange garments. It seemed expensive and not from Japan. 7 points. But Mukuro and Chikusa were going to pay for their absence. Bianchi was not in country for a mission, that much he could accept.

Hayato's present was a green wallet, 4 points. Takeshi offered the dinner, 8 points.

The children were next. They took a box and put it on the low wooden table. When he opened it, he saw a full set of cutleries, black with orange decorations. Plates, glasses, silverware. It was like being accepted in a new home, in a new family. He looked at Tsuna, that was smiling at him. Reborn ignored the warmth engulfing his frame and nodded in thanks. He gave the children 6 points.

As for his student's present, he had to wait. Sensible information. And he didn't want anyone in his way. Plus, the clock was signing some seconds to midnight. The children were visibly struggling to stay awake. When the time arrived, everyone, minus Reborn, Kair and Hibari, cheered loudly with filled glasses. Not alcoholic, of course. Tsuna blushed slightly and smiled awkwardly.

Tsuyoshi came in with a second birthday cake and they ate that, too. Reborn heard Tsuna mutter about unhealthy diet for children. Mother-hen. They waited for the teen to finish his slice before producing gifts. He decided to wait to give his, as he had to wait to get his own.

Hibari entered briefly to give him a wrapped rectangular box. There were three books inside, one about cooking. Tsuna chuckled at its sight.

Chrome put a plastic bag with seeds on the table. The teen took it and observed carefully, before his eyes widened.

"These are…" The girl nodded, smiling. "Thanks." He smiled back.

The children handed him some tickets with chores' request. Reborn almost scoffed, thinking they should help him anyway, not as a birthday present. But Tsuna accepted them with a smile and he was fine with that.

Takeshi insisted in giving something more than the meal. It was a brewing machine that used beans instead of powder to make beverages. Reborn took that as a gift to himself, too, and mentally brought up the points to a full 10.

Hayato gave Tsuna a black leather wallet with a silver chain and a hook to attach at the pants. The brunette wore it right away and it was good to look at. He was rendered attractive by the adding. Reborn shrugged away the wild and unwanted thought. He was not going there. Mission. Duties. No more, no less.

Without further ado, the group exited the restaurant and divided to go back home. The children went straight to bed without fussing, which was a strange thing. Other times, they were a little resistant to go to sleep. They were obviously tired and, the day after, they had school.

Reborn jumped on the table and Tsuna positioned the new coffee maker on the kitchen counter. He turned it on and hummed a tune while understanding how it worked. Fortunately, Takeshi had been zealous enough to buy beans, too.

After a while, a delicious smell reached his nostrils. It was thick and strong, signalling that the black coffee was ready. He sipped from his new cup and almost hummed in delight. It was perfect. Perfection. Pleasure for the tongue. Soothingly bitter.

"I'm glad you like a present destined for me." Tsuna giggled, sitting at the table with a hot chocolate mug. "It's simple to use, at least…"

The hitman drank another gulp and focused on his student. He was calm and collected, as always. Talking about presents…

"Where's mine?"

Tsuna blinked and thought for a moment, before lighting up in understanding. "Oh, right. You wanted information about something… You know what? Ask me two questions. I'll answer with as many details as possible."

Two? Was this his lucky day? He hoped so. But, what kind of question should he ask?

He sighed. "Any kind of question? This doesn't count." He added, smirking at his student's pout.

Tsuna simply nodded with a huff. "Any."

In this case… There was no way around it…

* * *

 **See ya!**


	7. 06 – Family

**Happy New Year!**

 **Shiho:** Yeah, right? :D Thanks!

 **Bibliophile:** Thank you, your words mean a lot to me :) I apologize for the mistakes, being a self-learner (Is this how it is worded? Teaching yourself.) comes with many missteps, but I try my best to write better :)

 **Eriyum:** Here's for you :D

 **Words: 4447.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Previously... Little snippets.**

The boy had lost his mother at age nine.

Alex. The hitman. Unknown, clean, professional. He was called the Punisher, in his world.

His eyes spoke of strength, his shoulders spoke of responsibility, his cool spoke of control. This was not the Sawada Tsunayoshi he was expecting.

"A friend helped me until I was able to live alone."

"You _are_ clumsy."

"You're trained."

'I know you are curious and that you need to know, but don't push. You've been doing a great job so far.'

So, making Tsuna regret… Made himself somewhat uneasy. Strange, but true.

While Reborn scratched the need of a Lightning Guardian, Tsuna was taking note of the need to sign Lambo to school.

"You were born mistakenly a guy." Reborn said with a smirk.

"You always took care of hitmen."

Killing. At… what? Nine? He was starting to understand how the student's flames were pulling him so strongly.

Reborn was speechless. "You're twenty-one? Why are you in the Disciplinary Committee?"

"They wanted me to tell them who Alex's most important person was."

 **In this case… There was no way around it…**

* * *

 **06 – Family**

* * *

"What happened to your mother?"

The brunette's figure instantly slumped into the chair, deflated and sad. He looked at his right, biting his lower lip. Reborn waited patiently, carefully observing the other. He gave him all the time needed, without moving or urging him.

"Mom… She was… Killed…" Every word was pronounced as if he had poison in his mouth. "By a…" Killing intent slipped through the tight barriers around Tsuna's mind. "Wicked, dirty, insolent mafioso." His eyes flashed orange. "He dared to… Dared to…" A flicker of pure and raging flames appeared on his forehead for an instant. "Try to… rape her." He closed his eyes and took a long breath. "Then, he understood he didn't want her…. and shot mom." The eyelids lifted, orange glow gone. "She died. They died. I killed them."

Silence fell on them like a silky but uncomfortable blanket. Reborn held in a sigh and sipped his coffee. It was then that he heard a shaky breath. He looked up. A hand was covering his student's eyes, the other tightly clutched around the mug, knuckles white. The hitman put down his cup and got near him, sitting in front of the hot chocolate.

Tsuna wasn't crying, there were no tears, but Reborn had a feeling they were there and the other was struggling to keep them in. Unsure, he tried to comfort him, putting his tiny hand on the other's limb. He stilled, surprised by the fact that, even if he was suppressing tears, he was not shivering, but only shakily breathing.

Unfortunately, he'd been right. The circumstances of Sawada Nana's death were not natural, as the teen had previously said the evening prior. Mafia. He could understand why he kept refusing the position as Decimo. It was a damn obvious reaction. If only Iemitsu had not hidden information, Reborn himself would have countered the option of making Tsuna the next heir. Maybe uselessly… He would have tried.

The brunette slowly uncovered his eyes. They reflected tiredness and deep sadness. Perhaps, that was not the right time of the day to engage serious conversation… Or yes… Depending on… A lot of things. He shrugged off those thoughts and nodded to Tsuna's grateful and unsure smile.

The teen sighed. "Your second question."

Reborn stayed silent for a moment, letting the other drink. "Is your relationship with Iemitsu totally broken?"

Tsuna frowned. "Honestly, how should I know… Since mom's death, I haven't heard from him. No more impossible postcards, no more phone calls." He finished his drink. "He totally disappeared. Even if I wanted to call him, which I didn't, I couldn't."

That damn fool. Thinking about it, Iemitsu was going to replace Skull as a punching bag. He could clearly see why he had acted that way and be totally against it. But, he was lacking something… He still had not all the pieces of the puzzle. And Reborn had asked the two questions already.

"I know you're dying to ask more… I appreciate a lot your patience."

The hitman blinked and nodded. Kair's note appeared in his mind. 'I know you are curious and that you need to know, but don't push. You've been doing a great job so far.' Was the boy really trying to help him with his student? Why?

It was obvious they were purposely hiding valuable information. Having the teen open to him was potentially dangerous. Why would the eldest of the group try to make it possible? Was there another, more important reason?

More questions, more secrets… But he was starting to feel confident. This was the first time Tsuna had voluntarily told him something. Without holding back. It was, definitely, an improvement. And he wasn't going to waste the golden opportunity. He would wait to get his prize. Like a hard hunt.

Reborn finished his coffee and looked up. He was surprised to see Tsuna sleeping on the table. Judging by the peaceful expression on his face, he was already deeply asleep, and he seemed more relaxed than usual. Maybe he should do this more often… Late evening, serious talk, soothing black coffee. Yeah, he should.

Now, though, what to do? He sighed and jumped on the floor, letting his flames engulf the baby body. He felt the muscles stretch and grow. The familiar adult hands appeared in his sight as he moved the slim and calloused fingers. Out of habit, he tipped forward his fedora. Then approached the teen with hands tucked in pants' pockets. He observed how he was still out, unaware of his surroundings, completely serene and defenceless.

Without thinking more about it, but sure to reprimand the teen the day after, Reborn slid an arm under his legs, lifting them up, and the other behind his neck, taking the other up bridal-style. Tsuna didn't notice anything, he only hummed and brushed his face on the hitman's chest. The man blinked and shrugged off sudden stray thoughts, climbing the stairs and going to the teen's room. Well, in truth, as of now, it was their room. But it sounded strange, said that way…

Reborn put the boy on the bed and carefully took the sheets from under the body, covering him. The brunette huffed, shivering in the cold clothes, and fluttered open his eyes, focusing on the other for some moments. Then he closed them and turned to the wall. Reborn shook his head in mild exasperation, with a light smile on his lips. The usual but still strange warmth spread in his chest and he sighed again, in a softer way despite his frown.

The situation was slipping through his fingers. Unnoticed.

Oh, and what about his gift to the teen? Seriously…

* * *

The day after, Reborn made sure to wake up early. He put the orange wrapped box on the teen's bed and went to the kitchen. The baby took the gift he got from Kair. Covered by the black paper was a black book and a note.

'This is to be used when serious needs arise. Just use the first speed-dial. Keep hidden.'

It was titled 'Modern Tales', a collection of stories about silent daily heroes. But the title was not important anymore. Reborn opened the… case. The pages were not pages at all, but a thick united block, carved in a rectangular space in the middle. It was occupied by a black hi-tech phone. He took it and hid the book in his suit. How, a mystery. He turned on the device and checked the contacts' list. Empty. He checked the options, the speed-dial was set. Only the first number. Reborn sighed and turned off the sounds, tucking the phone in one of his hidden pockets.

He heard the brunette's footsteps and turned on the coffee machine. Who was the speed-dial set up to call? Kair? Or someone else? Why? Again, the other was helping the hitman in strange ways… This method, however, reminded him of a certain someone. Nono contacted him like this…. Wait, what if the speed-dial was linked to…

The teen joined him with the uniform on and a thankful smile. "Good morning, thanks for the gift."

The hitman shrugged and pointed a finger to the machine, in a demand for his breakfast. It was nothing special, really… A black hoodie with a detailed, embroidered lion on the back. On the inside, the shirt was covered with fluffy, long fur that made it warm to wear.

He sipped his coffee and watched the teen go upstairs again. Probably to wake up the children.

 _'He's acting like a worried mother, again…'_ He thought with an amused smirk.

* * *

"Wasted packed lunches…" Tsuna whined with a pout.

Reborn arched a brow and decided to stay silent. The professors for the afternoon classes were absent and the students had been sent home. Currently, Takeshi and Hayato were accompanying them, bickering slightly behind the brunette.

"I wonder if the children will be alright on their own…"

"Mother-hen."

Tsuna pouted with a barely-there blush. "My business…"

"Maa maa, we can go take them up, right?" Takeshi slid an arm around the brunette's neck.

"Sure, Tsuna-sama!"

The teen smiled and nodded. Reborn shook his head from his nest. They reached home and ate peacefully the packed lunches.

Tsuna was cleaning the dishes, Takeshi and Hayato bickering somewhat calmly, when the hitman felt a sudden but familiar presence in the proximity. His pacifier glowed. He stood from the table and opened the window of the kitchen, waiting. The brunette looked at him, then outside, and narrowed his eyes.

"He's a friend." The baby said.

The teen nodded and returned to the dishes. After some minutes, Fon jumped down from the willow to the ground in front of Reborn. His black hair was tied in a long and neat braid. He had facial features similar to Hibari's, only younger. He was wearing a red Chinese dress that regarded him as a martial artist. As usual, he was smiling politely, hands covered by the crossed sleeves. The red-faced white monkey sitting atop Fon's head was named Lichi.

"Good afternoon." He greeted.

Reborn nodded and Tsuna smiled back. "Good afternoon." He answered.

The two Guardians looked their way and greeted the new guest. The brunette turned on the coffee machine and started brewing the various beverages. Fon entered and sat on the windowsill while the scent of black coffee, hot chocolate and oolong tea filled the room.

Tsuna gave the latter to the new baby, that nodded in surprised gratitude. Reborn shrugged and took his own, sipping slowly.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

Fon blinked. "My student told me about her new situation."

"I-Pin?" Tsuna arched a brow. "You're teaching martial arts and more to a child? A little girl?"

The Storm Arcobaleno's eyes widened at the scolding tone. The brunette was looking at him with accusation and anger. They flashed orange once and the baby held back a shiver. Reborn felt like intervening.

"Calm down, Tsuna. He's probably doing it to protect her." Fon glanced at him with confusion and surprise.

"Is that true?"

The baby nodded. "She needed training because of her involvement…"

"… Fine… And what about Kyouya?"

This time, he visibly flinched, almost losing the grip on his cup. Tsuna sipped from his own and sighed. Hayato and Takeshi were looking worriedly at their friend, bickering completely forgotten.

"He told me." Tsuna said, glancing confidently at Fon. "Back then, when you chose, was the reason the same?"

The baby dropped his gaze, eyes half-closed. Reborn was thoughtful. What was his student referring to? He had a hypothesis. Fon sighed and looked up, sorrowful.

"More or less…"

"Adults… You screw up so easily sometimes. Tell me, what do you think your family would have preferred?"

"I know." He answered. "I know they… despise me for my choice. But they're safe…"

"Are they? You sure?"

Fon took a long and deep breath. "I don't know."

Tsuna sighed. "Well then… First, I-Pin is welcome to stay here as long as she wants. I offered her and the others my house and they're attending school, as any child should." Reborn hummed at that, drinking his coffee with a slight smirk. "Second…" Tsuna rolled his eyes. "… You're welcome to stay, too, at one condition." The teen pointed the right index at Fon. "You go see them." He looked at the clock, ignoring the other's reaction. "We should go pick up the children."

Takeshi and Hayato stood and left with Tsuna, the swordsman muttered a "See ya later." happily. Reborn sighed soundly. He understood. Hibari and Fon were really similar, they were probably blood-related. The martial artist was affiliated with the Triads, a Mafia group of Shangai that treated their people horribly. At first, he'd had his doubts about why the man was in such a group, but now… He had all the pieces. Fon had protected his family by doing a contract. And, because of this, he was hated by them.

He could see a resemblance with Tsuna and Iemitsu's case. The fool had probably distanced himself from his son to protect him. Failing miserably. The brunette had all his rights to be angry. Well, he had just scolded an Arcobaleno, successfully. It'd been a sight. No one would believe him.

Fon sighed. "Your student?"

Reborn nodded. "I know, quite strange."

"More like surprising… How did he manage to befriend Kyouya, anyway?"

"That, I don't know. I'm still trying to understand a lot of things. He's secretive."

" _This_ is strange." He smiled. "You, waiting patiently."

The hitman shrugged. "The situation is complicate. Even more if you add utter foolishness and consequent shame of a certain someone." He looked up from the empty cup. "I suggest you follow his advice. He'll be more inclined to have a civil talk."

Fon nodded and drank his tea. "I've delayed this day for… Years. I don't know if I'll return."

The baby left and Lichi curled on the counter. Reborn smiled. If Tsuna had said to act, he was probably sure of the result. His friend was bound to get back, sooner or later. He deliberately ignored his total trust in the teen and, later, welcomed back the group.

* * *

Indeed, Fon came back after dinner, with many bloody scratches and his dress torn here and there. Reborn suppressed a chuckle when Tsuna looked at him with barely-there pity. He took the baby from the windowsill, the first-aid kit, then sat at the table and patched him up.

The situation was hilarious. First, beaten up by a teenager, a relative, and then treated by a friend of said boy, that had previously scolded him. With mother-like care. An Arcobaleno. One of the strongest men in the entire world. Tsuna was definitely redesigning the meaning of strange. And impossible, now that he thought about it. The show in front of him was impossible. Never would he have imagined seeing something like that.

"Reborn, I can feel your smirk."

The hitman rolled his eyes and returned neutral. Fon looked at him, startled. Fortunately, the children were already in their room, tired after playing endlessly with Lichi, and the Guardians at their homes.

"Situation solved?" Reborn asked, jumping near his friend.

"Well, they used me as a punching bag, I don't know."

"But they let you go, right? One with a deep frown, the other with an uninterested face." Tsuna intervened, putting another aid-band on his face.

Fon nodded with a small smile. "They haven't changed."

"Then, you know exactly what to do." He smiled back and put away the kit. "Stubborn family, but soft inside." Tsuna looked at him. "You didn't eat, right?" Fon shook his head. "Not dinner nor lunch, I suppose… That's not good."

"Mother-hen."

The brunette whined. "Stop it, Reborn. I'm not a mother-hen."

"Face it, Tsuna. You are."

The teen pouted while taking a frying pan. "I'm not."

Fon chuckled and observed them quietly. Reborn smirked and tilted his head to the teen. The babies jumped each on one shoulder and Tsuna arched a brow.

"You're ganging on me? I'm flattered."

"We're just observing."

"More like 'still investigating'."

Reborn's smirk grew. "Obviously."

Tsuna sighed. "You're going to eat, too?"

The hitman nodded. The teen took four eggs, grated cheese, breadcrumbs, milk, a deep plate, a fork, salt and two sottiletta's. He broke two eggs and mixed them with strength using the fork. He gradually added cheese, breadcrumbs and some milk. When it was well-mixed, Tsuna poured some oil in the frying pan and the mixture. While it cooked, he repeated the method in the plate. The teen put the pieces of a sottiletta on the cooking omelette and, using a spatula, folded it in a half"moon shape, closing the cheese inside. He took a clean plate and put the meal on it, giving the food to Fon.

"Here, eat."

The baby blinked. "Thanks." And went to the table, fascinated.

Reborn took his and joined him. The flavour, as usual, was an explosion in his mouth. He smirked at his friend's face. It was funny to see someone else get engulfed in this strange atmosphere, where one accepts whatever is going on and keeps going. It was the only way to survive in Namimori, he found out.

* * *

In the end, Fon stayed. Making I-Pin happy. And Tsuna went to an architect. Which gave Reborn another unanswered question. How the hell did the teen manage to have so much money?

When the man had given his quota written on a paper, it'd been rather high. But Tsuna had simply shrugged and accepted. Was Iemitsu still sustaining him? Even if he was, the teen would probably not use that money. The question remained. The brunette did not work, aside from his weekly visit to the café. And, damn, it was not so worthy!

The children had taken a liking to stick with them at those times. They were spoiled by the shop owner and liked to eat the new cake. Tsuna kept reprimanding Reborn about not hitting them. He was no fun.

Fon started engaging conversations with him, mostly about the teen and oddities. He found out that his friend was experiencing the same thoughts he'd had when he'd first come to town. In few words, what is going on? What is kept so well-hidden? What's this feeling of suspicion that's erased by the trust I feel for Tsuna? And so on.

"I think it's the purity of Tsuna's flames." He said, sitting on the school rooftop during classes. "The harmony, the potential of his element. But I'm not entirely sure."

"You didn't use the Dying Will Bullet?"

Reborn shook his head. "The only times I see regret are when he refuses something to the children or clumsily breaks things. How could I?"

Fon nodded, thoughtful. "He's one that lives without them."

"But, at the same time, he feels restrained."

"I agree. What are you going to do, then?"

Good question. Whenever he was about to put in action some plans, he held back and did nothing. It was not simple instinct, or dread about possible consequences. It was strange and unnerving. Every time, he felt unable to pull such things against the teen.

"I don't know… I saw the flickers of a flame, sometimes… Maybe I should try the hard way."

"Through meditation?"

Reborn nodded. "I'll begin tomorrow... But I have a feeling it won't be exactly needed…" He sighed. "What about you?"

"Well… I have things to take care of. I'll be away for a month, at most, but I'll come back."

The hitman arched a brow. "You plan to return?"

"I want to." He smiled. "Don't know why. Plus, my student said she wants to stay, so I'll continue her training here."

"Maybe you'd want to take up Lambo's training, too. And Fuuta's. He told Tsuna he wants to, because the cow brat keeps making fun of him."

"Maybe… That'd be a good pastime."

"And Tsuna would have more free time for his training."

"You're right, he's a worrywart."

"And a mother-hen." Reborn smirked.

"That, too…" Fon sighed with a smile. "I'll get going… Take care, my friend. And don't be pulled too much."

The hitman hummed, watching the Storm Arcobaleno jump from one building to the other.

 _'That…'_ He thought. _'…is something I cannot control.'_

* * *

"Please, please!"

"Please, Tsu-nii…"

"Tsuna-nii, please."

The chorus of whines could be heard in Italia, Reborn was sure. If not for the teen's scolding eyes towards him, he would have already hit them to make the whiney mess stay silent. Why would they want a dog, now? They were shopping for groceries, damn it!

"We can't guys, maybe after the new house is ready, okay?" He smiled.

Right, the new building. The workers had started the construction near the house, deeper in the forest. It was bound to take a lot of time to be completed, but the hitman had moved some pieces of his own. A month, at maximum.

He watched from his nest on Tsuna's head as the children wondered about in the supermarket. The teen carefully chose the fruits and vegetables, saying no or yes to the three's requests. Made him wonder if they truly were in the Mafia world. Maybe, this was exactly the brunette's objective. And it felt right, oddly.

He had left Leon at home. Strangely, the lizard had morphed into his cocoon state in Tsuna's room. He felt some dread but it was lingering, almost unnoticeable.

"Why so many snacks?" He asked.

"Three days from now is Chrome's birthday, we're going to throw her a surprise party at home. She doesn't like to be at the centre of attention, so we have to."

Reborn nodded, even if unseen. Tsuna paid and they exited the building, full of plastic bags. The weather was nice, few clouds in the Sunday's morning sky. Food first, training second. That was an untouchable rule in the hitman's book.

"How about we go to the park?"

This time, the chorus was enthusiastic. Reborn a lot less.

"You should relax sometimes, you know?"

The hitman scoffed. "You already said that."

"I did, but you didn't listen to me."

"I'm the tutor, you're the student. You seem to forget this important detail, Dame-Tsuna."

"Don't blame me, it doesn't seem like that most of the times." He sat at the bench, bags on the gravel floor, watching the children play in the little carousel. "It feels different, too."

Reborn jumped on the leg, facing the teen. "How so?"

He frowned. "I don't know…" A pause. "You're slippery. When I think I can place you on a level, you change the table."

The hitman snorted. "That's not understandable. We have to work on your speech ability."

Tsuna rolled his eyes and crossed his arms on the chest. "But you understood, don't lie."

The baby stilled. Well, he really couldn't blame him. He was right, damn. Inexplicably right. The park was chaotic, in the middle of huge palaces. Not the lovely place to think, it only gave him a headache. On the other side, not thinking and just enjoy the environment was quite comfortable.

Of course, at the exact moment he was starting to relax his muscles, he heard an explosion. Tsuna stood up as fast as a spring and looked in the direction of the sound. A string of grey smoke was visible at their left. The children hurriedly joined them and hid behind the teen.

Another explosion, nearer them, and again. After the fifth one, Reborn wondered why the brunette didn't retreat. By then, people were already running away in fear. Screams and various noises filled the air. But Tsuna was standing still, eyes flashing orange.

From one of the tall buildings, a small figure was launched and crashed in a straight line in the park, right next to them. Another one jumped down to the ground, both enveloped by the smokes from the debris. As the air cleared, a boy with blue eyes and dirty blond hair, a fringe covering the right eye, and a teen with long, straight silver hair, a sword in the place of the left hand, appeared.

Reborn instantly recognized them as Basil, that was quite wounded, and Superbi Squalo. The shorter one had a box in his hands. They started attacking each other again and the hitman saw the Vongola emblem on it.

"Tsuna! Protect the boy!"

The baby jumped on the bench and the teen sprung forward, making his tutor smirk in raw satisfaction. He was a lot quicker and smoother, landing perfectly balanced and with utter confidence. His eyes were endlessly flashing orange, signalling the Hyper Intuition working. Basil was visibly taken aback by the sudden appearance of Tsuna in front of him.

"Sawada-dono?"

The teen looked back at him and then at Squalo, that was observing him carefully. Tsuna sighed and pointed at Reborn.

"You were not informed of this, right?"

The hitman shook his head.

"VOOOOOIII! Give me the box, brats!"

Tsuna arched a brow and lifted a hand towards Basil. The boy, startled, gave him the box. The brunette opened it and looked at Squalo.

"You want these?"

Squalo dropped his sword to the side, trying to understand what was going on. "VOOOII!"

"Oh, shut up, you're loud!" Tsuna launched the closed box to the other, that grabbed it. "Take it, I don't want the title of Decimo. And leave the boy alone, go back to Italy. Leave **_us_** alone."

There was so much threat in the tone that Squalo gulped and Basil held back his protests. Reborn was speechless, instead. What the hell was in the box?! The silver-haired opened it and checked the content, before smirking and taking off.

Tsuna helped the boy standing and came to them with a bored expression. Basil, on the other side, was frantic.

"Sawada-dono, what have you done?! My mission was to deliver the box to you!"

"I guessed that much… But they were fake, so keep calm."

"What are you talking about, Tsuna?" Reborn jumped on his shoulder.

"First, let's get the groceries to the house and him treated, so we don't meet the police."

The hitman grunted, but agreed. Basil was shocked, but followed them and even took some bags. After twenty minutes, they were back and the children had helped to lighten up the mood. The three were sent to play in the garden while Tsuna gave the new boy a glass of fresh water and Reborn his coffee. He took the first-aid kit, almost with tiredness, and treated the boy's injuries.

Reborn held back his usual reprimand about motherly behaviour and shrugged off the urge. The teen then started putting back the food in the pantry and the fridge.

"Sawada-dono… Are you sure…"

"Positive. Don't know how, just trust me. Now, please explain or Reborn is going to have an aneurism."

The hitman frowned and glared at the teen, that smirked.

"I… I'm the CEDEF's Boss' apprentice. He told me to give you the half Vongola rings."

The notion dawned on the baby. They were now in… No, wait, Tsuna had said they were fake. Where were the true ones?

"Oh, really? What about them?"

"It's a treasure of the Vongola. So valuable you can't even imagine. In the Vongola history, it is not known how much blood has been shed for them. The Vongola Ring is the proof of the next Vongola Boss." Reborn explained.

"And who is this Boss of yours? He clearly lied to you, used you as a bait."

The hitman lifted a hand against Basil to stop his answer. Tsuna stood from his crouched position in front of the fridge and looked at him patiently.

"He's Iemitsu."

* * *

 **Oh well... Again, thank you for everything!**

 **YaMi : Once more, happy new year.**

 **See ya!**


	8. 07 – Varia arrives

**Oh God, already February... Well, first of the month, here is the new chap! Thanks everyone for the favs, follows and reviews! ;D**

 **Shiho:** Do not worry in the slightest, I'm happy you're always so supportive and present :) Thanks again!

 **Words: 4132.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Previously... Little snippets.**

The boy had lost his mother at age nine.

Alex. The hitman. Unknown, clean, professional. He was called the Punisher, in his world.

His eyes spoke of strength, his shoulders spoke of responsibility, his cool spoke of control. This was not the Sawada Tsunayoshi he was expecting.

"A friend helped me until I was able to live alone."

'I know you are curious and that you need to know, but don't push. You've been doing a great job so far.'

So, making Tsuna regret… Made himself somewhat uneasy. Strange, but true.

"You always took care of hitmen."

Killing. At… what? Nine? He was starting to understand how the student's flames were pulling him so strongly.

"They wanted me to tell them who Alex's most important person was."

"Mom… She was… Killed…" Every word was pronounced as if he had poison in his mouth. "By a…" Killing intent slipped through the tight barriers around Tsuna's mind. "Wicked, dirty, insolent mafioso." His eyes flashed orange. "He dared to… Dared to…" A flicker of pure and raging flames appeared on his forehead for an instant. "Try to… rape her." He closed his eyes and took a long breath. "Then, he understood he didn't want her…. and shot mom." The eyelids lifted, orange glow gone. "She died. They died. I killed them."

The situation was slipping through his fingers. Unnoticed. **  
**

It was occupied by a black hi-tech phone.

First, beaten up by a teenager, a relative, and then treated by a friend of said boy, that had previously scolded him. With mother-like care. An Arcobaleno.

"I guessed that much… But they were fake, so keep calm."

"He's Iemitsu."

* * *

 **07 – Varia arrives**

* * *

The room instantly darkened, saturated by the killing intent emitted by Tsuna. Basil actually whimpered.

"Tsuna, control it."

The teen closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath. The atmosphere cleared and they could once again breath freely.

"Not only me, but even others. He has to…" Tsuna gritted his teeth and Reborn saw the pure, orange flame on his forehead flicker for a moment. "He's… Indecent." He opened his eyes, that seemed two deep holes. "He's coming, am I wrong?"

Reborn shook curtly his head. "Someone is definitely coming, with the true halves. I don't know if he himself will, so be ready."

"I've been ready all my life. For this, at least." He took his mug of tea and drank a bit. "I still don't want to be Decimo. What's the situation? And you didn't tell me your name."

The boy blushed. "I'm Basil. I only know that something bad is happening back in Italy…"

The doorbell rang. Tsuna blinked and left what he was doing to go answer it. Reborn jumped on his shoulder while Basil stayed at the table. The teen opened the door and looked up at the taller men. One had blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a green and black jacket over a dark red shirt. He had a turtle on his shoulder. The other was dressed in a black, neat suit and had black hair, moustaches and glasses.

"Hi, Tsuna!"

The teen arched an annoyed brow. "And you are?"

Reborn could almost read his mind: 'How the hell are there so many people knowing my name?' He could relate. He would be annoyed in the same way.

"I'm Dino, Tenth Boss of the Cavallone Family and this is Romario, my second-in-command."

"Oh, great, more Mafiosi in town." He scowled. "What can I do for you?"

The man blinked owlishly at Tsuna, then looked at Reborn in mild confusion. The hitman shook his head in exasperation.

"Dino is my ex-student, Tsuna. He's basically your sempai, so behave." Saying to have respect seemed too much, even to him.

"As you wish, please come in, _sempai_."

The teasing tone he used for the last word, coupled with the knowing smirk, made the man blush insanely and Reborn almost growled. The two came inside and were guided to the kitchen.

"Dino-dono!" Basil greeted.

"Hi! How did it go?"

"Sawada-dono gave Squalo the half-rings. He says they were fakes." The blonde's eyes widened. "Is that true?"

He shook his head, baffled, and took a box from his pocket. It was identical to the one Basil had lost. The latter was startled.

"It's true, the halves are here."

"Oh, God… I so wished I was wrong, for once…" Tsuna muttered, closing the fridge.

Reborn gave a toothy smirk. "Not so easy, Dame-Tsuna."

"You're enjoying the situation too much for my liking." He whimpered.

Dino slid the box on the table to Tsuna, that opened it unwillingly. The seven halves glistened in the light.

"I still don't want them."

Dino spluttered in the tea he was drinking. "What!? Reborn?"

The hitman shrugged. "I doubt you have a choice right now, Tsuna. What's the situation?"

"Nono has decided that Xanxus is a more appropriate candidate for the Decimo position." He said with a grave tone. "But Iemitsu has gone against him as the external advisor. He insists on Tsuna being the heir."

The brunette growled and Dino flinched. "Is he coming?"

"I…"

"Even if, we have a bigger problem, Tsuna." Reborn interrupted him. "If he comes, you'll deal with him and I won't interfere." The teen thought about it for some moments before nodding. "In the meantime, Varia is coming after you and your Guardians."

"Well, I need an explanation about that, too."

The hitman sighed. "The long-haired guy you gave the ring to is called Superbi Squalo. He's a member of Varia, a Vongola's team of independent assassins. They take on missions that are said to be impossible for regular humans to do, it's a group of genius assassins that achieve perfection. Their skills are referred to as Varia Quality by bystanders. They had a high level of loyalty and they've accomplished a lot of missions, working in darkness."

"You're talking about the past."

Reborn nodded. "One day, they started to lose control. After Xanxus appeared. He's Nono's adopted son, too."

"Seems a bad boy…"

"In a way…" The hitman shrugged. "Nono had not ever wanted to make him the heir. Something's wrong."

"I agree." Dino added. "So, what's the plan?"

Tsuna arched a brow in confusion. "The plan?"

"Yeah… To take the whole rings…?"

The teen scoffed. "I already said, I don't want the title of Decimo."

"And you're willing to let a mad man take it?" Tsuna flinched. "I know him a bit. He's crazy, always angry, rude and has no respect of others." The hitman smirked. "The type of man that would probably hit a child without restrain."

The furious glare he received was more than what he'd hoped for. The orange flash and the little flicker of flames were even more appreciated. He had the boy in his hands.

"I **_hate_** you."

His smirk widened. "I know, Dame-Tsuna."

Dino was mouth-agape, eyes wide, unblinking and speechless. Reborn understood what was so strange. Himself, of course. Not hitting or lashing out at such an outrageous thing. He had an idea. Without warnings, the baby jumped and hit his ex-student on the head, making him whine as the good old times.

"Reborn! He is your student! Hit him, not me!"

Tsuna smirked. "He hasn't ever hit me in the few months he's been here."

Dino spluttered. "WHAT?!" And was hit again.

"Shut up."

The brunette chuckled. "Ok, Reborn, I want to stop him… What are you planning?"

The hitman's smirk didn't fall. "Training. I know you have already achieved your flames. Show me."

"And burn down the house? Lunch first, then… whatever you want."

"You should be wary of what you promise, Dame-Tsuna."

The brunette looked at him, puzzled. "It's you, I trust you." Then proceeded to start making lunch.

Reborn blinked, hiding every inch of proudness he felt. Because it was not the usual one. It was not addressed to his student's progress.

* * *

"Show me."

"Ok, ok…"

"Dino is trustworthy, the children are safe."

"I think so, too…"

"Then trust me."

Tsuna sighed and closed his eyes. A flicker of orange, then a longer one and the flame was on his forehead. It was purer than he had seen from those few quick glances. Bright orange, glistening and pulsing energy. It was endearing. The teen opened his eyes. They were the same colour of the flame, deep and half-lidded. They signalled Hyper Intuition working.

"This is the Hyper Dying Will mode. How did you achieve it?"

Tsuna clenched and relaxed his fingers. "The day my mom died. I did tell you I killed the men. It was thanks to this power that I could." The sunset of his eyes was filled with confidence and sadness all at once. "It gave me strength."

"You didn't tell me when I talked about it." Reborn noted, eyes narrowing.

"Would you have believed me?" He smiled softly. "Plus, I did not trust you, yet."

The hitman huffed. "How many secrets do you still have?"

"Not so many…" He scratched his nape. "But I can't tell you. It's not simply a matter of trust."

Reborn nodded silently, then sighed. "Details, how much can you use your flames?"

"For two, three hours straight at max…"

"How do you use them?"

"Well, basically for abilities' enhancement. Is there something else?"

The baby's mind went to Leon, still cocoon, in the house. "We'll see… For now, you train. Day and night. We have to prolong your endurance."

"What about the others?"

That… Was a sore subject. "They'll be targeted. Fon is coming back tomorrow, he'll take care of the children's training. Gokudera has Shamal, Yamamoto has his father. Mukuro… Who knows."

"If I understood well enough, I lack a Sun Guardian."

"I've set my eyes on one." He smirked. "And he's willingly training already."

"Do I know him?"

"Probably. He's one year older than you."

Tsuna shrugged and pinched his chin. "Sasagawa Ryouhei, right?"

Reborn's smirk widened. "Good observation skill."

The brunette sighed. "Aside from the fact that we've met and ran together in the morning, he seems to match the requisites. Still, I won't let the children fight."

"That's your job. You make sure they're not involved."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "I'm getting repetitive, but I really hate you."

"That can hardly faze me, try harder."

The teen smirked, matching the one on his tutor's face. "I will, then."

The training started.

* * *

Loud sounds of things broken and launched could be heard from the meeting room in the Varia's building.

"These are fakes, trash!"

A chair, followed suit by a table, crashed on a wall, breaking. Squalo was grabbed by the collar, prey of a furious and angry glare.

"You failed miserably. He gave you the rings? That was the first suspicious thing. Trash!"

Xanxus seethed and launched his subordinate as he had done with the furniture. His hair was spiky and he had a buzz cut on the sides. He had feathers and an animal tail at the nape of his neck, coming over his left shoulder to rest in the front. He was tall and muscular, wearing a Varia uniform jacket on his shoulders, much like a cape. He matched it with a white dress shirt, black pants, and a loosely knotted tie, along with black boots.

"I'm sorry Boss, I was tricked… That boy surely has the true halves."

"That's true, Boss." Leviathan, a big man with spiky black hair, lightning-shaped sideburns and facial rings, said.

"Then, we go to Japan, take them back." The man smirked deviously. "… and we beat trashes up."

* * *

"… You did what?"

"I… Gave them the halves…"

Reborn shivered in the thick dark aura emitted by his student. Dino could only stay still and wait, slightly scared.

"Tsuna, it was necessary."

The brunette turned to him. "You should know how much I'm against this. The halves are safer in my hands. What were you thinking, giving Lambo one?"

The hitman professionally ignored the intent and sighed. "He is your appointed Lightning Guardian."

"He is only a child!"

"I know what's going through your mind. I understand what you're feeling. But he is training, he is strong and he needs to do his part."

Fon nodded. "He's doing greatly, as are I-Pin and Fuuta."

"Reborn, this is insane… What if things don't go as we expect? What if they… They can't…" He stopped and took a long, calming breath, closing his eyes.

The hitman sighed and jumped on the counter of the kitchen. "Tsuna, what are you scared of?"

"A lot of things." He whispered, sliding on his stool. "I…" He looked at the baby. "I don't want them to be in danger. I don't want them to fall in their wicked hands."

Fon and Dino, understanding the gravity of his tone, decided to leave them alone. Reborn felt thankful for the tact and put a hand on Tsuna's arm. Fortunately, the children were outside, playing.

"What are you talking about?" His tone was softer than usual, wary.

"I… You don't want to know." He hastily replied, turning away.

Reborn gripped the other's chin and delicately made him turn to him again. "I want to know, tell me." He made sure not to use a demanding tone.

Tsuna bit his lower lip and dropped his gaze. Then sighed, eyes almost teary. "When I was five… Before mom died… Many tried to kidnap me. The first attempt was successful. I was abducted, kept for three months, more or less."

The teen stopped, too caught in some reminiscing. Reborn gently rubbed the thumb under his chin and Tsuna looked up again. There were tears this time, slowly sliding down. The next words were said blankly.

"There was a man… He abused me, repeatedly."

The hitman froze. It was like a massive rock had fallen on him. He didn't even notice his breath had stopped. He felt… an indescribable rage. Pure, raw, instinctive. Overwhelming. And inexplicable. But that wasn't important at the moment.

He took a deep breath to calm down and felt a hand on his cheek. Tsuna was looking at him with a sad smile.

"I killed him. He was the one who shot mom, when they found me again."

Reborn's indecision between relief and envy was rightful. He sighed and recomposed his going wild thoughts. Once again, he wanted to draw blood from Iemitsu's wounds. This time, however, he wanted to do it in much worse ways.

"I did say you didn't want to know."

The hitman shook his head. "I wanted to. Thank you for telling me."

Tsuna circled his arms around his baby body and picked him up, holding Reborn In a seemingly hug. The hitman stayed put and let him do what he wanted, feeling the shivers of several sobs. The teen was a wreck, had been for the last years, and he hadn't even noticed because of how much control he had over himself. The nightmares now had an explanation.

And, worst, he was forcing him to come into the Mafia world. A scarred, weak teen was bound to take over the most powerful of the Famiglie. Of course Tsuna was so fixated against the idea.

"Thank you for understanding." Reborn heard the whisper.

"I do… But you have to understand, too." Tsuna let him go, arms still clutched around the baby. "Children or not, they are part of this world and need to be able to face dangers. They have you and your Guardians, so have faith. In them and yourself." Reborn smirked. "You like being a mother-hen, after all."

The brunette chuckled, blushing a bit. "More than liking it, I'm reminded of how my mom would have acted. I'm simply imitating her." Tsuna sighed and put Reborn back on the table. "Sorry for the… You know… Well, and thanks."

The blush darkened and he stood, going to the fridge. Reborn smirked at the blatant show of shyness and mild affection. Tsuna was a lot of things, but he was not invincible, and that was proof. He had a weakness, children and their innocence, and it could be fatal. Fortunately, he wasn't alone in this mess.

* * *

"Shut up, cow brat! Tenth is too patient with you!"

"You shut up, Bakagera!"

"Maa maa, Hayato, he's only ten."

"I don't care! He's spoiled!"

"Lambo-san, you should be respectful of your elders."

"'Elders' who?!"

"Maa maa… ahahahahah!"

"We're older to the EXTREEEEEME!"

"That's the spirit, kora!"

Reborn tuned the bickering out and looked down at Tsuna. They were walking home after a dinner out. The hitman, after the latest events, had thought it would help with the tense nerves. It worked. The group was acting as usual, even if they were slightly patched up. It was two days into the new year, after all.

Of course, Hibari and Mukuro had refused at first. What could he have expect from the two? But Tsuna didn't mind, he had just shrugged at the news with a fond smile and the two had come anyway. The acceptance of a pure Sky… It was so strong that he had accepted someone like himself, darkened by years of assassination.

Nono, though, had a lot to explain. First, he involves a civilian in the Mafia world, and then he chooses Xanxus over him. Something, he had personally said to Reborn himself, that was out of question. Why change his mind now? And why had he not received any answer to the latest reports? There was something fishy going on…

"Kyouya was right, your mind is loud."

The hitman looked down at the teen. "Can't help it."

"What's the problem?"

Reborn debated whether to tell him or not. It wasn't like him to, but this relationship tutor-student wasn't normal, hadn't been from the very beginning. And he was even starting to understand why. But it was too soon to analyse it. Hell, it was totally… Out of question.

He sighed. "There's something wrong. Nono didn't want Xanxus to take over, why has he changed his mind?"

"Well… We don't know. Maybe you're right and there's something else that forced him to or… Is he ill?"

"Not anything that could cause this whole situation."

Tsuna pinched his chin and hummed. "I don't think we have a way to discover the problem… Aside from see how the events will unfold." He shrugged. "This Xanxus seems a wicked one, but I bet there's more to that, too. I want to stop whatever madness he's causing, but that doesn't count me wanting the position as Vongola Decimo."

Reborn didn't say anything. After the deep conversation they'd had, he had decided to let the subject about the hierarchy slip. For the moment, anyway. There were more important things to consider. Varia was not to be taken lightly.

Fortunately, everyone had done a wonderful job in each training. It was visible in their stances and more built bodies. Yamamoto had started to carry around his sword. Gokudera was taking more seriously the idea of being a right-hand, following around his Boss and speaking out his own opinion. Hibari, slowly and unnoticed, was seen more and more with them, most of the times with Kair tagging along, making the atmosphere lighter. Mukuro was a slippery one, always hidden in the shadows if he was with them. Lambo followed Tsuna everywhere, whenever he could anyway, and jokingly saying, once in a while, that he wanted to protect his nii-san, wearing his horns. Ryouhei, even if he was still a new face to them all, had warmed his way through the Rain and the Lightning Guardians, not counting how he revered the brunette for his endless training in the morning and throughout all day.

Yeah, it was a nice group. Adding Fuuta, I-Pin and Fon. The Storm Arcobaleno had cut all his links to the Triads, back in China, to start anew in Namimori. Honestly, not even the baby knew why, his answer to Reborn was that he had felt like it. Nice explanation. Colonello was training the Sun Guardian and was starting to tag along with them more and more, with Fon's same explanation.

The sudden presence of several powerful people made him tense abruptly. Tsuna flinched at the pull of his hair and looked around. He felt them, too. And the Guardians, minus Lambo, reacted to their stopping, making a defensive formation around the children.

"They're coming." The brunette said.

As if synchronized, a group of ten people landed in front of them, on the little walled hill, clad in black uniforms. The same Squalo had been wearing. They stood and more figures landed right opposite the Guardians. The brunette walked between them and the foes, observing the others warily and judgingly.

One had brown hair with a side part green, he was tall and muscular, wearing red-rimmed sunglasses and orange fur around the hood of the uniform. Lussuria. Another had short blonde hair with long bangs, wearing, in addition to the uniform, a purple striped shirt and a silver tiara. Belphegor. Behind them, there was a large, humanoid robot. Reborn didn't know its name. Leviathan was kneeling in front of them, facing Tsuna. Right on the robot's hand, a baby with a hood hiding his face and two triangles' marks on either cheek stood, with a black frog on the head.

"Here there are, the wielders of the halves." The latter said, making Reborn confused and suspicious about his identity.

"VOOOOOOIIIII!" The loud yell made the hitman cringe, while Tsuna sighed and shielded his ears. "How dare you trick me, trash!" He glanced at every teen. "Which one is the wielder of the Rain ring?!"

Yamamoto made a footstep forward. "It's me." He smiled, mischievously.

Hayato tch'ed, looking sideways. "Baeball idiot…" He muttered.

Squalo smirked. "Three seconds. I'll slice you up in three seconds." He lifted his sword-arm.

But Tsuna shielded Takeshi and leaked killing intent all over the place. The Guardians, a little used to the display, simply froze, knowing what it meant. The Varia flinched, surprised. They did not expect so much bloodlust from a teenager, obviously.

"VOOOOIII! Who the hell are you?!"

"My my, you didn't even check my identity? Reborn, are you sure these are professional assassins?" The teen smirked, making Squalo seethe.

"That is what the reports say, I haven't seen them in action, actually."

"Guess Iemitsu isn't the only one to not make trustable reports. Vongola is disappointing…"

"Watch your mouth, trash."

The new voice was deep, crushing and demanding obedience. Reborn looked between the Varia members, that were freeing space for their Boss. Xanxus walked up and bathed in all the attention he gained. Reborn never thought the day would come for him to see Nono's adopted son again.

"So, you're Xanxus." Tsuna lifted his arms, folding one on his chest and the other up to pinch his chin. "Uhm… Yeah, there's a lot more to be unveiled here." The hitman arched a brow, unable to see what to his student was so clear. "I think we may have something in common…"

"What the hell are you talking about, trash?!" Xanxus thundered. "I'm here to take my ring!" He smirked deviously.

"Oh, please, I already know that, Captain Obvious." Tsuna waved a hand towards the other. "You know, I would have given it to you immediately, I'm not interested in this thing." He pointed to the half-ring, hung at his neck with a chain. "But a birdy told me that you're not… How should I say this…? A good-natured person." It was strange to see Xanxus' eyes widen. "In the end, I have to take care of matters that are not mine, quite unnerving, considering I have to involve my friends."

Endearing, how Tsuna had gained control of the whole conversation. Sarcasm. It was a good technique, but dangerous.

"What a foul mouth we have here…" Lussuria commented, biting on his index.

"Shishishishi… Interesting."

"Trash. You're nothing like CEDEF's reports." Xanxus regarded the brunette with new-found interest. "But you'll die now."

Before he was able to launch, crouched down to jump, a pickaxe pierced the concrete in-between the two parties and everyone stopped. Reborn held back a growl, engulfed by the thick bloodlust that instantly waved around from Tsuna. On the end of the road, Iemitsu stood with Basil and another man in a black suit behind him. The man flinched but evaded looking at his son, concentrating on the other.

Mukuro and Hibari equally seethed but stayed put, Kair in front of them with a placating smile. He was biting his lower lip, as if resisting some urge. Hayato and Takeshi knew about the hate, but not the details, so they exchanged a gaze and no more. The children were spared the aura, skillfully, and looked at the scene with a mix of bored and unimpressed expressions. As if thinking that the whole situation, as in threatening their family, was useless and stupid. Impressive. Ryouhei was simply happy for the opportunity to fight. Fon and Colonello were hidden somewhere in the bushes, but he could feel their disagreement about the situation and their desire to step in.

"Hold it, Xanxus. That's enough." He said, walking forward. "From here on, I'll take charge of things."

"Iemitsu…" The boy muttered.

"You, what are you doing here?!" Squalo brought up his sword.

"Is one of your minions planning to lift a weapon against me, the Outside Advisor?"

The two exchanged deadly glares, still fazed by the leaking killing intent. In the end, they both looked at Tsuna, that was wearing a blank mask. Xanxus shook his head, trying to regain control.

"You're a wuss who can't do anything but run around, what do you want now?!" The Rain Varia yelled.

Iemitsu looked down, then back at Nono's adopted son. "I was just waiting for an answer from the Ninth, about what were you doing and how, and it just arrived." He produced two scrolls from the orange worker jacket. "I guess these are his orders."

He launched each scroll at the two Bosses of the groups. Reborn took Tsuna's and handed it to him, that huffed. He opened it after a thanking glance to the hitman, that was perched up on his shoulder. The papers had an orange flame burning on their tops.

"Nono's stamp." Reborn explained.

"I see…" Tsuna answered. "But it seems… Strange." He touched it and hurriedly took his hand away. "There's something wrong."

"And it's Italian, do you know how to translate it?" The hitman tried.

"Yeah, actually…"

* * *

 **Hope you're liking it! See ya!**


	9. 08 – Sun Ring Battle

**Wow, it's March... Time flies! Not good... Well, Thanks for everything and here's the new chap!**

 **Shiho:** It's like a warmth, flame-aware people perceives it and I picture it so that it's simpler to understand how it feels. Ahahah! Thanks!

 **Words: 4975.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Previously... Little snippets.**

The boy had lost his mother at age nine.

Alex. The hitman. Unknown, clean, professional. He was called the Punisher, in his world.

'I know you are curious and that you need to know, but don't push. You've been doing a great job so far.'

Killing. At… what? Nine? He was starting to understand how the student's flames were pulling him so strongly.

"Mom… She was… Killed…" Every word was pronounced as if he had poison in his mouth. "By a…" Killing intent slipped through the tight barriers around Tsuna's mind. "Wicked, dirty, insolent mafioso." His eyes flashed orange. "He dared to… Dared to…" A flicker of pure and raging flames appeared on his forehead for an instant. "Try to… rape her." He closed his eyes and took a long breath. "Then, he understood he didn't want her…. and shot mom." The eyelids lifted, orange glow gone. "She died. They died. I killed them."

It was occupied by a black hi-tech phone.

"He's Iemitsu."

"It's true, the halves are here."

"One day, they started to lose control. After Xanxus appeared. He's Nono's adopted son, too."

"He hasn't ever hit me in the few months he's been here."

"This is the Hyper Dying Will mode."

"Then, we go to Japan, take them back." The man smirked deviously. "… and we beat trashes up."

"There was a man… He abused me, repeatedly."

"So, you're Xanxus. Uhm… Yeah, there's a lot more to be unveiled here. I think we may have something in common…"

* * *

 **08 – Sun Ring Battle**

* * *

"

 _'Until now, I thought that the one worthy to become the heir was Iemitsu's son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and so I compelled to that. However, lately, because I am nearing the end of my life, my intuitions became sharp and I've decided to select an heir who's worthier._

 _My son, Xanxus, is the one._

 _But, there will be people who will not be satisfied with this change. Currently, Iemitsu refuses the offer to give Xanxus the rings. However, I don't intend to have useless battles between my own family members. So, let us start the traditional Vongola Battle, to satisfy everyone._

 _Wait for further instructions.'_

Great, simply great." The brunette snorted. "Not only my childhood, even my friends, my family. Reborn, I swear, after you're done talking with him, he'll be a dead man walking."

The bloodlust increased, making the Varia members cringe and Xanxus go wide-eyed. The interest in them was increasing, too, problematically so. Reborn snorted.

"That's fine, you do to him whatever you wish. I promised."

To Tsuna's killing intent, the hitman's one added as a silk sheet, enveloping it and giving it a more consistent shape. They were united, against one man in particular. Iemitsu shivered, gaping and blinking.

"Anyway…" He said, uncertain. "It means that… Those who wield the same type of Ring will fight in a one-on-one battle."

Two girls jumped from the woods nearby to the centre of the commotion. They had pink, long, straight hair and wore matched outfits, black and white, with masks over their eyes.

"Thank you for waiting." The one with the skirt said.

Tsuna snorted again, rolling his eyes. He was right, drama queens they seemed.

"In this scramble battle for the Rings…" The one wearing pants began.

"We'll serve as the judges."

"We are the Cervello organization, serving directly under the Ninth."

"Please consider our decision regarding the scramble battles as the Ninth's decision."

"The Ninth said that this is the riskiest step to satisfy the entire family."

"Do you have any objections? Xanxus-sama?"

The called one stayed silent, with wary eyes. Which made Tsuna and Reborn suspicious. Probably Iemitsu, too.

"Thank you very much."

"Wait, I do." The CEDEF's Boss said. "I've never heard of your group. How can I leave the judging to someone like that?"

"We cannot accept your objection."

"We serve the Ninth directly, and thus you have no authority over us."

"What…" Iemitsu was speechless.

"Because of the disagreement between the Boss and the outsider advisor, the halves were handed to two different factions."

"The true wielders will be decided over your own lives."

"Hey, Cervello or whatnot." Tsuna couldn't stay silent anymore. "You asked Xanxus if he was okay, but not me, what's the difference? I'm curious." He crossed his arms on his chest, while Reborn smirked.

The two girls looked at each other for a brief moment. They seemed at a loss of words.

"We're deeply sorry. Do you have any objections?"

"Of course I have, are you so dumb?"

Reborn was sure Tsuna was currently undergoing deep stress and probably throwing a fit. He sighed with the smirk still on his lips.

"My Lighting Guardian is a child, for goodness' sake. I'm not your… Sorry, Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta, could you cover your ears please… Thanks. I'm not your fucking toy and not in your wicked Mafia world. Why should I abide to your damned rules?"

"Tsuna, you're going hysteric."

"Oh, sorry…" He took a deep breath, while some Guardians chuckled, making him blush and pout. "Guys, you're not helping…"

"Sorry, Tenth…" Hayato tried to suppress the laughter, turning serious, and failing miserably.

"Maa maa, Tsuna, you're giving quite the show." Takeshi smiled, entertained.

The brunette pinched his nose and took a long breath. "Even Kyouya… Cant' believe it." He sighed. "Back to the main point. I can't stop this little shit if I don't accept, so I do. At one condition." The Cervello unwillingly nodded. "If I suspect that my Guardians, or his, are in danger, as in their lives are at risk, I'll intervene and help."

"That's not possible." One girl said, fidgety.

"Intervening during a Ring Battle implies that the counterpart gets the ring."

"No exceptions."

Reborn scoffed. For a moment, a fleeting one, he had thought they were going to fall. The two were still eyeing his student warily. To be honest, everyone was. Iemitsu was the funniest one.

"Guessed so…"

"Tsu-nii! Tsu-nii!"

Unaware of the heavy atmosphere, Lambo had exited the Guardians' defensive circle and grabbed Tsuna's sleeve. Reborn grumbled while the teen smiled and erased the killing intent. He probably thought it was not healthy around children. Mother-hen.

"Yes, Lambo?" He crouched down to the child's level.

"Is this my fault?" He asked with puppy eyes.

Tsuna was thrown a bit off-balance by that. "But, of course not! It's not your fault!"

"Then it's okay, I can fight!" He threw his arms in the sky with a playful grin.

The brunette blinked and patted his head. "Maybe I have a little idea… Are you sure you're not scared?"

Lambo looked offended, but Tsuna smirked and motioned for him to go back. He stood, turned his back to the children and glared with pure and untarnished hatred at the opposite party. His killing intent, however, was directed to his side, where Iemitsu flinched. Reborn smirked again.

"Okay, then. You just forced a child to give away his innocence, feel proud."

Kyouya snorted and Hayato scoffed. Fon and Colonello made their presence known from behind some trees and jumped on Tsuna's shoulders. The hitman looked at them with an arched brow. They shrugged and crossed their arms, looking directly at the Cervello. The two girls blinked before regaining their speaking ability.

"The first will be the Sun Ring Battle, tomorrow at midnight, in Namimori Middle School."

"Ah! Wait!" Tsuna looked warily at the dark aura enveloping Kyouya. "The school… Will you take care of the building?"

"Yes, we will."

The prefect settled down but grunted. "Perfect." Tsuna chirped.

Reborn shook his head in exasperation. This family was honestly tiring. Family… Unsettling word.

The Cervello jumped away after a brief goodbye while the Varia Guardians didn't even wave a hand. Xanxus was the last one to go away, looking straight at Tsuna with apparent interest and curiosity.

"You've got yourself a fan, Tsuna!" Takeshi joked.

"A fan? The blood-thirsty fanatic?" The brunette blinked owlishly.

Reborn and Fon chuckled. Hayato face-palmed.

"That was an extreeeme exchange, Sawada!" Ryouhei commented, strangely quieter than the usual.

Tsuna sighed, remembering what waited the day after. "I'm sorry guys. Apparently, the first round is Ryouhei's."

The older teen grinned. "EXTREEEME!" And was gone with Colonello, yelling about training and extreemee's.

"That's the way." Reborn grinned.

Tsuna snorted, still ignoring the group of three at their left. The two babies left looked at them and the brunette caught the hint. He turned slowly, killing intent still present and kicking the air.

Iemitsu was looking at his son, directly in his eyes, with pain, guilt, longing and shame. Reborn sighed and jumped in Tsuna's awaiting arms.

"Ok, you guys go home to rest. I'll have my talk, all right?" He said, mostly to his student.

The teen tightened his hold on the hitman slightly and nodded. Aside from utter ire, Reborn could see uncertainty and hurt in his eyes. He resisted the urge to caress his cheek and sighed again, jumping down towards the external advisor.

The group turned and went away, leaving them alone. Luckily, Fon had taken the hidden request to look after Tsuna. Reborn gazed over the man and glared.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." He snarled.

Iemitsu flinched, shoulders slumped and eyes dropped on the road. Basil and the man understood the gravity of the situation and stepped aside, leaving them alone.

"I'm waiting." The baby crossed his arms on his chest and drummed his fingers impatiently.

The man sighed and sat at the border of the road, cross-legged. Reborn got near and sat in the same manner in front of him. After some more silent moments, the hitman coughed. Iemitsu sighed and looked sideways. Still silent. Reborn wanted to snarl, but resisted.

"What happened?"

"I…" He gritted his teeth. "I wanted to protect them. I wanted to keep my wife and son safe. Away from… Any danger."

The hitman sighed. "How did they find them?"

"Someone infiltrated the CEDEF. He's been taken care of immediately, but he managed to leak the information."

"Man up and tell me the whole story." He was _not_ patient.

"I received the ransom request a week after the abduction. They wanted money. I gave them the amount. But… You know how these things work, they asked for more… We weren't able to locate them. With Tsuna's flames sealed, it was impossible. The ransom went on until after he was found and brought home. When I knew of it, we stopped obliging. I guess they got greedy…" He took a long breath. "After everything, Nana was furious. She asked me why and I… I told her. She didn't want anything more to do with me." Reborn wanted to scoff and roll his eyes, but resisted. "I didn't come back anymore. I thought that putting more spies on the house could have attracted the attention and someone already knew their location."

This time Reborn couldn't suppress a silent sigh. He knew what the man was going to tell next.

"After more abduction attempts, Nana moved and I don't know where she went. They found her and Tsuna again and… I guess you know what happened that time."

"I know, but you don't know what your son went through during those three months, right?"

Iemitsu shook his head while blinking. "Nana never told me."

"It's not my place to tell." The man nodded thoughtfully. "Who adopted Tsuna?"

Needless to say, that notion had eaten the hitman inside for too long. He needed the answer. He had a feeling it was one of the biggest pieces of the puzzle that he still lacked.

"It was not entirely legal. He just took custody of him." He looked uncertain whether to tell or not. "He took my place… Rightfully. He protected him and gave him a family. You're doing the same thing, more or less."

Reborn nodded. "You can't tell me."

Iemitsu shook his head. "You know him as an alias, Reborn. I can't sell him like this after all he's done."

And there went his opportunity. He had to wait again for Tsuna to be ready. Well… He didn't mind.

"Be prepared, Iemitsu. Your son is vengeful and wants to seriously kill you. Why didn't you try to contact him after the funeral?"

"I noticed…" He shivered. "Because… I thought he didn't want anything to do with me, like his mother. I… didn't know how to thread and… Time passed."

"Yes, he'll kill you."

"I don't think…."

"Exactly, you don't think, dumb-head. I hope for him that you two are able to talk civilly before your death. And know that I want to kill you, too." Reborn seized him with a murderous glare. "Behave, Iemitsu."

Leon turned into a green bat and the hitman hit the man's head. He bathed in the yelp and jumped away, leaving the other to his stupid mind. The baby ran back home to find everyone asleep. He felt the need to stretch, because of the heavy bloodlust that he'd been in, and used his sun flames to grow back in his old body, once he had closed the door of their room.

He smiled in the familiar feeling and turned to Tsuna, only to sigh. The boy was once again having a nightmare. Lately, it had been a less frequent happening. Seeing his father may have triggered a lot of memories. Reborn sat at the side of the bed and observed as the teen turned and kicked the sheet. He was sweating and whispering something like 'no' and more intelligible words.

The hitman brushed a big hand through the student's hair. The teen frowned but stopped his thrashing. His breath evened and his eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times before focusing on the man in front of him. Of all the possible reactions one could expect, the smile he received was the most surprising. It was kind and held a lot of unsaid things. Unspeakable things.

"Reborn…"

He should have expected the teen would recognize him. He smirked. A trembling hand reached for his cheek, rubbing soothingly.

"Thank you."

The hitman arched a slim brow, touching the hand with a calloused finger. "For what?" His deep baritone was low and strange to hear after all that time.

"For everything…"

Reborn frowned despite his control. Tsuna looked at him with thankful eyes. He sighed.

"I'm your tutor, you don't need to thank me."

"You're doing a lot more than a tutor usually does. You're helping me, you're supporting me, and not only because of your contract with the Vongola."

Reborn scoffed. "You're sleep-talking."

Tsuna chuckled and let his hand slip down, closing his eyes. "As you wish."

The hitman took off his hand from the teen's hair. He was soon asleep again, peacefully this time. Reborn stopped slowly the brushing of his finger on Tsuna's other hand and sighed.

He was right. Aside from the training and the tutoring, what he was doing half the time was not per his contract with Nono. He was purely enjoying this life. Few months, alright, but full and… Happy. True, Tsuna was not an easy one, secretive and slippery, but he was that way, too.

When he had witnessed the Sky Flames that the teen possesses, he had understood a few things. First of all, it was true that their purity and strength pulled him in. It was a kind and all-encompassing acceptance that enveloped his whole being every single time he witnessed that bright orange glow. But, second, it was not only that. He knew. He didn't accept it, though. He couldn't, anyway. Too soon to even process the words, again, and too many things complicating the situation. Beginning from Varia's threat, ending to his contract. Not considering Iemitsu, age, eventual reactions…

It was funny how rejection didn't even reach his thoughts. He smirked at that and stood from the bed. He put his fedora with Leon on the windowsill and brushed off the need of a strong coffee. He couldn't make it as good as Tsuna was able to.

* * *

In true Iemitsu's cowardly fashion, the dumb-head didn't visit nor stalk them. Thankfully, they were in school leave for the vacations and the day passed by quietly. The children played in the garden and Tsuna overlooked the building of the new house during the morning. Reborn followed him, or, more like, used him as a moving nest of soft hair.

After lunch, Kair came to visit them. The hitman was observing him playing hide-and-seek with the children, puzzled. The book he had received as a present from the boy was more than a case, he had found out later. The first pages talked about an orphan, adopted and then abandoned, that decided to take revenge against his family. In the end, he didn't see it through because there was a reason behind his abandonment.

All in all, it was a collection of tips on how to thread with Tsuna. Simply speaking. And he found that a lot of those were useful. For example, trying to understand exactly what passed through that closed mind was a lot simpler. Just observing was bound to not work, so he had followed the advice from the book and engaged conversations. About random topics. That then led them to the main one, to the matter at hand.

Sometimes it was about trivial things, like what to cook or when to do chores. Other times it was a bit more important, as how was the children's training going on or the other Guardians' well-being. But never happened something like how he was currently behaving.

He was sitting at the table, mug of tea in hand, gaze into nothingness and eyes filled with a storm of emotions. Reborn stood from the windowsill, taking with him the coffee, and sat in front of him.

"Kair is losing." He said.

Tsuna blinked and looked at the window, smiling. "He's not good at games."

"Really?"

He nodded. "He enjoys playing, but loses sight of the objective all too soon." He chuckled. "It's good, either way he'd be too serious."

"He strikes me as the playful type."

"He is… He wasn't." Tsuna sighed. "When Kyouya found him, he was…" He struggled to find the right word. "A safe. Closed, not talking, not acknowledging, not accepting and not wanting help. As if… A stray cat untrusting humans…"

"But he's changed."

The teen sighed. "After gaining his trust, yes."

"How?"

"Well… Kyouya pestered him."

Reborn blinked, incredulous. "Hibari?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yes. I don't know why, maybe he felt Kair was strong… Honestly, he's hard to understand. He became fixated on making him join the Committee." The teen chuckled. "Kair beat him up a lot of times."

"He's that strong?"

"He is, but he doesn't like to fight. Kyouya accepted it and doesn't force him to do anything."

"How strange…"

"Not so much, once you see them together, right?"

Reborn thought about it and found the thing right. Whenever the two were together, Hibari was more approachable while Kair was calm and contented. A sudden thought crossed his mind.

"They're a couple?"

Tsuna frowned. "I don't know about that, honestly." Then smiled. "But I'd not be against it. They fit."

Reborn nodded. "I guess…" He took a sip of his coffee.

The brunette sighed. "Do you think it will be alright?"

And there it was… "You're a worrywart. Colonello personally trained him. Trust them."

"I do…" He stretched his arms on the table, at either side of Reborn, and placed his head on one. "Can't help worrying, though."

For a moment, a short-lived one, Reborn thought that Kair had come to give them the possibility to talk. But… That was… Too much. Honestly. What a bunch…

He silently put a tiny hand on the free arm and sighed. A worrywart mother-hen, indeed.

* * *

Tsuna face-palmed.

"It's… a special arena that we've prepared for the match of the Sun Guardians."

"Their traits have been considered for its building."

The teen grumbled. "Can't they use their money for something more useful…"

"I agree, Juudaime!"

"You're right, Tsuna. But, I think a lot is at stake, so they want a show." Takeshi laughed.

"Exactly." Reborn nodded.

"There are powerful lights on the ceiling of the cage." Tsuna noted. "Ryouhei, be careful." He looked at him. "Remember, your life is a lot worthier than a ring." He smirked. "Plus, even if I'm abiding to their rules, it doesn't mean I'll follow them through. Take it easy."

Reborn scoffed, Mukuro chuckled and Kyouya yawned. The Sun Guardian grinned and clashed his red-gloved fists in front of his face, determined.

"I'll win."

Tsuna shook his head in fond exasperation. Colonello smirked and kicked the boy into the ring after a quick good luck from everyone. Lussuria was already on it, while the other Varia members observed from the opposite side. Xanxus was on a roof, detached from them.

"It's strange for the Boss to be here…" The baby in the hood said.

"Shishishi… You should worry about the three that are carefully eyeing you, Mammon."

"I feel like charging them some observation fees."

"Tch. I should just kill them all instead of participating in this shit. VOOOOOIIII!"

"Oh, geez. What's with him and his loud voice!" Tsuna whined.

"TRASH!"

"Shut up."

Xanxus landed on the ground between the lashing Squalo and the irked Tsuna. He eyed the brunette with the same curiosity from the day before. His student held the gaze with a straight back and unwavering eyes. Reborn could almost see thunders and clouds of dirt flashing from one to the other. But there was something else, too.

"Xanxus-sama…" One of the Cervello spoke, warily.

"We must ask you to kindly stay aside during the fight."

The mafioso snorted but broke the exchange and sat on a low wall. Tsuna scoffed, arms crossed on his chest, and turned his back to him. Reborn shook his head with a smirk. Fortunately, at least the children were home, already sleeping, with Tetsuya and Kair. In one word, safe.

Fon was on the brunette's shoulder while Reborn jumped in his arms to stay comfier. And ignored the startled gaze of his fellow Arcobaleno. The two Sun Guardians were at the centre of the ring, getting checked if the halves weren't fakes, when Iemitsu appeared with Basil at his side. Tsuna ignored them blatantly and Reborn just sent him a murderous gaze.

From their back, Xanxus smirked at the exchange. The hitman didn't know if he had to consider that positive or not. He filed the note away in his mind and trained his gaze to the beginning fight.

"As a rule, we will have you hang the ring from your neck."

"And, upon defeating the opponent and taking it, that person will be declared the winner."

Lussuria's expression morphed, eyeing Ryouhei, and Reborn felt Tsuna shiver.

"Oh! Oh dear! Your body! You're tooootally my type! Oh dear!"

The brunette face-palmed again. "Oh my God…"

"What.. Did he just say?" Hayato whispered in horror.

"Oooooh… I'm sooooooo taking you hommmmmmme…. Uhmmmm…" He mouthed a kiss.

"What are you saying…" Ryouhei said with a frown.

"That's rare…" Mammon commented from his position in Gola Mosca's hand, the humanoid robot.

"And unfortunate." Levi finished.

Ryouhei took a fighting stance and muttered: "I don't get what you're talking about, but I'll just fight fairly and that's all."

"Oh my, boxing? Isn't that pathetic?" Lussuria took off his mantle, revealing tight muscles. "I shall go ahead and play with you with the ultimate standing martial art, Muay Thai."

"You just insulted my boxing?!"

As the boy said those words, the lights on the ceiling turned on and engulfed the ring blindingly. Everyone covered their eyes, aside from Lussuria, that had the usual sunglasses. Reborn quickly distributed shades to everyone, now able to see that their friend was in trouble.

Lussuria had used the momentum of blindness to kick Ryouhei in the stomach roughly. Reborn could feel the rage about the unfairness bubble in Tsuna's chest as Takeshi tried to give their friend a pair of sunglasses, failing due to rules. But, instead of unleashing it, he turned to Xanxus, that was still observing him. The hitman arched a brow at that, wasn't the fight more important?

"You're so scared of us to need these tricks?"

A tick mark appeared on the other's temple. "What tricks?"

Tsuna scoffed. "You should control your underlings, Xanxus, or I'll unleash mine, and you won't like it."

With that, he turned again. Surprisingly, the other didn't bite back. Reborn didn't know if it was because of the subtle but there threat or because it was unexpected.

Ryouhei, in the meantime, was on the floor, gasping for air. He had hit the metal wires of the ring, apparently electrical and heated to several hundred degrees. Tsuna seethed, but stayed put nonetheless. Reborn felt proud.

"Mmmmmmm…. You're slowly reaching my perfect, ideal body…. My ultimate sense of beauty… A cold, deteriorated, not moving body…!"

"…. Wouldn't that be a _dead_ body?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah…" Hayato answered.

"Why is every single one prone to logodiarroic prolapse?" Tsuna snorted, making even Hibari chuckle.

"Because they're all drama queens, dear Tsunayoshi." Mukuro answered.

Meanwhile, Ryouhei successfully hit Lussuria's chin, sending him flying away. Tsuna grunted.

"He's really playing…" Belphegor said.

"He got hit on purpose." Mammon added.

Lussuria flipped in the air and landed on his two feet, unharmed. Ryouhei, though, seemed focused on his senses, eyes still closed. When the man jumped to attack, the boxer threw a fist, that, instead of the face, hit the knee. The arm and hand instantly suffered the consequences. Several gashes appeared on the skin, blood exploding outside. Ryouhei shouted in pain.

"Like the Guardian of the Sun, I reflect the misfortune back towards you." Lussuria said while the other was on the ground. "My left leg is a metal knee and has a plate in it. Your fist is useless now."

"And he's dehydrating because of the heat…" Tsuna bit his lower lip.

Reborn nodded and rubbed a hand on his student's arm. The brunette looked at Colonello, that was calm and collected, arms crossed, and waiting. With seemingly renovated trust, Tsuna sighed and trained his eyes on the battlefield.

"This boy is finished. I'll finally have him…."

"What are you waiting for, Ryouhei?" Colonello asked. "You don't need my authorization."

The fighter got slowly up, gritted teeth and glistening in sweat.

"You can't last in the scorching light, boy." Lussuria commented. "Hurry up and die, so I can add your corpse to my collectiooooon…."

"No…. Not yet."

"Uhmmmmm…. Your punches won't affect me."

"My left one didin't."

The foe looked at him, unimpressed. Tsuna hummed and Reborn nodded.

"That's right." Hayato said, fist hitting his palm. "He hasn't even once used his right hand."

"Strange…" Takeshi commented.

"Colonello, why?" Tsuna asked.

"First reason, to give the cells a rest and make sure they're in a perfect condition. Second, he's the Guardian of the Sun." He explained.

"This right fist…" Ryouhei started, turned towards his friends. "… exists only to turn around the extreeeme disadvantage I have."

Lussuria laughed. "You're funny!" And Ryouhei turned to him. "If you can't hit me, so what?"

The man started using footwork, quicker and quicker, making himself almost impossible to be seen. He hit with a fist his enemy, sending him to the floor. Ryouhei stood up again, focused, his stance in preparation for a right fist. Lussuria reached for a kick but, this time, the boxer was prepared. He hit him square in the chin, blood spluttering from the blow.

"Maximum Cannon!"

The sunglasses broke and the man dropped on the ground. Or so it seemed. The Varia member did a somersault and landed on his knee with a smirk.

"That was risky." He whined.

Ryouhei grinned. "I hit it."

Everyone looked up at the panels of lights. One of them was broken. The boy launched two more hits and slowly opened his eyes.

"I can see now."

"I don't care about that. But you could destroy those? Unbelievable."

"Lussuria." Belphegor called him. "Look at his body carefully."

"Wha–….. Salt crystals?" He spluttered, then recomposed. "I see. You shot it, formed because of evaporated sweat." He laughed out loud. "And here I was, thinking you used the same technique of the First Sun Guardian. It was only a cheap trick."

Tsuna looked at Reborn in his arms, that nodded. "It's true."

Lussuria jumped forward and brushed off the salt crystals with his fist into the light on the side of the ring, destroying them. The brunette sighed, glasses discarded, but looked once more at Colonello and settled.

"We don't need tricks, brat." Xanxus suddenly said, making Tsuna turn. "The gap between our abilities and yours is too wide." He smirked.

"Oh really?" Tsuna snorted. "Then, tell me, why are you so willingly abiding to the rules? Why don't you come here and take the ring? Why are you being patient, wrath?"

Xanxus' eyes widened in surprise. The brunette simply shrugged.

"Your flames are erratic, lashing in every direction with unparalleled anger. You thought I couldn't feel them?" Reborn observed as Tsuna's flame appeared on his forehead, eyes ablaze. "Don't underestimate me, nor my family."

He then closed his eyes and the flame went away. Tsuna turned and Xanxus was once again silent, thoughtful, surprise still there and barely hidden.

"This is only a game for us." Lussuria said, all too much glad.

"Say that after taking my right fist." Ryouhei countered.

"Geez, boy, that punch won't do anything to me…"

"If I don't try, I won't know!"

"Well said, Ryouhei!" Colonello yelled. "That's my disciple, kora! Concentrate more power into that fist!"

"Alright! Let's go, to the EXTREEEMEEEE!"

Hayato rolled his eyes, Takeshi chuckled, Tsuna smiled while shaking his head, exasperated. Fon and Mukuro had a smile, too. Hibari was snoring somewhere.

Lussuria started again his footwork and his metal plated knee was about to meet the right fist when Tsuna flinched and shouted.

"Remember the promise to your sister!"

Ryouhei's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth. When they hit, the metal plate disintegrated and Lussuria fell face"first on the other side of the ring. Panting, the boy looked at Tsuna and gave him a grinning thumb"up. He then approached his enemy.

"It was a good, tense battle. But I need the ring, now."

"No! It's mine! I'm part of the Varia!" Lussuria countered, trying to stand up. "I have t–"

Something hit the man in the back, making him spit blood and fall to the floor. Behind the battlefield, Gola Mosca's free hand was fuming, the obvious source of the blow.

"Trash." Xanxus said, leaving.

Squalo laughed and Belphegor snickered. Tsuna's group was astonished.

"Erasing the weaks." Reborn said.

When Ryouhei tried to help Lussuria, the two Cervello girls blocked his path.

"Don't get any closer."

"At this moment, Lussuria is unable to continue fighting."

"Therefore, Sasagawa Ryouhei is the winner of the Sun Ring Battle."

"The battle for tonight is finished, we shall announce tomorrow's combatants."

"The match will be the Lightning Ring Battle."

While Leviathan was already enjoying the news, Reborn gripped tightly Tsuna's arms. He had immediately flinched and tensed up, despite his control. This match… Had a high probability of turning out bloodily. And Iemitsu, just disappearing again, was not helping.

* * *

 **See ya!**


	10. 09 – Lightning and Storm Ring Battle

**First, let me get this straight: I am not late because I forgot about this. Easter was on the first of the month, then the day after I had plans and today I had to change speech's punctuation from hyphens to quotation marks (as you guys chose in the poll).**

 **So, Happy Easter, even though I'm late (for this, too), to the ones who celebrate this festivity!**

 **Now, back to the main point of this...**

 **Shiho:** Ahahaha! Are you referring to Iemitsu? Weeeell... The bashing will go on, for now :) Thanks, as alwasy!

 **Words: 5574.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Previously... Little snippets.**

The boy had lost his mother at age nine.

Alex. The hitman. Unknown, clean, professional. He was called the Punisher, in his world.

'I know you are curious and that you need to know, but don't push. You've been doing a great job so far.'

"Mom… She was… Killed…" Every word was pronounced as if he had poison in his mouth. "By a…" Killing intent slipped through the tight barriers around Tsuna's mind. "Wicked, dirty, insolent mafioso." His eyes flashed orange. "He dared to… Dared to…" A flicker of pure and raging flames appeared on his forehead for an instant. "Try to… rape her." He closed his eyes and took a long breath. "Then, he understood he didn't want her…. and shot mom." The eyelids lifted, orange glow gone. "She died. They died. I killed them."

"One day, they started to lose control. After Xanxus appeared. He's Nono's adopted son, too."

"There was a man… He abused me, repeatedly."

"So, you're Xanxus. Uhm… Yeah, there's a lot more to be unveiled here. I think we may have something in common…"

"You asked Xanxus if he was okay, but not me, what's the difference? I'm curious."

"You've got yourself a fan, Tsuna!" Takeshi joked.

"It was not entirely legal. He just took custody of him." He looked uncertain whether to tell or not. "He took my place… Rightfully. He protected him and gave him a family. You're doing the same thing, more or less."

"Behave, Iemitsu."

"You're doing a lot more than a tutor usually does. You're helping me, you're supporting me, and not only because of your contract with the Vongola."

"Therefore, Sasagawa Ryouhei is the winner of the Sun Ring Battle."

* * *

 **09 – Lightning and Storm Ring Battle**

* * *

Tsuna looked at the full Sun ring. It was a simple metal band with a shield. On it were carved three shells on the top and a sun on the bottom. He sighed and gave it back to Ryouhei, that wore it proudly.

They were currently in the hospital. The Sun Guardian's left arm was bandaged and treated. He grinned, victorious. But there was also some regret in his expression.

"It was not your fault, lawn head." Hayato grumpily said.

"They're really bad guys." Takeshi added with a frown.

"We wouldn't be in this situation if they were not." Tsuna grumpily snorted.

"Hn."

"I'm surprised the skylark is here… Nfufufu…"

"Don't irk him, Mukuro."

"As you wish, dear Tsunayoshi."

Reborn felt the teen's arms around his tiny body flinch. He smirked. The Mist Guardian was apparently able to creep even his student. He may be able to use it.

"Lussuria is in this hospital, Ryouhei." Tsuna smiled. "And you were really brave on the ring."

"EXTREEEEMEEE! It was a tough fight!"

"Tomorrow's one is going to be tougher….."

Fon, perked on Tsuna's shoulder, coughed. "I'm envious of Colonello now. You trusted him and his training."

They ignored Kyouya's disgruntled sigh. "I'm sorry, can't help it…"

Reborn smirked. "Worrywart mother-hen."

Tsuna pouted and blushed. "I'm kind of fed up of you pointing that out every single time."

"I enjoy your reactions."

"I noticed…" He sighed and looked at the clock. "Okay guys, it's three in the morning and the damn battles have only begun… Let's go home and rest." He glanced at Ryouhei. "Colonello will take care of Kyoko for you, get better quickly, okay?"

"EXTREEEEEMEEEEE!"

They all covered their ears at the yell. "And don't shout in the hospital, please?" Tsuna chuckled, making the boxer blush. "Good night!"

The group left the building, Hibari had already vanished prior through the window. Takeshi and Hayato were visibly tired but still lowly bickering. Mukuro detached from them almost immediately, bidding Tsuna a good night.

"Of course the cow brat will be alright." The silver-haired yelled.

"Maa maa, he's a child. Even Tsuna is worried."

"I am, and I hate having to involve him in a fight."

Fon sighed with a fond smile. The Arcobaleno getting attached to his student was something that the hitman couldn't have imagined in his wildest dream. And that brought forth another strange toddler…

"Don't worry, Tsuna-sama. We won't allow them to hurt him."

Reborn was fairly sure he heard an added 'too badly'. He scoffed. Storm and Lightning, they had a strong affinity. And Takeshi was effectively acting as the calming Rain.

"I heard that, Hayato." Tsuna chuckled. "But I guess you're right." His eyes took a bright orange hue as he looked at his two Guardians. " _No one_ who hurts my friends will live unscathed."

The hitman had the urge to let shivers take control of his body. Not out of fear. The cause was something else. Something wilder and… oddly welcome.

Hayato and Takeshi blinked twice, a bit surprised, but both smiled. Proudness, fondness, trust… A lot could be read in their eyes, even when they went their own way. Fon chuckled.

"Tsunayoshi, you're an endless surprise."

"Is that a compliment?" He turned to the infant.

"It is."

Reborn smirked, feeling proud himself. They arrived home, where Hibari and Kair were waiting in the garden, lit by the pole of the road.

"Thanks, Kair. Were they good?"

The boy waved a dismissive hand and nodded with a smile. Without more greetings, Kyouya took hold of one of Kair's sleeves and walked away, pulling the other, that shrugged with a grin.

"I bet he's got a thing for Kair." Reborn said.

"You know, I think I agree…" Tsuna chuckled. "They're rather cute."

"I know of two that are even cuter." Fon commented.

The brunette stopped in the entryway and looked at the toddler. "Who?"

Reborn arched a brow, arms crossed.

"If you don't already know…" He gazed at his fellow Arcobaleno. "It's not my place to tell." And jumped upstairs, leaving the two alone.

Tsuna sighed, puzzled. "I don't think I've overlooked some of my friends' relationships so much…"

The hitman shook his head but kept silent. He knew too well what his friend was referring to. Was it so obvious? No, only Fon was able to pinpoint it… He was the only one who could thoroughly catch the hints and connect the dots. Colonello was too dense. He face-palmed.

"Is everything okay, Reborn?"

He looked up. Tsuna was gazing at him with concern and curiosity written all over his face. They were in their room and he was near the hammock.

"Yes, Tsuna." He jumped to rest on his bed.

"You sure?"

"You're starting to worry about me, too?" He smirked.

"Well…" He averted his eyes. "I did since the first moment, but… I see your point. A teenager worrying over a the world greatest hitman… Unsightly."

Reborn's heart squeezed at that remark. From the very beginning…? … Why?

"It's not." He almost bit his tongue in retaliation.

"What?"

He glanced up from his hands. Tsuna was half-dressed and he averted his gaze, even if it was too dark to see anything. Pitiful.

"It's not… Unsightly." With that, he changed in a split second and laid down, Leon on his fedora on the windowsill. "Goodnight."

* * *

It was a lightning storm. Tsuna face-palmed.

"Are they using the money to control the weather, now?"

Takeshi laughed. They were on the roof of Nami High. A web net of metal pipes was built, creating a hexagonal base for a total of seven tall and big lightning rods, one central.

"This battleground is called Circuito Elettrico. (Electric Circuit)" The Cervello girls said.

A thunder hit the central rod. The floor shone as the electricity ran through all the metal base.

"It's been coated with a special conductor."

"It increases the strength of the lightning several times."

"I want to do that! Tsu-nii! Tsu-nii!" Lambo grabbed Tsuna's sleeve and jumped excitedly.

The brunette glanced at the horns on his afro, one of which had the word 'dumb' scribbled on, and sighed. "Are you sure, Lambo?" He asked, crouching down to the child's eye"level.

Reborn observed from the hairy nest as the child turned serious and looked straight into Tsuna's eyes. He nodded and promptly hugged the brunette. That literally melted in the show of affection, hugging him back.

"Then be careful, okay? And…" He whispered. "Don't forget your surprise weapon."

He let him go and Lambo approached happily the battleground. Leviathan was already waiting there for his opponent. The other members appeared suddenly behind him, grinning deviously as always.

"Levi showed up two hours early again? Can't believe him.." Belphegor snickered.

"Unlike you, he sometimes gets overzealous." Mammon countered from his perch on Gola Mosca's hand.

"VOOOOIIII! Just finish this shit already!"

Tsuna sighed, making Takeshi laugh and Hayato growl. At that, Squalo turned towards his counterpart and smirked.

"You… Have you bought your coffin?"

"Nope." Takeshi answered happily, then narrowed his eyes and unsheathed his sword. "I've been craving yours. It will suit you nicely, with the words 'loud' and 'weak' on either side."

Squalo growled loudly, but was ignored as Tsuna's group snickered playfully. Even Hibari 'umph'-ed, but the brunette quickly regained his worried expression. Reborn and Fon tightened their grips on his black shirt. Unconsciously. They didn't even notice they did.

As the Cervello announced the begin of the brawl, Lambo and Leviathan were looking at each other. Ignoring Varia's comments about instant death and unrealistic battle, a thunder struck. Tsuna watched in apprehension as the boy was electrocuted but relaxed soon. He visibly tuned out the illogical sentences spoken by the Cervello and observed Lambo.

Although slightly burned and face-first down, the boy started to move and sat up, teary-eyed. "That… hurt."

Reborn smirked at Tsuna's relieved smile. "Being struck continuously as a child by lightning does this… I don't know if I want to destroy his Famiglia or thank them…" He frowned. "I still want to destroy them."

The hitman held a snicker and glanced at Varia. The men were talking about Leviathan, being serious, dedicated, punctual… and jealous? Of Lambo?

"Jealous of the cow brat? Seriously?" Hayato voiced, unknowingly, Reborn's thoughts.

Tsuna smirked, but it was short-lived. "Jealousy is problematic."

As on cue, the opponent ran forward and attacked with his sword. Lambo was able to evade some slashes, but was hit by a sideways kick. Regaining his feet, the scramble began again. This time, Leviathan successfully sent him on the floor and was about to stab him.

Tsuna's breath itched but seeing the ten-years bazooka, he relaxed again. Before the hit, Lambo was engulfed by smoke as the bazooka shot him, sending his hidden body away from the sword. The rain and the wind helped the smoke dissipate and the older Lambo came into view. Reborn almost sighed at the relieved breath taken by his student.

"Worrywart."

"Sue me."

"I didn't think that dumplings would be my last meal…"

"Cow brat!" Hayato yelled, gaining his attention. "Lightning Ring Battle."

Lambo blinked but nodded, training his gaze on Leviathan. He dropped the chopsticks and the handkerchief. Obviously, Varia got angry.

"VOOOOOIIIII! That's an outsider!"

"No." Cervello wearing pants said. "He's the same person from ten years in the future."

"Therefore, we recognize him as the candidate and the battle may go on."

"That's interesting… shishishishi."

"What's that bazooka…" Mammon caressed his chin.

"Don't stand out more than me." Leviathan muttered.

"That's kind of impossible. I'm star material, after all…" He gathered the horns from the floor and wore them. "Thunder Set."

A lightning struck right him, charging the body. He bended forward and targeted his opponent. He resembled a bull.

"He's more and more like a real cow." Hayato smirked.

"You stand out too much." Leviathan muttered again. "The one who'll fulfill the role of Guardian and gain the most trust from the Boss… will be me!"

Tsuna sighed, mumbling again about drama queens. Reborn could relate, again.

Seven umbrellas shot up in the sky from the Varia Guardian, opening. They caught the electricity of thunders and got charged, striking Lambo. He visibly suffered the hit.

"Too much voltage…" Reborn commented.

The boy was on the floor again, teary-eyed. "That hurt."

"He won't change one bit…" Hayato face-palmed.

Takeshi patted him on the back, reassuringly. Reborn, and Tsuna if his arched brow was anything to go by, found it strange that Gokudera only whimpered and didn't brush off the hand. But Lambo's fight drew again their full attention. He was using the bazooka.

Engulfed once more by the usual smoke, he successfully avoided another stab. Lambo was taller, with longer hair and seemed a lot more mature and collected, with a few long and thin braids.

"It can be used twice…?" Tsuna asked Reborn.

"So it seems… But, the time-limit, how's it going to be affected?"

"Aah… This situation… If I'm not dreaming, I must be in the past…"

"That's right, cow brat." Hayato snorted.

Lambo turned to them and smiled. "Hey, Tsu-nii… This is really nostalgic… Don't worry too much, okay? Everything will be okay." Tsuna blinked in confusion as the man faced his opponent. "Oh, Levi-n–… Leviathan? This will be strange…" He chuckled.

Reborn tilted his head. Strange? How so? He felt Tsuna tighten his embrace on the tiny body and brushed a hand on the other's arm.

"It doesn't matter who you are, I'm going to kill you."

Leviathan used his umbrellas again and charged electricity towards Lambo. Coupled with that, a thunder hit the central rod and an impossible amount of power hit the man from twenty years into the future. Ignoring whatever comment about 'he's done for' or 'poor soul' or 'he's won', Tsuna watched in apprehension and relief as Lambo used the Cuoio Elettrico to discharge all the electricity into the ground.

… Well… Not exactly the ground… But into the whole building… Windows shattered and Reborn observed Kair put a calming hand on Hibari's shoulder.

"They'll repair it, Kyouya, their expense. Don't worry."

The skylark grunted and went back to his napping place. Tsuna sighed and turned again to the battle. Ignoring Iemitsu's arrival. The coward…

"I'll kill you no matter what!" Leviathan suddenly yelled, probably in a burst of jealousy. "Watch me go straight for the heart with my electricity."

Lambo wore a different pair of horns and charged them. Running against the enemy, he projected the power forward in a wide blade"like form, hitting Leviathan. The foe was overwhelmed and showed several gashes on his visible skin.

"You're still not good enough." Lambo said. "Go home and practi–"

Smoke engulfed the man's frame. The 10-years old Lambo appeared and Tsuna's breath itched. Leviathan didn't lose a moment, immediately charging against the boy, going for a stab. Reborn had only a fleeting moment to process what was going to happen.

With a sigh, he jumped out of Tsuna's grasp and watched as his student all but melted down the whole battlefield. The lightning rods crashed down on Leviathan, that was forced to jump back. The Cervello took a whole minute to understand what was going on. And, by then, Tsuna was already shielding Lambo, taking the Ring from his neck. He urged the boy to go back and stood.

The bright orange flame, to which Reborn was getting more and more attached, was burning, unwavering, on his student's forehead. Leon flickered his tongue at seeing his gloves used so marvellously. The leather and the metal Xs' were engulfed by the orange hue, glistening in the heat.

"This is a violation of the ru–" One of the Cervello started.

"Yeah yeah, right." Tsuna rolled his eyes, now finally visible through his hair. "I violated the rules, now I give Xanxus my half." They were glowing and threateningly scary. "I don't care, as long as Lambo is okay." He looked at his tutor. "Sorry, Reborn."

Tsuna took his Sky Ring's half and launched both the bands in the respective Guardians' directions. They caught them with a quirked brow. While Leviathan simply wore the whole Ring, Xanxus jumped down from his place on a far-away roof to right in front of the brunette. Reborn quickly landed on Tsuna's shoulder, growling, while the Guardians tensed and were ready to fight.

"Any scramble outside of–"

"Oh God, I understood, damn it!" Tsuna burst. "What do you want, Xanxus? The damned babysitters are annoying."

As a surprising answer, the other laughed. "You are interesting, trash." He composed the ring and wore it, proudly. "You remind me of someone…" Reborn was startled to see his student hide a flinch. "I guess you won't die. I'll keep you."

Tsuna arched an unimpressed brow. "I'm not a pet, Xanxus. But…" He broke the retort. "I'd fancy seeing you try. It's bound to be exceptionally entertaining, considering all the worrywarts I attract."

"Tche. No matter saying that, I've already noticed." Tsuna rolled his eyes. "I could well order your assassination now, with the Ring. But that would be no fun at all."

With that said, Varia left with no more words. Reborn patted his head as a way to say 'good job' and his student smiled. The flame vanished, leaving the mittens to be seen. Hayato fawned over Tsuna for eventual wounds and Takeshi just chuckled at the show of affection, bringing an arm around the Storm Guardian's shoulders. That the latter didn't brush off. Lambo ran to hug Tsuna and thank him for the help. Hibari and Mukuro disappeared. As did Iemitsu, that, differently from the day before, had lingered on the boundaries a little more.

Cervello announced that the battle for the day after would be between the Guardians of the Storm and all but vanished.

Without further ado, they decided to head back. Hayato and Takeshi separated from them and Tsuna took Lambo in his arms. The boy was sleepy and who could deny him the needed rest… No one, with his student antics at being a mother-hen. He was currently laying the boy in his bed.

Tsuna closed the door and thanked silently Tetsuya for keeping watch over the other two children, then entered their room and fell on the bed. Reborn jumped in the air and landed on the brunette's back, cross-legged.

"Sorry, they took two halves." Tsuna said, muffled by the pillow.

"It's okay. Nothing has been decided yet."

The brunette lifted his upper body, leaning on the elbows, and looked sideways at the infant. "You sure?" The hitman nodded. "As you say… Though, I'm a bit surprised."

"By what?"

"Xanxus." Reborn hummed. "He's got this… Rage… This untameable wrath that's always flickering around. But… I feel like… I can understand why…"

"Try to explain, Tsuna."

The teen grunted and messed up his hair. "As if I can relate, Reborn. And he felt that, too. That's why he's… Ugh, I don't like how this sounds… Interested."

Reborn smirked, despite his insides churning. "Is that so…"

"Don't tease me, Reborn…" Tsuna whined. "You like that too much."

"Maybe." This time, the smirk was truer.

"And, why didn't he… I don't know… He has the Sky Ring now, so he has basically won… Why does he want to go on, truly?"

"That's a good question. I think he has something hidden in his sleeve and the scramble is a way for some plans of his to go his way. We can only watch it unfold."

Reborn held back his desire to ask clarifications. The off-handed comment given by Xanxus was worrying. Who the hell could resemble Tsuna? Nono's adopted son had many encounters and no one, literally, could have been like his student…

Tsuna sighed. "Worrying over it won't change anything."

"Right. Now, go take a shower, you smell."

"Ouch, Reborn, that's not true!" The teen pouted in mocking hurt.

The hitman only smirked.

* * *

"Indoors today?" Takeshi smiled.

"Seems so… Kyo-san is still overlooking the other building…" Tetsuya sighed.

"He'll have to see this, too, after the scramble is finished." Tsuna added. "But Hayato is late today. Do you know why, Reborn?"

The hitman shrugged. "Shamal is training him. If he deemed Gokudera unable to win the battle, there's no way he would send his student to die."

Silence fell over them, tensed by the notion. The Varia was on the other side of the alleyway, Xanxus nowhere in sight. One of the Cervello saw fit to speak another rule…

"Once the clock strikes 12, Gokudera Hayato will be disqualified and Belphegor will win by default."

Reborn snickered at his student mimicking the beak of a duck with his hand while rolling exasperatedly his eyes. Even the foe for the night laughed.

"So funny, I'll make you my pet."

Tsuna had the decency to shiver. "I'd prefer not, thanks."

Belphegor licked his upper lip. "Uhm…. Shishishi… Yep, I'll turn you into a fine toy."

The infant found Leon gun in his hands before processing what he was thinking. Tsuna blinked at the hitman cradled in his arms. He patted the fedora lightly with an amused smile.

"Strange…" Fon mused, hiding a smirk of his own behind a sleeve.

Reborn tilted his hat with the gun and Leon swished back to his usual place. He didn't even want to wander about the stray thoughts. Not the right moment. Not now nor ever. Damn. He tuned out the small chuckles of his fellow Arcobaleno.

As time ticked by, it was almost twelve when Hayato made the clock explode. He was smoking, making Tsuna twitch, ring hung at his neck. His belt had several sticks, as the belts around his legs.

"Sorry to make you wait, Juudaime."

Tsuna arched a brow. "Good evening, Hayato. I'll overlook the cigarette for today. Should I see one again, I'll turn it off on my palms."

Reborn barely held in a snicker. That expression of a kicked puppy was priceless, as always. Not counting that his student had just used self-harm as a mean of a threat… Marvellous. And he couldn't even be hurt by a burnt like that.

"Since you arrived at the designated time…"

"… You're permitted to participate in the Match."

Tsuna almost face-palmed. "You don't say…"

"Tonight's battlefield will be the entire 3rd floor of the school building."

"Kyo-san will throw a fit…" Tetsuya muttered.

"However…"

A sudden strong wind blew some chairs and desks from the closed classroom against and outside the corridor's window. They crashed on the floor of the courtyard.

"At various points in the battlefield."

"We have installed hurricane turbines."

"More than a fit, he'll kill anyone from the Cervello." Tsuna said, loudly enough.

It was amusing to see the two girls sweat drop. "We'll, as always, take care of the rebuilding."

The brunette simply nodded with a shrug.

"As we were saying…"

"The hurricane turbine has four wind vents."

"They are storm devices that can generate extremely strong winds at random in all four directions."

"Rather violent…" Takeshi commented.

"As a Storm." Tsuna glaced at him with a knowing smirk.

The swordsman blushed lightly and rubbed his nape. "Is that so obvious?"

"For me, maybe Reborn and Fon." His eyes lit. "Oh, were you hinting at them last…" The martial artist shook his head, smiling. "Is that so…" Tsuna pouted.

"Additionally, this round has a time limit."

"If within fifteen minutes of the battle's start neither side has managed to obtain the Storm Ring."

"The hurricane turbines have been outfitted with time bombs."

"They will go off sequentially, destroying the entirety of this floor."

"No winner means they will both die."

"Well, is it only me, or this seems orchestrated?" Tsuna asked, suspicious.

No one answered, but Reborn noticed a slight flinch in the Cervello's frames. Suspicious, indeed.

"Is anyone injured?"

They only had time to witness Shamal, behind the girls, hands clenching on their breasts. The two lifted their middle arms and punched him in the nose. Yes, someone was injured. The man flew into a wall and sheepishly scratched his head with a bleeding nose.

"Veryyy weeeell… That flexibility is a sign of good health."

He stood up and walked to the group.

"Trident Shamal…" Mammon said. "According to rumors, he is the man who was scouted by Varia two generations ago… And refused."

"What the hell, old man?!" Hayato yelled, disgusted.

"Hey hey… I heard the sound of glass shattering… Thought there might have been someone injured and rushed over." He smirked. "Thought I might have a look at your match, now that I'm here."

"Keh."

"He's on the other side, what a waste…" Mammon commented.

"Voooiiiii… Dino, I can understand… But Fon, Colonello, and now Shamal… Why? What's going on? Is it all that chibi's doing?"

"Oh my, has the shark understood that we can hear him all too well without shouting?" Tsuna teased with a smirk.

Takeshi laughed and Hayato smiled. Fon and Reborn snickered, Shamal was caught off-guard. He was not used to it, after all. Tsuna gave his Storm Guardian a strong shove forward and winked at him.

"Be careful. As I said before, the Rings are not as important as your life. If you put yourself in danger because of it, I won't forgive you." He finished in a dark tone.

Enough to make the teen shudder and blink in astonishment. A cocky smirk adorned the silver-haired face and he nodded excitedly, turning to his opponent.

"Kinda reminds me of Lambo." Takeshi murmured.

"I'm glad he didn't hear you…"

"God forbid…" They both laughed.

"Due to the expansive nature of this round's battlefield, we have installed video cameras in each classroom."

"The monitors at the boundary of the school building will transmit the battle's progress."

"And, to prevent interference, we have installed infrared-triggered lasers between the audience area and the battlefield."

The two parties retreated and got to the audience area. The lasers activated instantly. Reborn patted Tsuna's arms when he felt the teen stiffen a bit. They observed the two opponents on the screens.

"It's obvious from the first glance… You use bombs, right?" Belphegor patted Hayato's left shoulder. "You're stiff."

The teen narrowed his eyes, gazing over the foe, then at his hands, and smirked. "I'll defeat you."

They ignored the usual announce of the beginning of the scramble. Hayato threw a lit stick against Belphegor. It blew, creating a thick smoke screen. Suddenly, as the dust was settling, Gokudera found himself at the centre of a knives' circle. The weapons were frozen high above the floor. The Storm Guardian barely had the time to jump away from the several stabs.

"I suggest you stop the pointless little circus tricks. Do you know who you're fighting?"

Hayato ignored the other and used the Triple Bombs technique. Belphegor simply took a step back. Before the sticks could detonate, a hurricane turbine went off, blowing them outside the shattered windows.

"The Storm Guardian naturally has a keen instinct for wind movements."

The silver-haired crouched down as another gust blew over him. Just as he was standing again, Belphegor threw him a knife. Visibly sure that the weapon couldn't reach him through those winds, Gokudera stayed still. But the weapon did, and slashed his too late retreating legs.

"It's rather simple to read the movements of these strong currents…"

Another knife was thrown and scratched his cheek.

"Really…." Tsuna mused. "A genius, uhm…"

Minutes ticked by with Hayato repeatedly dodging the knives. It was strange, however, how he did not use his own weapons. The teen suddenly crouched down, hiding in a classroom.

"Running away, little rabbit?"

The room wasn't visible on the screens because of the smokes. Tsuna cringed and frowned, anger spiking. An explosion went off in the space and Reborn grunted at the tightened arms around his tiny body.

"Sorry…" He didn't seem sorry, though… The hitman rolled his eyes.

"So, you want to use the bombs as cover to go into hiding… shishishishi… Hide-and-seek is my faaaaaavorite…."

The brunette scoffed at the wink directed at him from the screen. The self-proclaimed prince laughed again and threw ten more knives, still making beneficial use of the gusts of winds. Through the camera on the alleyway, they could see a shadow on the indoor window, stabbed. Reborn expected his student to stiffen and let free his killing intent. Instead, his eyes were flashing orange and looking attentively at the screens. This reaction seemed to put at ease the others, too.

The stabbed body crashed against the glass and shattered it, falling backwards… and revealing a model of human body from the science lab. The head moved and they could finally see Hayato coming out of the smoke, holding onto something invisible.

"This is your technique's true nature." He said, holding high the model through a thin wire. "You attached this on my shoulder just minutes before, right?"

Tsuna smirked, somewhat proud. Reborn matched the grin, as did Takeshi. Fon chuckled.

"You tried hard, but only that gets you 50%. Shishishishi… If you want to feel good about getting that far, fine, but… The wind still hinders you, hum?"

"At least." The brunette said. "This one doesn't play the drama queen."

While Mammon, from his perk on Gola Mosca's hand, scoffed, Squalo snorted. Takeshi simply laughed jovially.

"What will you do?"

Hayato took his bombs, ready to light them. He dodged one more gust.

"Those again?"

"To make it so that bombs, that can't hit their target, will hit…" Shamal smirked. "… I myself, someone previously called a genius, gave up flirting to teach him."

The bombs were thrown through the corridor and, while Belphegor fell into the same illusion in which he couldn't be hit, the sticks suddenly burst up and diagonally. Several mini explosions on their bottoms granted them the necessary power to pass through the winds. They blew right in front of the opponent.

As the dust settled, the bloody figure of a mad Belphegor stood. "It's flowing oooouuut! The blood of the Royal Clan!"

"There goes my hope for no more drama queens…" Tsuna muttered.

"Once he sees his own blood, his true skills arise." Mammon said. "He just lost his temper."

Belphegor suddenly jumped forward to avoid another group of bombs and threw some knives. His student tensed and gritted his teeth. The weapons were avoided by the Guardian, but a few gashes appeared out of nowhere on Hayato's body. The teen narrowed his eyes and retreated to avoid another group of knives. As he did so, he threw a little stick right into the face of his enemy.

"Shishishishishi… More bloooooood!"

"What a madman…" Takeshi frowned.

Tsuna turned to him and gripped reassuringly his shoulder. He smiled and, not letting go, looked once again at the screens.

Hayato evaded a hurricane turbine and another, running towards a classroom. Again, the two clashed in the launch of their weapons, dodging and getting hit. Suddenly, Gokudera stayed still, eyes hidden by his hair.

"Strings." Tsuna said.

"Razor-sharp." Reborn added.

The Storm Guardian was blocked by a net of them. They were surely the cause of his appearing-out-of-nowhere gashes. But, at Hayato's feet, lines of gunpowder were lit, making the libraries crumble down with the following explosions. The strings were rendered useless, in that room.

Then, he used hooks and attached the bombs to the wires, making them slid to Belphegor, where they detonated. Like a damn zombie, the other was still standing, bloodier and more hurt than before. He was laughing again.

Once more, Hayato launched him a handful of explosives, that hit right on spot. Belphegor was on the floor, seemingly passed out. Gokudera approached him and crouched down, taking the Ring. Just when he was about to break the chain, the other punched him. Hayato dodged the hit and kicked his stomach, making him splutter.

"3 minutes until detonation." The Cervello said on the speaker.

Reborn gripped Tsuna's sleeve while Hayato fought for the Ring with punches and kicks. Though he was landing every hit and evading every counter attack, Belphegor took two whole minutes before letting go. At that, Gokudera took the Ring and united the halves.

Declared victorious by the Cervello girls, they added that the detonation would occur eventually. In fifteen seconds. Hayato took a grip of Belphegor's black jacket and started running like mad towards the exit. The prince was dragged with so much force that, when they arrived, just in time for the explosion to go off, he was scraped all over, clothes torn and bleeding profusely from many wounds.

Tsuna had ran to them, with Takeshi and Tetsuya in tow, and was met with Gokudera's puppy eyes and victorious smirk. He had discarded his opponent on the side and was showing his Boss the Storm Ring. The brunette shook fondly his head and patted Hayato's, that happily wore the band.

The Varia arrived, Gola Mosca took Belphegor's twitching body and, again without a word, they walked away. Tsuna huffed when the Cervello announced that the next battle would be for the Rain Ring.

"VOOOOIIIII!" Squalo turned a bit. "I've been waiting for this moment. I can finally have some fun!" And disappeared.

"Maa maa, now I'm too excited… I won't be able to sleep."

"Herbvores…" Needless to say, the new voice was laced by venom.

Tsuna sighed and turned to Hibari. "I'm sorry, Kyouya. They will repair everything. How's the other building doing?"

"Hn."

"That's good. You'll see, in no time they'll take care of this, too."

Reborn was starting to understand the minimal changes in Hibari's expressions. And he seemed relieved, even if still irritated.

"How's Kair? He's still at home?"

The skylark blinked and jumped through the window. Tsuna smirked when Tetsuya chuckled and followed him.

"I got him…"

"And I am the evil one?" Reborn arched a brow.

Tsuna smirked. "This is your fault, you know? Your bad behaviour is affecting me."

"I'm your tutor, that was bound to happen."

"Not exactly."

The brunette shrugged and started walking back, Hayato and Takeshi behind him. When they parted ways, Tsuna stopped behind the corner and observed the two.

"Are you eavesdropping?" Reborn inquired.

"I'm making sure…" Takeshi ruffled Hayato's hair, that didn't shook the hand off. "Yep, that's it. He's falling." The teen chuckled and walked to his house. "Isn't it my duty to take care of them?"

Fon coughed. "I thought it was the other way around."

Tsuna shrugged. "Well… It can be mutual."

"Though, it doesn't seem so at all." Reborn snorted.

The brunette frowned. "Can't help worrying, I already said this."

"Of course, mother-hen." The hitman smirked.

"A-anyway…" He pouted with a light blush. "What's this thing about 'pet'? It's creepy…"

"What a sorry half-assed way to change topic, Dame-Tsuna."

Fon chuckled at the darkening blush. "Mafia people likes to take pets… Be it as sex slaves or fighting ones. Even to tidy up the place or to torture…" He blinked at the suddenly irking of killing intent.

"Tsuna." Reborn called. "You're already fighting them."

He calmed down. "I think this is all a farce, Reborn. No matter what, they're outside the usual flow of Mafia laws, right? Why are they following these ones?"

"I agree. It's strange.."

"We already assessed that. What's your point, Tsuna?"

"I have a bad feeling… Not about tomorrow.. But…"

"We really have to work on you expressing your Intuition."

"Hey!"

Reborn smirked, amused.

* * *

 **See ya!**


	11. 10 – Rain, Mist and Cloud Ring Battle

**Here is the new chapter. For personal reasons, I feel forced to tell you that the updates will come at the beginning of the month, not exactly the first. I've already broken that promise too many times to sleep at night, so I'm changing that for my own peace of mind (yeah, I am that ossessed by my promises...). Hope you like it, guys and girls, and tell me what you think so far :) Thanks for everything!**

 **Shiho:** Uhm... I think you have a weakness of sort, then xD Pets! Thank you!

 **Snow-hime:** I wanted that to happen, so it makes me so happy to read that! I wanted the darker themes, that in the canon are a bit put aside and hidden. Thanks for the support and the feeling :) I'd like more reviews, but, well, beggars can't be choosers :) Thanks!

 **Words: 4262.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Previously... Little snippets.**

The boy had lost his mother at age nine.

Alex. The hitman. Unknown, clean, professional. He was called the Punisher, in his world.

'I know you are curious and that you need to know, but don't push. You've been doing a great job so far.'

"Mom… She was… Killed…" Every word was pronounced as if he had poison in his mouth. "By a…" Killing intent slipped through the tight barriers around Tsuna's mind. "Wicked, dirty, insolent mafioso." His eyes flashed orange. "He dared to… Dared to…" A flicker of pure and raging flames appeared on his forehead for an instant. "Try to… rape her." He closed his eyes and took a long breath. "Then, he understood he didn't want her…. and shot mom." The eyelids lifted, orange glow gone. "She died. They died. I killed them."

"One day, they started to lose control. After Xanxus appeared. He's Nono's adopted son, too."

"There was a man… He abused me, repeatedly."

"It was not entirely legal. He just took custody of him." He looked uncertain whether to tell or not. "He took my place… Rightfully. He protected him and gave him a family. You're doing the same thing, more or less."

"Behave, Iemitsu."

"You're doing a lot more than a tutor usually does. You're helping me, you're supporting me, and not only because of your contract with the Vongola."

"I know of two that are even cuter." Fon commented.

"Sorry, they took two halves." Tsuna said, muffled by the pillow.

The swordsman blushed lightly and rubbed his nape. "Is that so obvious?"

Tsuna had ran to them, with Takeshi and Tetsuya in tow, and was met with Gokudera's puppy eyes and victorious smirk.

Tsuna smirked. "This is your fault, you know? Your bad behaviour is affecting me."

* * *

 **10 – Rain, Mist and Cloud Ring Battle**

* * *

"Must be quite depressing…" Hayato snorted.

"More on the ashamed side." Tsuna smirked.

"Anyway…" Dino was still not used to those comments. "As I was saying…" Reborn snorted, Leon-hammer in his hand. "Squalo was the man in lieue of becoming the Varia Boss. He is a strong swordsman. In his teenage years, he kept attacking all kinds of swords masters, absorbing their techniques. Tha Varia scouted him and he accepted to be part of them only if he could fight the Boss at that time, Tyr, called the Emperor of the Sword."

"So many Drama Queens…"

"Go on, Dame-Dino."

"… After two days of fighting, Squalo defeated him and perfected his technique. Everyone was sure he would have become the Boss."

"Well, I guess no one knows why Xanxus is the Boss."

Dino blinked owlishly, earning the green hammer on his head. "Reborn! Your student is Tsuna…!"

"I'm sure I already said this, but he doesn't hit me outside of training field."

"You… did…" Dino pouted. "However, my suggestion, Yamamoto, is to not use a particular style."

"Bullshit." Tsuna said, glaring at Dino, that flinched.

"I agree, Tsuna!" Takeshi grinned. "I can almost imagine my dad yelling… 'The Shigure Souen Style is completely flawless, strongest, invincible!'." He mimicked his father.

"Invincible?! VOOOIIII!"

"And here he comes…." Tsuna rolled his eyes, amusing Takeshi, Hayato, Ryouhei, Reborn, Fon, Kair, Mukuro and Chrome.

"Idiots who call themselves invincible… I've already buried countless!"

"Tsk. He'll be able to find a way, big-mouthed fish." Tsuna snorted.

He patted Yamamoto on his shoulder, making him inch forward, and smirked at Gokudera's worried face. The latter blushed and turned away.

The Cervello arrived and announced the battlefield was the School Building B. Rolling his eyes, Tsuna made way for his group.

"How come you're all alone, Squalo?" He asked, surprising the Varia member.

"Voooooiii…" And now… why was he so quiet? And why walking next to Tsuna? "They obviously know I'll be the victor."

"That's some trust they have in you, huh? You must be flattered…"

Squalo's eyes widened, before turning and leaving. Tsuna simply snickered, as did Takeshi, and Reborn face-palmed. How was his student able to do this…

When they arrived, the building was completely sealed by glassed and metal cases. To enter, they used a watertight door and found the whole floor flooded and destroyed, ceilings shattered.

"This is the battlefield for tonight's scramble: Aquarion."

"It's special features consist of the three-dimensional structure and the large amount of water cascading through an enclosed space."

"The water flowing from the tank on the top floor will deepen from the first floor upward."

"As long as the battle goes on, the water level will also continue to rise."

"That's extreeeemely like a sinking ship!"

"Furthermore, the water is modified to match the consistency of seawater."

"At a certain level, a sea beast will be released."

On an upper floor, Squalo appeared with Xanxus, Gola Mosca, Mammon, Leviathan and Belphegor. The latter, bandaged all over, winked at Tsuna, that was creeped out once more. Their Boss, instead, looked in interest at the brunette and frowned.

"The more I look, the more I'm sure." He pointed an index at Tsuna. "You will be captured and brought to Italy for interrogation."

"What…" The teen whispered, wide-eyed. "Why the he–"

"Language."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Why, Xanxus."

The other smirked. "Who knows…" And turned away.

"Are you serious… Reborn, this situation is creeping me out." Tsuna whined.

The hitman arched a brow. "You're attracting too many attentions. But that's your fault, too."

"Oh God…."

"Don't worry, Tsuna! We'll deal with them and go back to our normal lives."

"Ah… I doubt that… But let's think that way…"

"Tsunayoshi, do you want me to make them disappear?"

"Thanks, Mukuro, I appreciate the offer… But, _please_ , no…"

Takeshi made his way to the battlefield and Squalo jumped down. The groups were led to the audience rooms.

"There will be no time limit."

"May the battle between the Rain Guardians begin!"

"VOOOOIIII! I'll make you regret not running away!"

"Ahahaha! You won't know if you don't give it a try."

Takeshi unsheathed his weapon, startling almost everyone.

"Isn't it an extreeeeme bamboo sword?"

"Maybe, used in an ordinary manner." Reborn helped. "However, if you draw it using the Shigure Souen Style…"

"The body of the sword will give way to expose the blade." Tsuna finished.

Squalo dashed forward with a slash. Takeshi crouched down and avoided the hit. From the blade, four little balls were thrown and Yamamoto dodged the stored gunpowder.

"You avoided those!"

"The training is paying off."

The other smirked and, running forward, disappeared. He was suddenly behind Takeshi, that skilfully parred a slash. More balls flashed to the teen, engulfing him by thick white smoke. But the shape was strange. A big cloudy ball at the centre with five circles around it, one bigger on top.

"Shigure Souen, seventh defensive form." Reborn commented. "Spraying Rain."

Yamamoto was holding backwards the sword, the Ring swinging on the chain. Squalo smirked, landing in front of the other.

"What was that?!"

"He's too excited…" Tsuna snorted. "But, seriously… How much has he trained, to be able to use the style so well in battle…"

"There are still flaws…" Dino said.

"I know. But, training and fighting are two different things. He has talent…"

"As a natural-born hitman." Reborn smirked.

Meanwhile, Squalo had cornered Takeshi. He used his sword to create an arch of water. And another, covering his body.

"Shigure Souen, second defensive form." The hitman supplied again. "Sakamaku Ame."

Squalo, however, was far too happy. "VOOOOIIII! Why aren't you attacking?"

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, biting his lower lip. Takeshi assumed an offensive stance. With unpredictable speed, he rushed forward and attacked. Squalo moved on instinct to par the slash, but found no weapon. The sword was floating from a hand to the other.

"Shigure Souen, fifth offensive form. Samidare."

The slash cut Squalo's retreating body in the gut. Blood seeped out from the cut, that was not so deep.

"VOOOIIIII! The unrivalled style you use is this thing?" He stood, not showing to be affected. "And why the hell are you restraining, damn it?!"

"What does he mean…" Hayato asked.

"Well, I'm here to win not to kill."

"Is he kidding…" Mammon seemed incredulous.

"VOOOIIII! Are you looking down on me?!"

They clashed. Squalo used the water shield against Takeshi's and laughed out loud when he successfully cut his shoulder.

"I've already encountered your style." He smirked. "And I've defeated it. Those apprentices and their master… Just took an old style and used too ancient techniques."

"I've never heard of it." Yamamoto said, standing up. "The Shigure Souen I know is completely flawless and invincible."

"VOOOIIII! Are you an idiot?!"

"As I said, you won't know if you don't give it a try."

"I'm done holding back."

Again, they clashed against each other. Using water shields, slashes, offensive streaks, defensive curls. Squalo took advantage of his surroundings, mixing debris with the water slashes, surprising Takeshi. He barely dodged a rock directed at his eye. When the two swords collided, Takeshi suffered the hit but gritted his teeth and held his ground. Thanks to that, he was able to par another slash.

"Admirable." Mammon commented.

"He successfully bore Attacco di Squalo (Shark's attack)…" Belphegor murmured.

"The impact is bound to be too strong to be bearable…"

Dividing from the foe, Takeshi gripped the arm holding the weapon and checked it. "That was a strong blow."

"Zanna di Squalo… (Squalo's fang…) Boss." Levithan turned to Xanxus.

"Ha. The bastard doesn't change a hair, no matter how many years have passed."

"I'm gonna shred your heart to pieces, brat!"

"Maa maa, I'm still standing." Takeshi grinned.

"I know of all your stances!"

"Uhm, we shall see, right?"

Once more, Squalo jumped forward and clashed against his opponent. One by one, Takeshi used all of his offensive stances. Each of them was blocked flawlessly. Only one was to be used, the eighth.

"Oh, Autumn Rain's turn?" Squalo smirked, already prepared to counter it.

Takeshi smirked, taking his stance. "Pouring Rain." He murmured.

He hit Squalo square in the chest, leaving a nasty gash. The long-haired man stood, spluttering blood.

"VOOOIIII! You used a different style!"

"Tch, of course not." The swordsman grinned. "The eighth form, Pouring Rain, was created by my dad."

"Generations, right?" Tsuna smiled.

Reborn nodded. "It's like a genealogical tree. Every apprentice creates a new form, the style undergoes changes and every branch has different techniques."

"So what?! I already saw through it!"

"Well, no time to waste then." Takeshi held high his sword with both hands, as if holding a baseball bat. "Shigure Souen, ninth offensive form."

Dino spluttered. "He already.." But was shut by Tsuna's lifted hand.

Squalo lost his patience and made several slashes, creating a net that burst forward and dug a tunnel in the water.

"Scontro di Squalo. (Squalo's clash.)" Belphegor laughed. "The technique he used to defeat the Emperor."

The tunnel, however, gave Takeshi a way to disappear. From the foe's side, he called again his form. Squalo reacted quickly and sped forwards, sending slashes to the other. Some wounds appeared on Yamamoto's skin, but he didn't waver and assumed his stance.

Squalo attacked, but found again no one. Takeshi was behind him. The long-haired man's mechanical hand suddenly bended backwards, stabbing the teen. Instead of a corpse, water fell on the Varia member.

"An illusion projected on the surface of the water." Reborn muttered.

The next slash, exactly from up in the air, cut through the chain on Squalo's neck and Takeshi caught the half Ring. He looked at the camera with a cocky grin, holding up the full Rain Ring.

"I won!"

Hayato frowned, while the others smiled. Xanxus, however, stayed silent in the back, carefully observing the screens. Tsuna turned to him and they looked at each other.

Suddenly, the Varia Boss smirked and laughed. "Pathetic! That trash just lost!"

"Should I take care of him, Boss?" Leviathan immediately offered.

One of the Cervello interrupted him. "Please, wait a moment."

"It is dangerous to enter Aquarion now."

"The designated water depth has been reached."

"The beast has been released."

"Hey, Reborn…" Tsuna arched a brow. "How come they're always so caring towards Varia?"

"Nice question."

"Maa maa, and what about Squalo?"

"As the one who was defeated, Mr Squalo is no longer our responsibility."

"Somehow, I expected that." Takeshi crouched down and heaved the man up, one of his arms around the shoulders. "Yosh…"

"What's that idiot trying to do…" Mammon was starting to irk Tsuna, Reborn could feel.

"Call one of my Guardians, the winner, an idiot again, and I'll personally see to your demise."

The bloodlust was almost palpable. The hitman smirked at the other infant's shiver. Xanxus, though, seemed amused.

A fin suddenly appeared above the water and the shadow of an enormous shark could be depicted. Takeshi hurried towards the exit, but Squalo threw him away and was about to fall in the water. The shark hit the building and everything shook.

Yamamoto gritted his teeth, ignoring the other's words about honour and swordsmanship, and gripped the man's sleeve. Squalo shouted and kicked, making things for Takeshi a lot harder. The shark made the building shake again and both lost their footing.

Tsuna tightened his hold on Reborn while observing. The teen narrowed his eyes and circled his sword in the air, before slashing cleanly the beast. He fell with his feet on the shark's head, taking again a hold of Squalo. The animal's two halves divided, blood spraying everywhere. Without giving the other time to process what happened, Takeshi dragged him outside Aquarion. He threw the man on a wall and rushed to his group, showing them the Ring.

"Good job." The brunette nodded.

Takeshi, who seemed to have been in a blood bath till then, wore the band and grinned. He then put an arm around Hayato's shoulders, that shrugged it off, obviously flustered. Reborn smirked.

"Tomorrow's scramble will be the Mist Ring Battle."

The Cervello left, giving Mukuro a lot of reasons to make his signature laughter. "Finally…. Kufufufufu."

Before they knew it, all the Varia members but Squalo and Xanxus were gone. The long-haired stood and knelt in front of his Boss.

"I lost."

"Pathetic."

Xanxus turned and left. Squalo followed him, not without glancing back at them for one last time. It felt strange.

"Reborn, weren't they merciless?" Tsuna asked, gripping his chin.

"That's extreeemely strange!" Ryouhei said. "But, that was an extreeeme match, Yamamoto!"

Takeshi snickered, wearing the Ring. He seemed somewhat really proud. In no time at all, Tsuna found himself walking to his house, Reborn in his arms and Fon on his shoulder. The strange thing was that the other shoulder was occupied by Colonello. Falco, his companion hawk, was flying in the night sky.

"How are you, Colonello?"

"Fine, kora!"

"That's good to hear… And why am I being used as a taxi by more and more infants?"

"You're comfy, Tsunayoshi." Fon covered his mouth with a sleeved hand.

"I'm… comfy…."

"I agree, Dame-Tsuna."

"Kora!"

Tsuna sighed soundly, closing the door behind him and going in the kitchen. He put Reborn on the counter and turned on the coffee maker. After taking the different mugs, the two Arcobaleno on his shoulders joined the hitman at the table. Soon, a sport drink from the fridge, oolong tea, black coffee and dark hot chocolate were in front of them.

Tsuna sipped his and sat on the floor, meditating. It was something Reborn had asked Fon to teach his student. The flicker of the Sky flame burned on his forehead, signalling that he was deep in meditation.

"What's the problem, kora."

Reborn didn't tear his eyes from his student. "What do you guys think of Mammon?"

"I did sense something strange…" Fon absentmindedly stroked Lichi.

The hitman nodded. "Me, too."

"Even if he is an Arcobaleno, why didn't our pacifiers light up, kora?"

"We still lack many pieces…"

"Yes. The CEDEF's Boss has gone back to Italy, but he hasn't reported me anything. A new reason to stay alert."

* * *

"The gymnasium?" Hayato frowned.

"Ooooh, are we extreeemely training?"

"Maa maa, I don't think so."

"Kufufufu… My opponent is an infant…" Mukuro turned to Reborn, in Tsuna's arms, and smirked. "It's going to be interesting…"

"Boss." Mammon looked at Xanxus, sitting at a throne. "Have I permission to use my power?"

"I'll allow that." He said, narrowing his eyes at Tsuna, that frowned.

"I'm fed up with that…"

"Bear with it, it's almost finished."

"Y-yes, Bossu… Two more scrambles to go…"

"Chrome… Why are you calling me like that…"

"Mukuro-sama.."

Tsuna face-palmed. "Say no more."

Ken and Chikusa snickered. Yamamoto patted Tsuna amicably, as did Fon and Colonello, perked on his shoulders. From nothingness, Mukuro produced a metal trident, smirking creepily, as usual.

The black frog on Mammon's hooded head huffed. "Fantasma is getting all excited." The infant said. "You're an unusual person. Selling you may be worth a healthy profit." He huffed, too. "But I feel observed by too many eyes."

Reborn scoffed. Fon and Colonello ignored the comment.

"This time, the battlefield will be the entirety of the Gymnasium."

"The objects in the building can be used in any way you desire."

"I'm starting to think they practice the speech at home or something…" Tsuna whispered the infants, that chuckled.

"Furthermore… This field has not been outfitted with any special installations."

"There is no need for."

"Alas, the audience area will be in the building itself."

Two glassed cases lowered on the two parties.

"Please, be careful of infra-triggered lasers."

"They like to cage us every time they can." Takeshi frowned.

"Extreeeeme!"

In the case, the yell was even more loud. It covered the announce for the begin of the battle.

"You must not be taken lightly."

From under Mammon's black cloak, a heavy chain fell. The frog's skin cracked and a white long lizard emerged. It bit its tail and started moving like a halo over the infant's head. An inigo pacifier was then clearly visible.

"Viper, kora!"

"He's alive…"

"What was that chain?

"It's a by-product of research, foolish chibis. Unlike you, I am never negligent on the efforts to lift the curse."

Reborn couldn't help but tense. He knew Tsuna noticed, but played the ignorant, for once. Not considering that the two other Arcobaleno did, too.

"A teen can't possibly defeat him, kora."

"Don't _ever_ underestimate Mukuro, Colonello." Tsuna said. "That could mean your death."

With a flicker of the fingers, two huge snakes wrapped around Mammon.

"These… Aren't illusions?"

"That's the State of Beast." Tsuna whispered. "He doesn't like people knowing about his skills, but… I guess you will be an exception."

Mammon got rid of the snakes just as Mukuro lightly tapped his trident's pole on the floor. Pillars of lava erupted here and there. One was near enough and it was hot.

"First-class illusions, I must admit. But, that means your weak point is illusions, too."

The pillars suddenly froze. The hot temperature was now freezing cold. But it was not over. Without the minimal warning or danger's feeling, Mammon was thrown on the floor by two unseen forces. Mukuro laughed a bit while the other stood again.

"You… Where have I heard your name…"

Reborn arched a brow at that. Mammon, hearing about Rokudo Mukuro? Why? When?

A blizzard lifted and Mukuro's feet started covering in ice. It went up, on his legs and waist and chest, until even the head was frozen. It seemed over, but the smirk on his face told a different tale. Before Mammon could destroy him with a hammerlike head, he was tightly wrapped by vines, decorated by lotus flowers. The ice disappeared in streams of cloudy smoke.

"This… Hurts…"

"Are you going to get defeated like that, Arcobaleno?" Mukuro asked. "Having known this, I could have defeated your kind colleagues eons ago…"

"Does he refer to me?"

"Ah ah…" Tsuna looked at his side, guiltily. "Maybe…"

Reborn scoffed.

Mammon's pacifier glowed and he broke free. A lot of his dopple-gangers appeared, all floating in the air. Mukuro's right eye burst into flames.

"State of Shura."

The trident-wielder slashed down every copy skillfully. He then turned to Mammon, that was literally fuming.

"An illusionist who resorts to hand-combat, heresy! You are illicit!"

The room suddenly got warped, as if sucked by a black hole. Tsuna simply put a knee on the floor to keep steady. The others were having some problems with the illusions. Reborn could not blame them.

"Viper is using his full strength, kora."

"Not like he has any other choice."

"You're a greedy one, huh?" Mukuro chuckled. "But, you see, I am, too. Tsunayoshi can say that for me."

The brunette sweat dropped. "I confirm it…"

"See? Kufufufufu…"

From every side of the now unrecognizable room, new, stronger pillars of lava broke through. Following Tsuna's instruction to close their eyes, his Guardians and friends finally quieted down and he turned his full attention to the fight.

"Such strong illusions you have… Where did you…"

"Hell, of course."

Again, the pillars were frozen over and Mukuro used his trident to destroy several little Mammon's. One got past his shield and expanded like a black mass, enclosing the teen. Fantasma started going around the big mass and constricted. But it exploded from within.

Mukuro was smirking amidst vines and lotus flowers. "Descend into hell… And return again." He had the halves in his hand.

Reborn felt Tsuna took a relieved breath. The Ring was in one piece, at Mukuro's finger. But Mammon had yet to concede. The teen, on the other hand, just used his illusions against the infant, making it seem as if Fantasma itself was strangling his owner.

"Mukuro." The called boy turned to Tsuna and looked at him with serious eyes. "That's enough, you know what I think of your ways."

"But, Tsunayoshi, yoo too wanted to teach him a lesson."

"I'm aware, and, at the same time, it was me. So, don't take away my mean of enjoyment." He smirked.

Reborn, though, saw through it in an instant. It was only a mischievous way to make the Mist behave. Well-played.

Mammon was left to whine on the floor, overwhelmed by the illusions. The cases were lifted and Tsuna walked to Mukuro, patting his shoulder.

"Good job, thank you."

"Anything for you, dear Tsunayoshi."

"We'll continue with the battles."

Tsuna arched a brow and looked at Reborn. "Why?" He asked with an authoritarian tone. "We have most of the Rings, now. We're ahead."

The Cervello looked at each other. They took a moment or two to answer.

"Because the Sky Ring is the most important piece."

"With it in the hands of the not-victorious group, the tides are not equally balanced."

"The Cloud Ring Battle is needed."

"No matter what you say, Cervello, your doings are more than suspicious now." Tsuna accused. When he didn't receive any answer, he went on. "Fine, we will have this damn scramble. But I will make sure to uncover whatever you're trying to do."

With that said, Tsuna glanced one more time at Xanxus and turned, going away. His friends quietly followed him outside. Reborn sighed silently.

As much as he wanted to reprimand his student about manners, he couldn't. He was right. Everything reeked of a dangerous plan. Slowly, everyone left to go their own way. Aside from the infants, only Mukuro and Chrome remained to see them home.

"You've been great, as always, Mukuro-sama."

"Kufufufu…"

"Chrome, you're not helping in making him humble."

"Humble and Mukuro can't stand in the same sentence." Reborn kindly offered.

Tsuna face-palmed. The two look-alikes parted ways from them outside the brunette's house. The teen bid them a good night and was surprised to see that Colonello was still with them. He shook his head in mild exasperation.

"It's your fault." Reborn said, demanding his coffee.

"My fault?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"This house turning into a children care."

"Oh… It's not my fault. And don't give me that, you three are not children."

"Fair enough."

"What the hell, kora!"

"Please, don't yell, Colonello. The children are already sleeping."

Kair was just then coming downstairs.

"Oh, hi, everything alright?" He nodded. "Is Kyouya still at school?" Kair chuckled. "Can you tell him that tomorrow is his turn?" As an answer, the red-haired approached Tsuna and patted his shoulder. "Well, I still have a bad feeling…" He ruffled his hair and waved a hand, going outside. "Night…"

"Anyway, how does Tsunayoshi know about us?"

"Reborn's fault." The hitman snorted, but drank his coffee. "And I'm not stupid. There's no way infants like you exist in the first place."

Fon looked at Reborn with a smirk. "You stretched?" The hitman scoffed, but nodded. "Uncharacteristic, uhm?" He asked Colonello.

"I agree, kora."

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna frowned.

"Nothing. Let's go to sleep."

Reborn quickly finished his drink and jumped on his student's head. The brunette rolled his eyes and bid the others goodnight, going to his room. The last thing the hitman heard was a chuckle, followed by a kora.

"This is the Cloud Ground."

A wide circular area in Namimori sports field was delimited by a barbed wired enclosure.

"What the extreeeme have you done to the sports field?!"

"Quiet, Sasagawa Ryouhei, or I'll bite you to death."

"Maa maa, Hibari-sempai, we're all friends here."

"Herbivores."

"Kyouya, please, refrain from killing your allies."

"Right, Kyo-san, think about the battle."

Kair chuckled, giving Hibari his polished tonfas.

The Cervello coughed. "The field is surrounded by eight automatic batteries that will shoot at any mobile object it detects within a 30m radius."

"Furthermore, there are countless pressure"sensitive mines buried under the ground."

"Once activated, an alarm will go off, followed immediately by an explosion."

Hibari was walking towards the battlefield, when Tsuna stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He tiptoed and whispered something in his ear. The skylark didn't seem pleased. The brunette smiled and, for a moment, Reborn thought he resembled a kicked little cat. The prefect almost rolled his eyes, but nodded and slid his arm from the hand of his Boss.

Tsuna backed away with a jump and smiled. As if screaming: mission accomplished. He hadn't heard what the teen had said, but… He decided to trust him.

"Better, now?"

"Yup. This should settle the problem."

Reborn smirked. On the other side, Varia was standing. Well, not the Boss, sitting on a throne. Again.

As the girls announced the begin of the battle, Gola Mosca rushed forward thanks to some rockets in its feet. Hibari barely lifted a foot, kicked its head and smashed a tonfa right there. The head cracked and opened like a slit apple. The skylark clicked together the halves and wore the band, then returned to the robot.

Noticing Xanxus' smirk falling, Reborn observed as Hibari smashed totally the head and cut off the limbs. He then tore apart the weapons and carefully stripped it off its metal plates. All the while, everyone was speechless, Cervello and Varia included.

Slowly, the figure of a man emerged. An old man, attached by several tubes to the engines of Gola Mosca. Reborn's eyes, and most of the presents', widened. The kind, asleep expression, the white moustache and spiky hair, the wrinkles around the closed eyes… And the out-of-place straitjacket compromising his movements.

Vongola Nono.

* * *

 **See ya!**


	12. 11 – Xanxus

**Here is the new chapter!**

 **We're nearing the end of this arc :P So, a warning: I'm so busy it isn't even funny, so I've not been able to write a lot lately (truthfully, near to nothing...). The idea was to make a small hiatus, just two months or so, because I'm still stuck at the 19th chap. don't know if I'll see this done or not, but, if I do, then it will be after a certain flashback, I think.**

 **TaitZu-chan** : Here it is :D Thanks!

 **Shiho** : *hearts* *lots of hearts*

 **Words: 4212.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Previously... Little snippets.**

The boy had lost his mother at age nine.

Alex. The hitman. Unknown, clean, professional. He was called the Punisher, in his world.

'I know you are curious and that you need to know, but don't push. You've been doing a great job so far.'

"Mom… She was… Killed…" Every word was pronounced as if he had poison in his mouth. "By a…" Killing intent slipped through the tight barriers around Tsuna's mind. "Wicked, dirty, insolent mafioso." His eyes flashed orange. "He dared to… Dared to…" A flicker of pure and raging flames appeared on his forehead for an instant. "Try to… rape her." He closed his eyes and took a long breath. "Then, he understood he didn't want her…. and shot mom." The eyelids lifted, orange glow gone. "She died. They died. I killed them."

"One day, they started to lose control. After Xanxus appeared. He's Nono's adopted son, too."

"There was a man… He abused me, repeatedly."

"It was not entirely legal. He just took custody of him." He looked uncertain whether to tell or not. "He took my place… Rightfully. He protected him and gave him a family. You're doing the same thing, more or less."

"Behave, Iemitsu."

"You're doing a lot more than a tutor usually does. You're helping me, you're supporting me, and not only because of your contract with the Vongola."

"I know of two that are even cuter." Fon commented.

"Sorry, they took two halves." Tsuna said, muffled by the pillow.

The swordsman blushed lightly and rubbed his nape. "Is that so obvious?"

Tsuna smirked. "This is your fault, you know? Your bad behaviour is affecting me."

"I won!"

"And why am I being used as a taxi by more and more infants?"

"Mukuro." The called boy turned to Tsuna and looked at him with serious eyes. "That's enough, you know what I think of your ways."

Vongola Nono.

* * *

 **11 – Xanxus**

* * *

Tsuna's breath itched and he mouthed his name. Timoteo's name. Without wasting any time, Reborn disabled with perfect-aimed bullets the automatic batteries and jumped to where his Boss and friend was laying. Checking him with Sun Flames, he sighed when he didn't find any lethal wound. Scratches, a worrying dehydration and obvious debilitation.

"Colonello, call Dino and CEDEF. Cervello, say one word, only one, and I will kill you. Xanxus, you better have an explanation for this."

Without moving, Reborn saw how the adopted son rushed to them… And was stopped by none other than his student. With a well-placed kick, Tsuna sent the man flying away. He didn't even have his flames activated. The teen knelt near Reborn and his Guardians quickly surrounded him in a defensive circle.

In that moment, Nono stirred and opened his tired eyes. "Reborn…"

"Timoteo, come ti senti? (Timoteo, how are you feeling?)"

"Stanco… (Tired…)" He blinked a few times. "Tsunayoshi?" The hitman broke him free of the jacket and the man looked around. "We're in Japan? Xanxus…" In his eyes, pain and guilt shone. "It's my fault.." He looked at Tsuna and smiled weakly. "We finally meet. I'm sorry, this happened because of my weakness. I… allowed Xanxus to wake up from… His long sleep."

"What do you mean by sleep? Xanxus was cast out of the family after the cradle affair."

"What's that?" Tsuna asked.

"The largest coup d'états in Vongola history."

"Since eight years ago, Xanxus was put to sleep, and his hatred and grudges grew… To frightening proportions." He paused, looking through fully at Tsuna, that was silently gazing back with a worried face. "From Reborn's reports, you are a child with a kind heart… It's not a good asset for a Mafia Boss… But your personality, your past, your experiences, all of this is why I'm still choosing you to be the Decimo."

On the right index of Nono, a flame appeared. He touched Tsuna's forehead with it and, suddenly, his eyes got teary.

"You… You're… From that time…"

Timoteo nodded, still smiling. "I'm sorry I had to seal your flames."

"They were dangerous, right? For my body… It's okay… But, I have to ask more clarifications on why your adopted son was using you like this. Why does he hate you so much?"

Nono closed his eyes. "He discovered that he's really not my son and… Threw a fit, I suppose…"

"… You're calling a coup d'états a fit? Like, I don't know, a brat on a whim?"

Reborn rolled his eyes. "Tsuna, be respectful."

"It's like that… And I… Was not strong enough to stop him without… Making things worse."

"That's why, then…" The brunette stood and looked straight at Xanxus. "We're similar, that's for sure."

"Trash…"

"You and I are burdened with idiot fathers, aren't we?"

Varia's Boss arched a brow. He was casually standing near them, arms crossed on his chest. He had an inquisitive expression, but the rage was there, too. Dangerous and threatening.

"But there's a difference… Mine abandoned me and my mother. Yours, at least, took care of you, even if, maybe, not at his best."

"What would you know, trash?!"

And there it was. The rage. The wrath morphed into flames. Xanxus took hold of his guns, but he wasn't the one to shoot first. Two bullets cut the air and hair of the two Cervello girls.

"I don't like to repeat myself: one word, only one, and I _will_ kill you."

The two girls pursed their lips shut and stayed put.

"Whatever permission you had on paper, the real thing is here, you better back away."

Timoteo weakly nodded while Dino took him away from the battlefield. Reborn smirked to his student, that nodded and called forth his own flames. The entire area was lit and, when the spectators were able to blink the white spots away from their sight, Tsuna was standing with his pure, bright orange Sky Flame right in front of Xanxus. His mittens were then black leather gloves with a metal X, for Decimo, on each. His hands were on fire, slightly lifted on his sides.

"Your plan was to make me a villain, right? Well-played." Tsuna approached some more the other, that arched a brow in confusion. "You are not that evil, you are the product of a lot of events, bad ones. I know what it means, I could have been like you, if not for my friends. Maybe the mind-set helped a bit, too." The brunette crossed his arms. "You only want to be accepted, to be acknowledged." He sighed. "I'll give you your fight, I'll give you the opportunity to blow off, but then, if I win, you'll try to behave."

"Shut your trap, trash! I'm fed up with your nonsensical words!"

"Deal?"

"Are you ignoring me?!"

"Deal?"

Xanxus blinked. To Reborn, it seemed as if some rage had already dissipated. Though, not because of his student talking, but because of his stubbornness.

"I'll win, anyway."

With that finally decided, Xanxus clenched his right hand, forming a ball of flames, and threw it in a martial-like movement towards Tsuna. The brunette conjured some flames in his hands to propel his body upwards, evading the cone of deathly power. It destroyed a neat circle in the concrete of the building at his back.

"What was that…" Hayato breathed.

"What extreeeme speed, Sawada!"

"Ah ah, Tsuna's strong!"

"Tsu-nii is strong!"

"Yeah!"

"Isn't he in danger…?

"Shut up, herbivores."

"How strange to see the skylark awake and observant, kufufufu…"

"Shut. Up."

"Kufufufufu…"

Reborn blinked. Had he heard what he thought he heard? He turned his head and almost face-palmed. Kair was smiling sheepishly while holding Fuuta and Lambo's hand. I-Pin was attached to the red-haired's sleeve.

"What are you doing here."

"We wanted to see!"

"Tsu-nii fighting! Yay!"

"I wanted to cheer on Tsu-nii…"

Fon went on I-Pin's head and sat. His smirk didn't help Reborn's peace of mind. Not considering how was Tsuna going to take this… With a glare that shouted at the children to behave and stay silent, he turned. His student was continuously avoiding Xanxus' attacks without dropping a sweat.

"The Dying Will Flame is like a fingerprint." He offered, his student had probably understood that a long while ago, anyway. "It is unique to each individual in both form and nature. Xanxus' shining-ball flame is exceedingly rare." Not as much as Tsuna's purity. "Among the past Vongola Bosses, the only one who had it was Secondo (the Second). His flame was destructive, reducing everything to ashes. It's called Wrath flame because it could only be seen when he was deeply enraged."

"As much as I like your enlightening explanation… I'd prefer to know why the children are hiding behind Kair. I can see them." Tsuna said.

"He couldn't say no to them." Hibari answered.

"And I am the mother-hen…"

"Ranking Fuuta?" Mammon inquired. "Is that why you.."

"No." Tsuna thundered. "Fuuta is only a child taking shelter in my home, hiding from people who would like to use him."

"As if…" Xanus snorted, then smirked. "Do you know why Primo (the First) fled to Japan? He feared a battle with Secondo. He was afraid to be crushed by the Wrath Flames."

"If you think so… But, I thought the conversation was over. Let's see whose flame is stronger, shall we?"

Tsuna focused a big quantity of flames in his right punch and rushed against Xanxus. The latter did the same he has been doing as of late and they clashed. The two flames blew in a giant explosion, covering them for an instant. When the smoke dissipated, Tsuna was standing, punch lifted, while Xanxus had a rather nasty bulge in his left cheek.

Xanxus didn't even stand when he shot with his gun. A slim cone of concentrated Wrath Flames reached Tsuna. The brunette slid to the side to evade it and several more that came afterwards.

"They're the same guns that Settimo (the Seventh) used. Most likely, his guns use bullets like the Dying Will ones to channel the flames." Reborn said.

"Seriously, kora."

"Settimo used the guns to compensate his weak Dying Will Flames, and the result was destructive."

"To pair up this method with those strong flames…" Fon muttered.

"Ominous, kora!"

"Maa maa, Tsuna's not going to go down like that."

"Well said, baseball freak!"

"Shut. Up."

"Kufufufufu…"

"Mukuro-sama…"

Kair shook his head with a smile. Reborn was fairly sure that the only reason why he hadn't approached Hibari yet was because of the children.

"Your Hyper Intuition is unnerving."

"Only because you don't have it."

Xanxus began again his relentless attacks. Tsuna continued to dodge, hitting him with punches and kicks rarely.

When Tsuna flew up in the sky, Xanxus shot the ground for propulsion force. "Scoppio d'ira! (Blast of ire!)"

A dozen of bullets were shot in the same moment. In less than a second, Tsuna changed his stance, his flame died and reformed, sparkling like electricity. The blast was enormous and smoke filled the area. Reborn ignored the shouts of the Guardians but noticed how the Varia Boss' expression morphed into surprise and… fear…?

Tsuna emerged from the debris, scratched here and there, but otherwise unscathed. His flames were glowing with more power than usual.

"What happened, kora?!"

"That's a technique called the Zero Point Breakthrough. He neutralized Xanxus' flames by creating the Reverse Dying Will State."

"Reverse…?"

"Try to picture the Dying Will State as a plus, and the normal state as a 0, the Reverse is minus."

"Like doing less than nothing, kora."

"Right. In that state, Tsuna is able to accept the enemy's flames and absorb it, negating the damage."

"Why is it so flickering then?"

"Because he balances the minus and plus state."

"That's extreeemely hard to understand!"

"Bwahahahaha! That's exactly like Primo! Such a masterpiece!"

"Uhm, that's right, but also not." Tsuna tilted his head to the side. "You know, I noticed you are aware of this technique. Why?"

"That's nothing like the Zero Point Breakthrough, scum."

"Uhm… That may be… Have you perhaps seen another version?"

Reborn hummed at that. The technique was not known. The only way Xanxus could know of it was that he'd been spectator of someone using it. As of then, the only person that could have was Nono… But why would he use it in front of Xanxus?

"Your silence is comfortable. How about I show you the right technique now?"

Xanxus smirked. "Be my guest, I'll just shoot you and end your life."

Tsuna opened his palms. He positioned the right hand in front of his face, palm towards his opponent. The left one was contrariwise, below the other. The thumbs connected with the other hand's index, creating a square. The flame started flickering as before, lapping the gloves.

"Zero Point Breakthrough… Revised."

"It still isn't the real technique." Xanxus growled. "The stance is wrong."

Nonethless, he pointed his guns against Tsuna and shot a Colpo d'Addio (Hit of Goodbye). It was a lot stronger than Scoppio d'Ira, both guns held together. The flames shot forward, expanding and threatening. Tsuna stayed still. The explosion shattered the ground and covered everything in white thick smoke.

Xanxus was the first to be seen again, weapons held high near his face and narrowed eyes. The brunette, instead, was literally glowing and less tired than before. His flames were bursting with even more power and there were no new scratches.

"Yes, this is more like it." Tsuna commented, smirking.

Reborn grinned.

"What happened, kora?!"

"He didn't just absorb the flames, he changed them and is using them."

Fon chuckled. "Marvellous."

"You scumbag! That's impossible!"

"I just did it, though."

"You… fucking bastard!"

The rage flare was almost overwhelming. Reborn mentally noted to reprimand his student. A wrath flame user and he's doing his best to irk him more… Wait, what were those scars?

Xanxus' face was a lot more scarred than before. Nasty signs of something awful were emerging and the hitman couldn't not gape at them. The brunette, though, was observing them, eyes narrowed and arms crossed on his chest.

"This is what he meant by asleep… Nono has a lot to answer for."

"Unforgivable!" Xanxus focused so much power in his guns that the ground began shaking under his feet. "You're fucking dead!"

"What are you truly seeing right now…"

"That fury… Is what inspired me, Boss." Squalo smirked.

Xanxus and Tsuna started attacking again. They exchanged punches and kicks and bursts of raging and calming flames. The more the brunette landed hits, the more the raven-haired got enraged and intense in his counter-attacks. It seemed an endless circle.

Suddenly, Tsuna closed his eyes and faced him in a clash, clenching his own hands on Xanxus' ones. They glared at each other with gritted teeth, none wavering, none winning. A wave of intense flames erupted and closed the two, blinding the others. A huge tornado of smoke scattered, settling down slowly.

Xanxus was the standing one.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada!"

"Shut the fuck up, herbivores."

"Kufufufu…"

"… And look closely." Reborn smirked.

"Th-they're frozen, kora?!"

Xanxus' hands were prisoned in spiky ice, unmoving and scarred.

"No… This is impossible! VOOOIII! Stop this at once!"

"What, Squalo… Have you already witnessed this?"

The silver-haired looked at Tsuna, lips thinned together. He glanced at the ground before shaking his head and shouting again his catch-phrase.

"How dare you?!"

"This is the true Zero Point Breakthrough, the one Primo completed, right?" Tsuna looked at Xanxus. "And you have already suffered from it." The other flinched. "Those scars are the evidence." The Varia Boss clenched his teeth. "Nono used it on you and put you to sleep."

"Stop with the bullshit!"

Xanxus bended his knees in a sitting position and started hitting them with the ice. He was trying to get rid of it. Tsuna approached him and tried to stop the motion, but the other elbowed him away.

"I am the one whose name contains the double X title! I am Xanxus! Did you seriously think I'd submit to a fake like you?!"

"Me? A Fake? Are you referring to yourself?" At this, Xanxus and several more did a doubletake. "What Nono did to you was horrible, as your adoptive father, but It's not like you gave him much of a choice."

"I am the fucking Tenth Boss of the Vongola!"

Tsuna briefly glanced at his back and nodded to Kair. The latter put the children to sleep just in time for them not to see Xanxus being frozen over.

"Zero Point Breakthrough… First Edition."

In no time at all, Xanxus was trapped in an ice prison. Tsuna skillfully evaded knives, electricity, illusions, punches and a stab, jumping back to his Guardians.

"That ice has the opposite power of the Dying Will Flame, it's a highly negative compressed energy."

"This… is how the cradle affair ended." Fon added.

"He's in a stasis, kora?"

"Something like that." Tsuna walked to the Varia, that were surrounding their Boss protectively.

"VOOIIII! Stay away!"

"No." The brunette turned for a moment. "Guys, the Rings please, come with me."

"What are you doing, trash!"

"I'm unfreezing him."

All the presents spluttered some unbelieving words. The Guardians, however, simply obliged.

"You've already used them this way, right? Some months ago." Tsuna started walking to them again.

The Varia were looking at each other in astonishment. What was in their mind was obvious. Reborn jumped on his student's shoulder and was immediately comforted by the flame still flickering calmly on his forehead.

"Tsuna…"

"Trust me, Reborn."

"Voooiiii… How can I be sure you won't kill him?"

"Think back about the other scrambles. You should know better than accuse me of such methods. Moreover, I want to have a talk, a calm and decent one, with him. Move."

As if obeying a direct order from their own Boss, they obliged, making way for Tsuna. The brunette rolled his eyes at his tutor's smirk, but let it slide. And he ignored Hibari's comment about crowding.

His Guardians and Levi gathered around the ice and held high the Rings. Tsuna touched the ice, hovering the hand in which the Sky Ring was.

The Rings caught Fire, a distinct colour for each. The Sky one resonated and the ice started melting. Before Xanxus was completely free, Tsuna took it and wore the band. The melting process fastened.

"The Rings hold power, don't they?"

Reborn knew it was a rhetorical question, but nodded nonetheless. Xanxus fell on the ground, panting soundly.

"Give me… The Ring…" He glanced up.

Against what everyone thought was going to happen, Tsuna knelt and made the other wore the gemmed band. "Try, Xanxus. I'll watch."

The Ring lit and its power surrounded the man. It seemed an unprecedented power was seeping into him, that stood, laughing like a maniac.

Then, something went wrong.

A worrying amount of blood splattered out of his mouth, eyes wide and confused. Several wounds appeared on his scarred skin. He let out a pained gasp and fell again on the ground.

With a worried, but otherwise blank, face, Tsuna sat near him and took away the Ring. "Lussuria, heal him."

The eccentric man flinched and rushed forward. He placed his hands on his Boss' chest and started seeping his Sun Flames in him.

"Kora!"

"The Ring rejected his blood."

"Xanxus is not Nono's son." Tsuna reminded them. "He has no Vongola blood. And that's also the reason behind the coup d'états, right, Squalo?" He glanced at him.

The man was strangely not loud. "It is…"

The confession was only the confermation of Nono's story. Reborn sighed and looked as Lussuria healed the worst wounds.

"Dino, the medical team."

"Y-yes…"

"Cervello, make sure the school is as good as new by tomorrow, but disappear from my sight."

One of Tsuna's glare and they were gone.

"Kair, please guide them to my house, the new part. Quite lucky that the workers finished it yesterday."

The red-haired motioned for them to follow him and, many glances and insecurities later, they did. Squalo refused to bulge.

"Hayato, Takeshi, please help Kair carry I-Pin and Fuuta back."

The two obliged in no time.

"Ryohei, please provide Lussuria some of your flames until the medical team arrives. Just place your hand on his back and he'll do the trick. Any news about Nono?"

"He's been taken care of." Dino answered.

"Good. Xanxus, I know you're not fainted." The man opened his eyes and looked at Tsuna in weak rage. "The whole story?"

"I'll tell." Xanxus closed his eyes again, making Tsuna sigh and look at Squalo. "He's the son of a woman that had an affair with Nono. When… When he manifested his flames, she was obsessed by the fact that he was his son. She got to meet him and Nono adopted Boss, saying that there were no doubts, he was his son."

"Son of a bitch…"

"But he later discovered that it was not true. And, not having the Vongola blood, he was not in lieue for the position of Vongola Decimo."

"Hopes shattered…" Fon commented.

The medical team arrived and, after stabilizing Xanxus, they brought him in the van and took off towards Tsuna's house.

"Ok, let's go back."

The flame on his forehead disappeared.

For the moment, the storm had eased.

* * *

"I'm so glad the building is already finished…" Tsuna smiled.

It was big, spread on the ground floor and hidden by the trees. Completely built in wood, it resembled a chalet. The interiors were warm, welcoming and well-placed. Aside from the big hall, that resembled more a mix between a library and a living room, with black leather couches, libraries, low tables and a fireplace, an alleyway connected it to several bedrooms. Tsuna had counted them and there were twelve, all similar to each other. Outstanding.

At the moment, the children were sleeping in their room. The Guardians were reunited in the hall. Mukuro was checking the books, Ryouhei was yelling about extreeeme building, Takeshi was laughing while bickering with Hayato about Varia being there, in appointed rooms, hardly sleeping, Kyouya was napping on a tree outside, Fon had taken a book and was reading it, Colonello was dozing off on an armchair.

Reborn was thinking, sitting on Tsuna's head. The student was on the doorway of Xanxus' bedroom. The medical team was setting up the needed equipment for an appropriate treatment. Dino was observing everything, sitting at the wooden desk with crossed arms. Xanxus, fully awake, wanted no more than tear apart the many people and dash outside and far away.

"Don't even think about it. I won, abide to what I say."

The glare would have sufficed, but Reborn understood the need of saying that out loud. Xanxus was extremely prideful. Shattering his pride and piecing it together at Tsuna's rules was a key to his obedience. … Not that it was Tsuna's objective… He knew that fully well.

"Trash."

"You sure you want people to think a 'trash' beat you?"

Xanxus growled.

"Exactly." Tsuna smirked. "My guest doesn't like the additions to his new room, what do we need to know to take care of him?"

One of the doctors turned to him and started explaining some treatments. He put some medicines and bandages on the desk, from which Dino was thrown out of the chair. Reborn helped with the Leon-hammer. The medical team left after that and the blonde was thrown out of the closing door, too.

"What do you want."

"First, I would like to apologize."

Xanxus sat abruptly on the bed, causing some wounds to reopen.

"Reborn, please refrain from reprimanding me on my language." Tsuna walked to the bed. "You fucking idiot!" He flickered a finger on Xanxus' forehead and made him lie down. "Are you aware that your damn wounds are still healing, dumbhead?!" He took some bandages and medicines and started redoing the treatment. "Be fucking thankful I haven't called back the medical team."

Xanxus hissed in pain at the detergent. Reborn rolled his eyes and settled on the foot bedframe. He observed as, while the brunette was focused on the wound, the treated one looked at the teen in some strange manner. He coughed, earning his attention. His confused attention.

"I require answers."

"What more, Arcobaleno."

"I was talking first, so I will finish and then leave you two alone." Tsuna countered, not waiting for answers. "I was apologizing, Xanxus, because I froze you. I know you're prideful and everything, but, being in your shoes, being frozen all over again must have been painful, not only on a physical level. So, I'm sorry." He frowned, bandaging the wound. "Though, not entirely. You did put my friends in danger for a selfish reason. Anyway…" He patted lightly the wound, making the other squirm. "I understand your position. I understand what drove you to go to such lengths. Thus, I will let you and your… group stay here. For free, be thankful. And for whatever period you want, I don't care." He rolled his eyes at Reborn's glare. "My house, my rules. The only thing I ask for is to be civil. I already have your… trust, I think."

Xnxus arched a brow at Tsuna, that was sitting at the edge of the bed. "Trust? Have you hit your head?"

"Not calling me trash anymore?" The brunette smirked. "It's okay." He interrupted the other's steam of words. "I know that, given your personality, things will be herratic for some time. But, I want to bet on you and Varia. As per my victory, you'll try to behave. Being the Varia Boss, you will succeed, I'm sure."

Tsuna stood and left, bidding a good night. Reborn felt suddenly tired. Xanxus snorted.

"That's not what the reports said about him. And, even with you being _you_ , he would not have changed so much."

"He was already like this…" Reborn sighed, brushing a tiny hand under his fedora. "Back to business, Xanxus. I'm sure Nono will not deem you guilty of this whole mess. With Tsuna's barging in this mess like… He just did, things will be even more on your advantage. So, I'll give you a piece of advice. Behave." A heated glare and the hitman knew that the other had understood. "Good. Second. What did you mean when you said that Tsuna reminded you of someone?"

"Ah… That… Must've hallucinated."

Reborn arched a slim brow. Seeing no answers, he let the Sun flames eat his tiny body. Soon, his adult self was standing at the side of the bed. He saw the tension in Xanxus' muscles.

"Answer my question. Who did Tsuna remind you of."

"Tch… Someone we met some months ago, on a mission." He snorted. "When I was freed, I was not going to do all of this. We took the missions regularly and stumbled upon a strange one. Rather common Italian features, but he was rescuing children from a Famiglia that sold organs in the black market. Our mission was to obliterate them, his was to destroy the place. Plus, he defeated every member I had brought."

"Name."

Xanxus looked aside. "He said he was known by the name of Alex."

* * *

 **See ya!**


	13. 12 – Alex, The Punisher

**Hi guys! How are you? I'm so-so, damn migraine... Anyway, here's the new chap and thank you for everything :) I'm also half-way through the new chap of Family, so stay tuned ;P**

 **Mangaqueen1158:** Here for you :D Thanks!

 **EchoInsanity:** Really? I'm glad :) Thank you!

 **Klanglilie:** Sassy Tsuna is over the top xD Thank _you_ for the support!

 **Words: 4381.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Previously... Little snippets.**

The boy had lost his mother at age nine.

Alex. The hitman. Unknown, clean, professional. He was called the Punisher, in his world.

'I know you are curious and that you need to know, but don't push. You've been doing a great job so far.'

"Mom… She was… Killed…" Every word was pronounced as if he had poison in his mouth. "By a…" Killing intent slipped through the tight barriers around Tsuna's mind. "Wicked, dirty, insolent mafioso." His eyes flashed orange. "He dared to… Dared to…" A flicker of pure and raging flames appeared on his forehead for an instant. "Try to… rape her." He closed his eyes and took a long breath. "Then, he understood he didn't want her…. and shot mom." The eyelids lifted, orange glow gone. "She died. They died. I killed them."

"One day, they started to lose control. After Xanxus appeared. He's Nono's adopted son, too."

"There was a man… He abused me, repeatedly."

"It was not entirely legal. He just took custody of him." He looked uncertain whether to tell or not. "He took my place… Rightfully. He protected him and gave him a family. You're doing the same thing, more or less."

"Behave, Iemitsu."

"You're doing a lot more than a tutor usually does. You're helping me, you're supporting me, and not only because of your contract with the Vongola."

The swordsman blushed lightly and rubbed his nape. "Is that so obvious?"

Tsuna smirked. "This is your fault, you know? Your bad behaviour is affecting me."

"And why am I being used as a taxi by more and more infants?"

Vongola Nono.

Timoteo nodded, still smiling. "I'm sorry I had to seal your flames."

"But there's a difference… Mine abandoned me and my mother. Yours, at least, took care of you, even if, maybe, not at his best."

"I'll give you your fight, I'll give you the opportunity to blow off, but then, if I win, you'll try to behave."

"That's a technique called the Zero Point Breakthrough. He neutralized Xanxus' flames by creating the Reverse Dying Will State."

"The Ring rejected his blood."

Xanxus looked aside. "He said he was known by the name of Alex."

* * *

 **12 – Alex, The Punisher**

* * *

Reborn closed the door silently and noticed that the only one still in the entrance was Tsuna. The others had left slowly while they were in the room with Xanxus. A mug of black coffee was waiting for him on the low table between the couch and the fireplace. The brunette was already sipping the usual hot chocolate.

The hitman, still in his adult form, sat in the armchair and took his drink. Soothing, as always. But he wasn't going to let it distract him from his objective. Not this time.

"Tsuna."

The brunette lifted his gaze from the new book and looked at Reborn. "Something amiss?"

"Alex."

It was impossible to miss the tension sneaking like an invisible snake on the other's shoulder. It gripped his arms and the hands clutched the mug and the book, knuckles going white.

"Xanxus…" He breathed.

"Is he right?"

Tsuna let his gaze slid to the fire, then back at Reborn. "It was bound to happen, anyway…" A sigh. "He's right."

"All this time…"

"I never lied."

Reborn felt like shooting him. "Fuuta mentioned your alias."

"He mentioned a name I wasn't aware of. I haven't ever called my other identity like that." He scoffed.

"Why haven't you ever told me?"

Tsuna showed pain and guilt in biting his lower lip, but sighed with closed eyes. "A lot is at stake, Reborn. You know how I work. You know who is my responsibility."

"The experiments…"

The brunette nodded. "How could I tell you… My enemy is the Mafia. And you are throwing me in their arms. In my shoes, what would have you done?"

 _Something similar._

Tsuna nodded. "They still need my protection. I won't let them be taken again."

"Mukuro."

"The Estraneo."

"Where are the others?"

"Deep in the forest."

"Why are you spilling everything now?"

"Because I trust you. And negating would be counterproductive. You're the best, after all. I'm surprised you didn't find out earlier."

Reborn took a sip of his coffee. This complicated everything. Tsuna being Alex was… a problem. His direct attack on many Mafia Famiglie, not considering if enemies of Vongola or not, was a horrible problem. What was he supposed to do?

A lot of things were comprehensible then. He would bet his hands that at least the Disciplinary Committee knew about it and was involved.

His second mission was to find him. Alex had been under his nose all this time… How to break the news on Nono? Had he to do it? Did he want to say it?

He didn't know. He couldn't understand. It was all too confusing and damn problematic.

…

Chaos….

Chaos.

Reborn smirked.

 _Chaos_.

It was his home, his shelter, his weapon. And, instead, in front of it, he was acting like an idiot. He lifted his head, meeting Tsuna's eyes.

"Reborn..?" He seemed somewhat scared.

The hitman chuckled darkly. How could a teenager, so small and apparently defenceless, bring upon him such delighting chaos? Xanxus was right. Belphegor was right. But, they were not Reborn. And they were wrong in thinking of him as a pet. Interesting, yes. But not theirs. Not anyone's.

"Are you okay?"

Now he seemed worried. Cute. Worried about the World's Greatest Hitman. Strange to assess, welcomed in his mind, fluttering in his stomach. Those damn feelings.

But he was done.

He was done ignoring them. He was going to face them straight and with more chaos. More than ever.

He put the mug on the low table and stood, hands in pants' pockets. "It's late, we should go rest." He approached the teen and bended forward, his face mere inches from the other's. "Open your eyes, Dame-Tsuna." He bathed in the sensations that dark blush awakened in him and stood again, going to the door. "Next time you hide something from me, I'll punish you."

With a last smirk, he left the building in his infant form and jumped to the teen's window. He slept magnificently.

* * *

With Fuuta's birthday approaching, Varia to take care of, Nono requiring his presence and a skylark wanting a spar, Tsuna found his hands rather full. Not counting school.

The day after the Ring's Battles' fiasco, Tsuna had woken up because of too much ruckus. Reborn had seen the clock signing seven in the morning and groaned, tired himself. The brunette, however, had stood immediately and rushed to the garden.

Much to their surprise, Reborn on his head, Lussuria was happily playing with the children, cooing at them and enjoying himself. Tsuna face-palmed, muttering about craziness and saying: "Too ealry to bother…". He then proceded to make breakfast for everyone, Varia included. At least, the Varia Sun Guardian had the decency to offer help. I-Pin soon followed.

While Reborn observed them in the kitchen, some more woke up. Squalo and Mammon joined them. It was then that Tsuna arched a brow, sighed, and brought outside tables and chairs, the ones he usually used on Saturdays. Fon and Colonello came downstairs and started a glaring contest with the illusionist, irking the brunette.

"If you want to fight, go outside." He seethed, going back to cook.

Needless to say, the infants guiltily stopped and went at the table. Squalo stayed in the kitchen, carefully observing the teen. Leviathan politely offered help when he woke up, but was ushered to the table because of his height. When Belphegor arrived, Tsuna shivered. Not only because of instinct. A hand was sliding on his back.

Reborn clicked his gun and shot, grazing the self-proclaimed prince's cheek.

"Possessive, Arcobaleno… Shishishishi…" And left to go outside.

"Thanks…" Tsuna muttered, reigning in his blush. "I don't understand what's with people, sometimes…"

"What was that, Dame-Tsuna?"

The brunette pouted and sent I-Pin to settle plates and silverware outside. "People and their desire to touch my rear. Honeslty…"

"It's an easy occurrence?"

Tsuna tilted his head. "More than I'd like to admit… But they've all been dealt with."

"VOOoooiiii…" Squalo carefully lowered his tone, looking right and left, almost ashamed. "You killed them?"

"Of course. They were awful people…"

"And… We're not?" Lussuria asked.

"No, you're not."

Tsuna took a black plate with pancakes and put it on a tray. Then put in it silverware, a glass, water, wine and maple syrup. He took the tray and rolled his eyes when Reborn jumped on his head.

"Give me some minutes."

He went in the chalet and knocked at the door. Not hearing answers, he entered. Xanxus was sitting in his bed, visibly grumpy, with crossed arms.

"Good morning… In this moment, you resemble a grumpy lion." Tsuna said, carrying the tray on the other's legs. "I thought wine would have put you in a better mood." He winked. "But do not exaggerate. A bottle is more than enough for the whole day."

Xanxus grunted and began eating. While Tsuna was taking a seat, he talked. It was strange because no one in that room thought he was going to talk, not even the man himself.

"You really are him?"

"Hum?" Tsuna lifted his gaze from the book.

"The Punisher."

"Oh… I am."

"Why are you telling me?"

Tsuna tilted his head to the left. "Because you asked."

"I tried to kill you yesterday."

"You failed."

"I could try again."

"And we'll see what will happen then."

"I could sell you."

"That's my place to worry about it, isn't it?" Tsuna sighed. "What's the problem, Xanxus? You can't believe I'm accepting you?"

Right on spot. Reborn wanted to growl his exasperation. His student was proving to be too perceptive. But that could be well used, too.

Tsuna smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not someone that likes to brag about things. Furthermore, if you're worried about Nono or other's judgement, let me take care of it."

"I'm not worried." He seethed.

"As you wish." The brunette turned his focus again to the book, giving Xanxus his space to eat comfortably.

Reborn stayed quiet. The way Xanxus was stealing glances at Tsuna worried him. But it meant good, too. The brunette was effectively attracting him, be it for the flames' pull or… thanks to something else.

Some moments later, they left the man to rest and returned with the empty tray to the kitchen. Hayato and Takeshi were there, too. From the Storm Guardian's expression, he was there to control the guests. Yamamoto, instead, was laughing jovially at Squalo's frown. The children were helping a lot in lightening up the mood.

Tsuna joined them at the table. "Morning, everyone." He smiled earnestly at the characteristic answers.

While eating, Reborn took his time to assess the situation. Mukuro looking at him from some hidden perk was unsettling, but he ignored the illusionist.

The full knowledge of Tsuna being Alex had downed on him. He was fairly sure that things were going to change, at some point, after the Varia's fiasco was definitely taken care of. First, he wanted to see. Simply getting to know, to hear about the truth was not enough. He wanted to see the experiments, to know all the details and take the situation in his hands, be able to control it.

How could someone blame him, he'd been even too much patient about the whole story. He needed to have the full puzzle. The only piece he lacked was Tsuna's adoptive father figure. If his instinct was right, and it always was, the man was the same that helped the teen in his missions. Where did he obtain the information needed? Where the equipment? The right time to act? The help to infiltrate?

In his opinion, all of it revolved around the still unkown man. It was the last piece. Reborn, again, didn't want to force Tsuna. He had a feeling the name would surface, as had the hidden identity of his student. The phone Kair had given him… Aside being something that the hitman still couldn't understand, it was a reminding to when Alex had given Nono a device, through which they had remained in contact.

Alex not answering anymore was the reason why Timoteo had asked Reborn to find the young man. So, he had at least a rightful question to ask the teen.

"I know that, maybe, this time it's my fault." Tsuna muttered with a blank expression, pouring him some coffee. "But you should really loosen up."

"It is your fault." Reborn smirked. "Why haven't you picked up his phone calls?"

The brunette sighed. "Because you were coming. Not yet, okay, but it was only a matter of time."

"Scared?"

"A bit… Though, your reaction was unpredictable."

The hitman sipped thoughtfully his beverage. "You've been summoned. By Nono. This evening."

"I expected so much… I have to ask you to let me lead the conversation."

"Fair enough. But refrain to kill."

"He'll be there?"

"Most likely." Reborn sighed. "He's flown over here as soon as he has known."

"Such admirable loyalty…" Tsuna scoffed, then stole a glance to his tutor, smirking. "Fair enough."

"What are you planning?" He tilted curtly his head to the Varia.

"Healing them…" He sipped some water. "They're not what they seem." He winked at Squalo's frown, that deepened. "Also, they could help, right? My… missions… were put on hiatus, because of you. Now you know, what are you going to do about it?"

Reborn didn't answer. Someone else butted in.

"Excuse me, Tsunayoshi, what are you talking about?" Fon smiled.

The teen briefly glanced at his tutor, then at Kair and Kyouya, sitting on a branch of the willow. The red-haired's narrowed eyes were a great hint to the conversation going through their gazes. He jumped down and waited for Hibari to follow him. He grunted and took Tsuna's collar, making him stand. The brunette had an exasperated smile on his lips.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Carnivore's fault?"

Tsuna nodded.

"Hn."

"I know, but he's not here, right?"

Kair sighed, then looked at Reborn. "Took you long enough."

The hitman blinked… in recognition. It was that voice. Unmistikable. Alex's voice. Kair was not mute. He chose not to talk. Because Reborn would have recognized the voice right away.

"I lend him my voice." He answered the unspoken question. "No use holding it back anymore."

"Am I missing something?" Fon inquired.

Tsuna looked around and sighed. "Mukuro, please?"

A silky, illusionary shield covered them from the outside. "All done, Tsunayoshi. No one can hear us."

"Thanks." He took a deep breath. "I want to ask something to you all."

Their attention was completey on the brunette, that squirmed a bit. Reborn was not sure if this was a wise decision, but refrained from speaking.

"What are you going to do from now on?"

The Varia Guardians looked at each other in confusion, before focusing on Squalo. That frowned even more.

"I'll always follow Boss." He said. "Whatever he does, I'll do."

"Boss." Leviathan simply muttered.

"Shishishi… Whatever, I hope he stays in your vicinity, pet."

"Mmmmm… I'll follow Boss' orders and keep in contact with you, cuties…"

"As long as I have my payment."

"Then, I'll be straightforward. Xanxus is in a dire position." They tensed. "He obviously attacked Nono, abducted him and put him in danger. As per Mafia's laws, he risks his own life, and you yours." Some closed their eyes in defeat. "However, I'm willing to shield him." All of them turned to Tsuna, flabbergasted. "All he has done is a consequence of wrong decisions. And I can relate to the feeling of being betrayed. This evening, I will go meet Nono and request your custody." He said, taking unknowingly a bossy tone. "This way, I'll be able to save your lives and your Boss'. Is this okay with you?"

Surprisingly, Mammon was the first to break the silence. "My life and Boss' are more important than money. If you succeed, you'll have my loyalty."

"Boss must live, I will submit to you." Leviathan muttered.

"I don't think Boss will be against this, I'm in." Squalo smirked.

"Prince agrees."

"I'm okay, whatever you decide…"

Tsuna smiled, relieved. "Then, I will succeed. I already said this to your Boss, you are welcome to stay here without time limits and for free. I don't need money. So, feel free to make this your new home, if you want. And ready to help around…" He sheepishly added, scratching his cheek. "If everything goes smoothly–"

"And you don't end up killing CEDEF's Boss."

Tsuna ignored Reborn's comment. "… Then I'll tell you something more." He looked at Fon. "And see how you will react to that." He stood, smirking. "For now, I need to go shopping for food and my Cloud Guardian needs a sparring opponent. Someone willing to help?"

* * *

Reborn exited the limousine, hands tucked in pants' pockets. His fedora was tilted forward, shielding his eyes from the lights of the hotel's entrance. His adult body bathed in the attention caught. He was wearing the suit that he had received at his birthday.

The hitman swiftly turned back and helped Tsuna get out of the black limo. After many threats, he had succeeded in making him wear a suit, too. A black one, with a tie and a white shirt, first button loose. He had the chain of the wallet circling the left thigh in a half-moon and a big jacket covering his shoulders.

"I am not a Boss."

"You seem one at the moment."

"Your fault."

"My pleasure."

Reborn smirked, making the other blush a little. Fon and Colonello jumped on his shoulders, wearing their formal attires. Honestly, it was their usual but a bit… tidier. And they refused to answer why they were coming, too. He had a hypothesis, but stayed silent.

Xanxus and Squalo joined them. They were unusually quiet, though their frowns told something else. Tension, defeat… guilt, maybe… And some dread. He couldn't blame them. The two were wearing the official Varia's uniform.

"Let's get it over with, this…" Tsuna fingered the tie. " ..is uncomfortable."

"It suits you."

"True, kora!"

"I don't think so…"

"Get used to it, Dame-Tsuna. And it does suit you." His smirk widened while the blush darkened.

Though the two Varia' didn't join the bicker, Xanxus was eyeing Tsuna with an arched brow and a smirk, while Squalo was looking somewhere on his right, hard. As if trying to not look at something else.

The brunette was relieved that the tense atmosphere had lightened. But he was still flushed. Much to Reborn's amusement and satisfaction.

They entered in the hotel, of which the interior was luxurious and wide, with statues, marbled flooring, couches, a bar and the reception, and instantly a man in a black suit approached them, bowing deeply. Reborn snickered at Tsuna's rolling his eyes. Of course, he had caught all the attention, being in front of the group and seeming all important. The hitman felt endlessly proud at the show. Even if… also jealous.

While the man guided them in the elevator, Reborn was thinking of something else. Like… his plans after returning home. He was not a patient man. He knew what he wanted, and what he wanted, he had. No exceptions. However, there were some problems.

The boy was exceedingly shy. Reborn knew he was not oblivious, nor blind. There were a lot of thoughts in that head, and the blushes helped him to think so. The hitman didn't fear a rejection, but he was deeply considering his past. The smirk slowly morphed into a frown in the elevator. Tsuna had been abused, by a man, a mafioso. It was a mined ground and he had to thread carefully. Because, honestly, he didn't want merely the teen's body. He wanted a lot more, but was the brunette ready for something like that? Would he… want… what Reborn was willing to give him?

The Sun Arcobaleno didn't have answers to those questions.

The sound of the elevator reaching the floor brought him back to Earth. They walked through the alleyway, clad in velvet moquet and light brown walls.

Other problem was… His contract. Now, it didn't state anything about relationships or the likes, only the needed training and tutoring he had to provide. However, there were hidden rules and he knew he was going to break some. Hell, he was breaking them just _acknowledging_ his situation. But, fuck that. He couldn't bring himself to care. Plus, Nono was his friend, before being his current Boss. Once freed from the contract, when Tsuna was declared officially as the heir of the Vongola Famiglia, he was keen on making the brunette his Boss. And not per some petty contract. … Well, he wanted to make him more than that, even out in the open. He didn't care about others' opinions, but he did care about procailming as his and untouchable what was _his_.

By the way a lot of people looked at Tsuna and the way the brunette had hinted at perverts, Reborn needed to do that as soon as possible. And make that a threat, too. Just to be sure.

"Reborn, are you with us?"

The hitman gazed at the centre of his problems and smirked. "Of course."

"… Could have fooled me."

They turned a corner and stopped. The door in front of them was guarded by two more men in black, that bowed at them and opened it. Tsuna entered without skipping a beat and the others followed. The door was closed behind them. The room was an office. Wooden floor and walls. A big desk with an armchair in the far back. Libraries on the sides. Two opposite red velvet couches, four armchairs and a big low table in the middle. On one of the sofas, Timoteo was sitting, drinking something. Behind him, two men were standing, both as old as Nono. Reborn recognized them as Coyote Nougat, the one with a metal left arm and moustaches, and Visconti, with white hair run down by a pair of sunglasses and a stern look. Storm and Cloud Guardian.

"Tsunayoshi-kun…" Timoteo stood up, shaking hands with the brunette. "I'm happy you're here. Please, take a seat." He checked the others and surprise wrote itself all over his face.

"Good evening, Vongola Nono." Tsuna said, sitting in front of him, right leg on the left and straight back. "Knowing the importance of this meeting, I thought that delaying would have worsened the situation."

The man smiled sadly, looking at his son, that blankly looked back. "I see." He sat, too. "And you are…"

"Nice to meet you, Vongola Nono. My name is Fon."

"Colonello, kora."

"Why are two Arcobaleno with you?"

"I honestly don't know." Tsuna sighed. "They follow me around and simply came with us tonight… I guess Reborn and them will have a talk with you as soon as I leave." He smirked to his sighing tutor and looked again at the Boss. "If I may, why did you want to talk to me about?"

Reborn, Xanxus and Squalo settled behind the couch, well-behaving. Fon and Colonello were on the frame of it, sitting comfortably.

"First… I'd like to apologize." Tsuna's eyes narrowed. "To you, Tsunayoshi-kun. And to my son, considering he's here. My actions have led to this… I'm deeply sorry."

Tsuna sighed, closing briefly his eyes. "I accept your apology, Vongola Nono. As for Xanxus, it's his decision." With that, he looked at the man behind him with a piercing gaze.

Xanxus looked at the brunette, then at his adoptive father. After a moment or so of nothing, he gave a curt nod. Reborn smirked again, while the teen smiled happily. Well-played, once more. The shocked expressions of the two Guardians, coupled with the utter disbelief on Timoteo's face, were worth a shot. Pity he didn't have a camera.

"That's settled, anything else?"

Nono tried to regain his composure, failing somewhat. "Unfortunately… In my opinion, the situation is under control, with no more need for an intervention. However, the External Advisor has been asking for a suitable punishment."

"Where have I heard that title before…"

"Iemitsu." Reborn offered.

"Oh, right." The hitman nodded at the barely controlled blood lust. "Very well. I can't force anything, CEDEF is external and works outside Vongola's hierarchy." He said. "Anyway, if someone will want to touch a hair of Xanxus or his Guardians, then they'll need to kill me first."

Yeah, next time he had to bring a camera. Those expressions were so worth it. He couldn't help the growing smirk.

"I think you don't have any more matters to discuss, so I will begin with mines." Tsuna said conversionally, as if he hadn't threatened the world seconds before. "First of all, Xanxus and Varia are now under my protection. Or, seeing as how much your son despises the word, let's say that they answer to me and me only." He rolled his eyes at the seething. "That's the prize from winning a nice spar." Tsuna smirked, feeling the man behind him settle a bit. "Second. For personal reasons, I have no desire to take on the title of Decimo. I know you have no more heirs, but I have a lot of people that need my protection, my Guardians included. I can't risk their lives because of something forced upon me by blood relation." He frowned. "Still, thinking about it… I can use this possibility to destroy other Famiglie and then bring down Vongola.. That sounds like a nice plan… And makes me remember about my third point." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I didn't answer your last calls. I knew you were sending Reborn to me and the thought made me a bit… Tense. If you still want to call me, just do and I'll answer again."

Timoteo had that expression of confusion, that turned into a frown and then into unbelieving. It seemed an epiphany. His eyes went wide, as the Guardians', and he was left speechless, mouth-agape.

"Yes, I'm Alex. Nice to see you in good health, Timoteo."

Reborn wanted to laugh. He was feeling extremely smug, for unknown reasons. Nono struggled to process what Tsuna had said. The hitman had to concede it was a lot to take. Beginning with Xanxus' tamed behaviour, which he probably had never seen since knowing the boy, to the shocking revelation of having the Punisher in the room. The one who had the guts to face Reborn himself the first time they met. The one that destroyed several wicked families single-handedly. The one who made the evil ones still standing tremble in fear. The one who had refused a contract with Vongola without any regret.

And he was the new appointed heir of the most powerful Mafia Famiglia. Quite funny. He observed as Visconti narrowed his eyes and Nougat arched a brow.

"That's an hazardous claim." The Cloud Guardian said.

"How can we believe you?"

Timoteo was about to shut them up gently, but Tsuna lifted a hand. "You have the phone I gave you, right?" He received a nod. "Make the call."

The two took a black device from the inner pockets of their jacket. Nono pressed a few buttons and brought the phone on his ear. Few instants later, the one in Tsuna's hand lit up silently and the teen smirked in victory. When he spoke again, the deep voice was Kair's.

"Happy now?"

The two Guardians could do nothing more than nod in defeat. Reborn's smirk grew, catching their attention.

"You knew?" Nougat asked.

"He told me last night. If not for me asking, he may have not."

Tsuna scoffed. "That's not true. I had every intention to tell you… Sooner or later." He added in a pouting whisper.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He smiled innocently, looking at him. "Anyway… Do you accept Varia's current situation?"

Timoteo blinked, a bit overwhelmed. "I can't be happier, honestly. This outcome is… The best I couldn't hope for. But, Iemitsu…"

"Let me deal with him. The coward needs a beating, if not–"

"Tsuna."

"Reborn, he's hiding right there, you can't ask me to ignore him."

Suddenly, Mukuro appeared out of nowhere with his trident and the Mist flames covering the place vanished. Iemitsu was then visible, shocked and ashamed. The killing intent was not held back anymore, leaking all over the room.

* * *

 **Hope you like it! See ya!**


	14. 13 – Time for the Truth

**Yo there! How are things? I'm melting here, damn summer...**

 **Ok, back to business. This one is shorter than usual and the next two chapters will be more so because they are... Well, you'll be able to guess. I did warn you all in the 'prologue'. I'm still half-sure about the hiatus to let myself write the whole story because I've recently succeeded in pushing through my general block. This means more stories on their way and that I will be more active during August. Writing, dunno about publishing.**

 **Let me remind you all that I now have a wattpad account, I have updated my ao3 account and I've created a private Discord server to talk to you freely. A safe-heaven of sorts to write, read, chat, whatever you want. :)  
**

 **As always, thanks for everything! You make me move forward!**

 **Shiho** : Uhuhuh, see here :P Hope you like it! Thanks!

 **Lilecpearl** : Oh my, I thought it was clichè, truthfully xD Well, glad to see it wasn't :) I had my mind in a daze to come up with something different from the usual. Thank you!

 **fbmstar** : I'm happy you did it! And thank _you_ for reading!

 **Apoptoxin** : Here it is! Thanks!

 **Guest** : I'll cheer with you! Yahahayy!

 **FictionGlober** : Thank you!

 **SeeFlight** : I'm glad you like it! Uhm, let me explain. I often rewatch movies I like. One of them is Nanny Mcphee. There's a scene, in the first movie, with Aunt Adelheid (dunno if I spelled the name correctly, sorry). She says, in the italian version, those words. And I like the quote so much I use it frequently, actually. So, I searched around and found that way of translating it. Literally, it is a way to point out that a monologue is too long and taking too much time. At this point, I don't exactly know if those words are accurate, I'll deepen my efforts :) Thanks!

 **Claraseth** : BING BING BING! That's right! :D Here it is!

 **Words: 3897.**

 **Maybe there are too many snippets here, but... Ugh, whatever. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Previously... Little snippets.**

Alex. The hitman. Unknown, clean, professional. He was called the Punisher, in his world.

'I know you are curious and that you need to know, but don't push. You've been doing a great job so far.'

"Mom… She was… Killed…" Every word was pronounced as if he had poison in his mouth. "By a…" Killing intent slipped through the tight barriers around Tsuna's mind. "Wicked, dirty, insolent mafioso." His eyes flashed orange. "He dared to… Dared to…" A flicker of pure and raging flames appeared on his forehead for an instant. "Try to… rape her." He closed his eyes and took a long breath. "Then, he understood he didn't want her…. and shot mom." The eyelids lifted, orange glow gone. "She died. They died. I killed them."

"There was a man… He abused me, repeatedly."

"It was not entirely legal. He just took custody of him." He looked uncertain whether to tell or not. "He took my place… Rightfully. He protected him and gave him a family. You're doing the same thing, more or less."

"Behave, Iemitsu."

"You're doing a lot more than a tutor usually does. You're helping me, you're supporting me, and not only because of your contract with the Vongola."

The swordsman blushed lightly and rubbed his nape. "Is that so obvious?"

Tsuna smirked. "This is your fault, you know? Your bad behaviour is affecting me."

"And why am I being used as a taxi by more and more infants?"

"I'll give you your fight, I'll give you the opportunity to blow off, but then, if I win, you'll try to behave."

Xanxus looked aside. "He said he was known by the name of Alex."

"How could I tell you… My enemy is the Mafia. And you are throwing me in their arms. In my shoes, what would have you done?"

"Open your eyes, Dame-Tsuna." He bathed in the sensations that dark blush awakened in him and stood again, going to the door. "Next time you hide something from me, I'll punish you."

"You've been summoned. By Nono. This evening."

Kair sighed, then looked at Reborn. "Took you long enough."

"First… I'd like to apologize." Tsuna's eyes narrowed. "To you, Tsunayoshi-kun. And to my son, considering he's here. My actions have led to this… I'm deeply sorry."

"I'm sorry I didn't answer your last calls. I knew you were sending Reborn to me and the thought made me a bit… Tense. If you still want to call me, just do and I'll answer again."

"Reborn, he's hiding right there, you can't ask me to ignore him."

* * *

 **13 – Time for the Truth**

* * *

"Please, meet my Mist Guardian. His name is Rokudo Mukuro. Put down your weapons and he'll behave. Mukuro…" Tsuna sighed, closing his eyes. "What have I said about freaking people out?"

"Kufufufu… I have to refrain from scaring them."

"What exactly can't you understand about those words?"

"You were calling for me, dear Tsunayoshi. Even the skylark is on the balcony."

"It's my fault then…"

"As always."

"Reborn…" It was not a whine, but close enough. "On the balcony is my Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyouya. But don't invite him in, he'll refuse or attack you. Too many people."

"Kufufufu…"

"Mukuro, don't irk him. Now, has the Boss of CEDEF anything to say about my decision?"

So, Tsuna was planning to stay on the official level, not letting the man decide on his own. Iemitsu, however, was still speechless. Maybe too shocked, the dumb head.

"I promised Reborn not to kill you here, so you can talk and forget personal matters for the current meeting. I'm waiting for an answer and my Guardians are not patient ones."

This seemed to bring the man back to Earth. He looked down and shook his head. When he lifted his gaze, his eyes were determined.

"I'm against it. Xanxus has broken many Mafia and Vongola laws with his actions. He and his followers need a suitable punishment. It will be an example for the others who think about going against our Famiglia."

At Xanxus' seething, Tsuna lifted a placating hand and Squalo placed one of his own on his Boss' shoulder. The latter stopped but shrugged off the limb.

"Ok then, let's try this way. Xanxus, I'm sorry, but I have to try." Tsuna put his elbows on his legs and bended forward. "You are asking for punishment on a young man that was forcibly frozen to sleep for eight years." He looked with piercing eyes at his father, ignoring the others. "Basically, he has lost everything those years could have given him. In my opinion, that was a punishment hard enough. Reborn, as per his contract, has been doing an excellent job in teaching me your laws and I know that the Vongola Boss and the External Advisor have to think of these things the same way, else a war or something like the Scramble Battles would happen. Now, your opinions?"

Timoteo smiled, amused. "I agree. Iemitsu?"

"I do not."

"I understand. Then, as I said before, you'll need to kill me first." His eyes were unwavering, cold and dark. "Because I won't let you take what's mine."

Strangely, all Reborn felt radiating from Xanxus was not anger, but _glee_. The hitman frowned, keeping his surroundings under control. Mukuro was at his right, smirking at the Varia's Boss. Squalo was speechless.

"Is that a threat?"

"I've been threatening you since the beginning. I thought it was obvious…" Tsuna pouted.

"It was." Reborn helped, taking a step forward. "But certain people…"

"Are too blind to understand." Mukuro finished.

"Personal matters aside, what's your last decision, Outside Advisor? Choose wisely. A war now would be detrimental."

Iemitsu was a hard one to convince. But Tsuna was using all his weapons: guilt, shame, age, conversational skills. Everything screamed of power and required obiedence.

"I admit you've got some well-hidden skills, Tsunayoshi-kun. But I should not be surprised, right? As Alex, you've always helped me flawlessly." Timoteo stood and turned to Iemitsu. "They're young, my friend, and you should be understanding, as an example to them."

With that, the man crumbled. Reborn could see the defeat in his stance. He smirked in victory.

"As you wish, Vongola Nono."

Tsuna nodded, satisfied. The hitman signed a point to Iemitsu in the 'probabilities of Tsuna's forgiveness' scale and his smirk softened. The brunette's shoulders were still tense, but more relaxed than before.

"That's settled, then." Tsuna smiled.

"I guess so." Timoteo sighed. "But… I fear that you being Alex is a problem…"

The burnette nodded. "I thought so, too. But, please, enlighten me."

"You're the enemy of several Mafia Famiglie out there. Some of them, even if not exactly… recommendable… are our allies."

"If I remember correctly, I did advise you to not relate with them anymore."

"You're right." Timoteo's smile was sad. "But some alliances are too old for us to break so easily. The process is long and hard."

"It's ongoing, I suppose."

Nono nodded. "Yes."

"That's okay then, I'm still not officially the heir. The Inheritance Ceremony has that objective and it's too soon for that to take place. I think some more years will pass, if not more… I still do not want the title, though."

Right on spot, Nono sighed and shook his head. "You have a point… Maybe more than one, but I was thinking… I want to anticipate it." Tsuna blinked, surprised. "You have showed, and are currently showing us, the needed skills to lead this Famiglia. I'm old, Tsunayoshi-kun. I feel my years on my shoulders and back. I must consider your age, anyway. I'll think about this matter until you are eighteen."

"What else?" Tsuna narrowed his eyes.

"The exper–"

"No."

"Tsunayoshi-kun…"

"I said. No."

"Tsuna…" Iemitsu tried.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Tsuna growled, arms crossed on his chest. "Mukuro, don't kill anyone. The people and beasts I released are living peacefully now, away from Mafia and mad scientists. Under _my_ protection." He brushed right index and middle-finger on his forehead, making the Sky Ring's stone glimmer. "Think about it this way. I'm acting like a guardian with Xanxus, that I met and fought just hours ago. What do you expect me to do about the ones I've been protecting for years?"

Reborn couldn't help but chuckle this time. Colonello and Fon looked at him, a bit startled. Timoteo openly sighed.

"I never thought you would be a hard one, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Many things happened, Vongola Nono. I've changed since the first time we met and you sealed my flames." Tsuna's eyelids dropped a bit. "Mafia has changed me." He looked straight at Nono. "I lead my life now. No one will ever bind me against my will. It's an old promise I made to myself." The teen smirked. "Plus, you sent me the best tutor, right? He polished skills I already had, as Alex." He hunched forward. "Something else?"

Timoteo looked at his Guardians and then at Iemitsu. "I think not."

"Then I shall take my leave." Tsuna stood. "I left Varia with children and an explosive, flustered Storm Guardian. The mix can be deadly." He shook hands with Nono. "I'm sorry for going away so soon."

"It's not a problem, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Good night." He smiled.

Tsuna left the room with Mukuro, Xanxus and Squalo. Hibari's presence disappeared from the balcony, as did the brunette's bloodlust. Iemitsu sighed, falling into an armchair. Reborn arched a brow at that, but decided to not press the issue.

"So, what can I do for you?" Vongola Nono sat again, warily.

"We want to stay, kora."

Fon sighed. "What my collegue is trying to say is… We want to stay by Tsunayoshi's side."

Timoteo blinked, surprised "Why?"

"We simply do, kora."

"There's not a particular reason."

The hitman let his flames consume the adult body and jumped between his friends. "Have you felt Tsuna's flames?" Nono shook his head. "They're extremely pure and pull everyone in, even if not lit." He explained. "Iemitsu, however, is the only one Tsuna would go against openly, so his killing intent hides the flames' power."

"I see… You want to affiliate with Vongola?"

"No, kora."

"Maybe, when Tsunayoshi will be Boss."

"You're asking me permission to… be his bodyguards?"

"Something akin."

"Tsuna doesn't need bodyguards, kora. But he could use the help."

"I'm not against it, but… Were you not already tied to other groups?" Nono asked.

"I only work on short contracts, no one tied me, kora."

"My relation to the Triads has been taken care of. They are not after me or my dear ones anymore."

The three Vongola's held back their breath. Reborn, a sigh.

Visconti shrugged. "You were the one that…"

"They didn't want to let me go." Fon never let his smile falter. "I had to… How to say it… Borrow something from them. The talk then became easier."

"You almost eradicated them." Nougat muttered.

"I did what was needed." Lichi made a guttural sound, showing approval. "They gave me back my freedom."

Reborn shook his head in exasperation. They should know better what an Arcobaleno could do. The show of presentations was a fake for the younger ones, but Tsuna had, with all probability, understood that.

"With that taken care of." The hitman caught their attention. "I want to discuss some more important matters. First, my contract." Nono nodded thoughtfully. "With Tsuna being Alex, I call it broken."

Timoteo flinched. "What…"

Reborn sighed, petting Leon. "Don't misunderstand. I won't leave his side, I'll continue his training and tutoring, but it will be outside of any contract. At this moment, I don't need one."

Once again, Nono was caught by surprise. "I see…"

Maybe it was too much in a single evening for an old man like him. And for his Gurdians. Iemitsu was simply funny, gaping like a fish.

"Second. For the same reason, I require that no spies are deployed to watch over Tsuna."

"But, that's crucial." Iemitsu dared to talk. "He is Alex, if someone gets to know…"

"Do you want to draw more targets on his back, Iemitsu." His cold voice was laced with venom. "He has never been under Vongola's radar. Suddenly putting men to guard him will gather more attention and could be lethal." The hitman smirked, looking again at Nono. "I know you need time to assess the truth, but remember the usual trust you always put in Alex."

Timoteo sighed soundly. "You're right… Very well, no spies."

"Third. For the time being, leave the group be. Varia has barely settled in the house and more trials would influence the situation badly."

"No need to ask that." Nono smiled. "They all earned some peace of mind."

"I've finished, then." Reborn felt oddly satisfied. "I hope your injuries will heal fast. We need to go back and check on the others."

"Just one thing, my friend." Timoteo stood and looked at the whimpering figure of CEDEF's Boss. "I think, among us, you know Tsunayoshi better… And that sight, although interesting, is thinning my patience. What would you suggest?"

"Suicide, kora."

"A soothing bloodbath."

"Death."

The shriek resulting was too funny to not snicker. Reborn eyed the man with a fading smirk.

"I already told him. He must behave. Accept your fate and stop being a coward. Man up, idiot, and be a father."

The three stood, bowed, bid good night and left. The hitman scoffed at the image of Iemitsu's shocked but slightly determined expression. Seriously, a lot of things would have been different if he would have just acted as a fucking father. No one would have targeted so openly his family. No one would have abducted his son. No one would have…

"You're scaring the civilians, my friend."

"Calm down, kora. I still want to hear the whole story."

"Ask Tsuna. Not my place to tell."

"Tsunayoshi has told me about the abduction… But I guess there's a lot more than that."

"Was he… tortured, kora? As a child…?"

Reborn tuned them out and sighed. The next few days were sure to be filled with craziness and the usual unusualness of Tsuna's antics. Aside from the Varia, the hitman wanted to meet the experiments. And the brunette knew that already.

Before going to the meeting, they had passed a relatively peaceful day. Honestly, peaceful was not an exact word for the situation. Killers, children, Guardians and caring neighbours asking what was the commotion made quite a show. He smirked remembering.

Right after breakfast, when Tsuna had broken the somewhat tense but accepting atmosphere with his questions and explanations, Belphegor, Mammon, Mukuro and Hibari had disappeared in the forest. The far away sounds of battle were heard until lunchtime, when they had returned with nasty wounds, aside from the infant illusionist, but satisfied. Squalo had stalked Tsuna, that had been doing chores, shopping for groceries, tending the garden and carefully observing his guests. Lussuria had taken over, with Kair, the guarding of the kids. The two had almost immediately got along, much to the children's happiness. With the red-haired talking, he seemed more approachable. Gokudera and Yamamoto oddly stayed behind, helping in controlling the crowd of people, and at each other's side. Tsuna had snickered when the two had looked at one another and quickly let the gaze fall to the ground and somewhere else.

Lunch had been… messy. Xanxus had eaten again in his room, but it had been obvious that he wanted to go outside. Tsuna had waited for him to finish the food before breaking the news of the meeting and that he would have gone with the brunette. Strangely – well… maybe not anymore… – Xanxus had simply scoffed and rolled in the bed. After that, the soup had been served, outside again, too many people, and someone had started a food battle. Reborn had a feeling it had all begun with Leviathan bickering with Lambo and Gokudera joining. Tsuna had almost, almost… gone berserk. Food. It was not used in that way. It was eaten and that was it. The hitman had experienced for the first time all the glory of his student being a true Boss. When he had seen the Varia willingly help in fixing the situation, the infant had imagined low dog ears on their heads.

Reborn knew well that, had he been in his adult form, he would have felt turned on. But the idea was still settling in his stomach and mind, so it had creeped him out… A little.

The afternoon had passed between Tsuna being a mother-hen about clothing for everyone, he couldn't bear that uniform anymore, school for Belphegor, the only one in age, and asking every other if there was something they would have liked to do while in Japan. Reborn thought that those things were mainly to direct their endless energy. He agreed.

For the time being, he had proposed Tsuna to put their attention in the hypothetical building of a new accommodation. The chalet had just been finished and there was already a dent on the outer wall. Something from the fight of the morning, maybe.

They arrived at home in no time, using another limo. The table outside was half-packed: Lussuria joking, the children playing, Kair talking calmly with Hibari, Yamamoto talking amicably with Gokudera, Squalo staring at the kitchen's window, Xanxus in an armchair and looking the same way, Leviathan bickering with Lambo, Mammon glaring at Mukuro. Tsuna was at the counter, already in more comfortable clothes, cooking, with Chrome, Ken and Chikusa's help.

Reborn shook his head and joined his student, jumping on the fluffy hair. The delicious smell was already spreading in the room.

"Hi, Reborn. Everything done?" Tsuna tasted the soup, humming some random tune.

"Flawlessly."

"Nice."

Chrome took the plates and left to put them on the table.

"When?"

Tsuna sighed, taking Reborn in his arms to look at him better. "I can't take you there. Not yet. But… Someone will come here, he's the one in charge of them all. So, just… Wait for him. Kair has told them the situation." He sighed again. "And I've told the others about Alex. They're looking at me like a…"

"I know." Reborn interrupted him. "But it's not like that. They respect you more than before, they're not scared."

"Are you sure?"

"Why would they be scared, Tsuna?"

"Because… I have…"

"Killed?"

The word made a low echo in the silence of the kitchen. Reborn smiled sadly at the closed eyes of his student… No, he was not his student anymore.

"I'm sorry." The hitman blinked. "I know you… Are like me. I'm not scared of you, but…"

This silly boy would be his end, no doubts. Reborn sighed and shook his head in exasperation.

"What are you worried about?" He asked. "Have they shown you fear?"

"No, but…"

"The only one who's scared of you, here, is yourself."

Tsuna's eyes shot open, shocked. He looked at the floor, arms tightening his grip around the infant. Reborn held back another sigh and patted the arm in front of him.

"You shouldn't." He said with a measured voice. "I'm actually confused as to why you're scared of yourself, but not of me."

Tsuna shook his head. "You have never scared me… Maybe, the first time we met, but then…"

Reborn chuckled. "I shot you that time, of course you were scared."

"But you never wanted to kill me." The brunette smiled.

The hitman arched a brow. "And why are you so sure?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I know."

"Intuition?"

"Uhm… Maybe… Maybe not."

Reborn checked that the smile grating Tsuna's lips was genuine and nodded. "Now stop with the depression and make dinner."

"Yes, yes…"

* * *

"You have completely tamed Xanxus."

"Don't use such words, Reborn…"

"It fits."

Tsuna rolled his eyes with a huff.

"What?"

"I have not… _Tamed_ … Him. He is behaving only because of our fight."

"You're blind, Dame-Tsuna."

The brunette arched a brow, sitting on the edge of his bed. "What do you mean?"

Reborn hopped on the other's knee. "Didn't you notice how he was staring at you?"

Tsuna pouted. "Yes, but… Wasn't it because he is still curious about Alex?"

"No."

The pout was joined by a light blush. And a silent mutter.

"I didn't hear a word." Reborn smirked.

"I said… I'm fed up with this kind of thing…"

"As in?"

"As in men coming after me!" He whined.

Reborn couldn't help but chuckle. Tsuna looked at him with pleading eyes. He kinda resembled a kicked and bullied puppy.

"Stop that." He smirked. "Anyway, I'm curious. If there were so many, why didn't you chose anyone?"

He blinked, looking down thoughtfully. "None of them… Gave me… I don't know… Call it instinct… None of them was the one, I guess… And why aren't you against the fact that…"

"That you prefer men?" The hitman scoffed. "I don't care, I had a feeling, and the Mafia world isn't so outdated. No one?"

"No." Tsuna sighed. "Plus, the majority were mafiosi who simply wanted to have my body."

"The missions?" Luckily, he managed to held in a deserved growl.

The teen nodded. "I still can't understand why…"

"Has it ever happened that you had to go along with them?" His voice was emotionless, but had a dark shade at the end.

"Only once… And it wasn't pleasant. I throughfully tortured him later…" He looked at Reborn with a sad smile. "Next time will be different."

The hitman stilled, looking straight into Tsuna's eyes. Was it him getting delusional or had the teen just hinted at something? It didn't seem casual or light talk. It was a declaration, a promise. But why to him?

"You already have someone in mind."

Tsuna chuckled. "That may be." He caressed the infant's cheek. "Someone did tell me to open my eyes."

Reborn smirked, knowing fully well who was that one. The idea pleased him in forgotten ways. He flickered a tiny finger on the other's forehead and jumped back to his hammock.

"Ahah… Goodnight, Reborn."

"Night."

* * *

…

How could someone be so stupid? No, seriously, he was an idiot with two legs and a useless brain. If his intentions were to apologize or to get a peaceful exchange with Tsuna, why the hell did he let Lambo, out of all the strange present characters, irk him? Honestly, what a bunch of dumbasses.

Currently, Iemitsu was fuming while glaring at the child. Lambo was making all kind of faces at the man, enjoying the reactions. Apparently, the other children weren't helping their friend, but were setting up pranks while the other successfully hindered the man. In their minds, Iemitsu was the source of Tsuna's problems. Reborn couldn't understand why, considering the brunette hadn't told them his reasons. Maybe it was because children were able to understand these things on instinct… Whatever.

Tsuna was smirking while cleaning the dishes, watching the show through the window. In Reborn's opinion, he was checking if his so-called father would snap. Maybe he wanted to see the extent of his determination. In that case, the hitman agreed. The children were doing a fantastic job.

"Uhm… For how long do you think he'll keep his cool?" Fon took a biscuit to eat with the oolong tea.

Colonello drank a gulp of his sport drink. "Depends on his will, kora."

"And on our patience." Reborn added.

"Isn't it my right to decide that?" Tsuna snickered.

"You're acting strangely calmly today." The hitman sipped his coffee.

"I was… prepared." Tsuna rinsed his hands. "I still want to kill him, but he's behaving. Well-played." Reborn felt like partying. "Maybe I should set Kyouya and Mukuro on him. I wonder what would Xanxus do, considering yesterday's meeting."

"Vooiii… I think he wants to murder him."

"Interesting. Maybe I'll ask him, too." Tsuna smirked, taking his hot chocolate.

"Talking about it." Mammon scrabbled something on a document. "I think he would like to vent a bit."

"Maybe he can help with my training, Reborn?"

The infant smirked. "But of course."

"Oh God… I'm dreading whatever you're plotting."

"As always."

Tsuna glanced outside once more and sighed. "I don't want to."

"What would your mother have done?"

The brunette turned to him with surprised eyes. He seemed confused at first. Reborn gave him time to think. The thinking expression fit Tsuna's face the best, he found. The teen bit his lower lip, looking outside again. He could almost hear the hinges of the other's mind clicking.

"She was too good for him, damn it."

Tsuna left before Reborn could reprimand him about language. Fon chuckled and the four Arcobaleno jumped with their mugs on the windowsill, Viper with his documents. The window was cracked open and they could hear everything.

The brunette was standing with crossed arms and narrowed eyes at the man. Iemitsu was looking at him while Lambo sneakily tried to electrocute him. Tsuna stopped him with a kind smile. The child tilted his head.

"Why can't I kill him, Tsu-nii?"

"Because I want to, Lambo." He ignored Iemitsu's flinch. "Now, please, go serch for I-Pin and Fuuta, I need you three to tidy up your room."

The boy happily scrumbled away, jumping all the while. Tsuna eyed again his father and scowled.

"What are you here for?" His voice was cold and menacing.

Iemitsu looked down once to recollect his thoughts, then breathed long and glanced up at his son.

"I'm here to talk to you."

Tsuna hummed. "What about?"

"I want the truth… Nana never told me anything. Please, tell me."

The brunette narrowed his eyes. "I'm not fond of remembering those times."

"I'm sorry… But I need to know."

The teen sighed, sitting on a chair. The table and chairs were by then permanent in the garden. They had even put a wide waterproof sheet to shield them from sun and rain. Courtesy of Leviathan.

"You better sit down. It's a long story."

* * *

 **Hope you like it! Next are the flashbacks ehe! See ya!**


	15. 14 – Tsuna's Childhood

**Hola! How are you guys? I'm happy summer is at its dawn, finally! I'm sorry it's already the fourth, I was quite taken by Family, the chap is almost ready, but I have to divide it into three parts, 14k words are too many for a single chap :) It's coming soon!**

 **So, here we have the first flashback chapter, there are three. I must warn you of child abuse, beware. You should know what's waiting for you, anyway, it's been mentioned more than once.**

 **Oh, a little curiosity: this chapter was the first I wrote, when I started writing this story :P**

 **As always, thanks for everything :)**

 **FictionGobler:** Wow! That's fast! Should I lengthen the chaps? ... Nah :P Thanks!

 **Shiho:** We'll see :) Personally, I think that, for someone that truly cares, emotions are the worst punishment :) Thanks again!

 **Klanglilie** : That's a lot! Thank you! I can't express how much I'm thankful! I love you readers, in exchange :D

 **Words: 3379.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Previously... Little snippets.**

Alex. The hitman. Unknown, clean, professional. He was called the Punisher, in his world.

'I know you are curious and that you need to know, but don't push. You've been doing a great job so far.'

"Mom… She was… Killed…" Every word was pronounced as if he had poison in his mouth. "By a…" Killing intent slipped through the tight barriers around Tsuna's mind. "Wicked, dirty, insolent mafioso." His eyes flashed orange. "He dared to… Dared to…" A flicker of pure and raging flames appeared on his forehead for an instant. "Try to… rape her." He closed his eyes and took a long breath. "Then, he understood he didn't want her…. and shot mom." The eyelids lifted, orange glow gone. "She died. They died. I killed them."

"There was a man… He abused me, repeatedly."

"It was not entirely legal. He just took custody of him." He looked uncertain whether to tell or not. "He took my place… Rightfully. He protected him and gave him a family. You're doing the same thing, more or less."

"Behave, Iemitsu."

"You're doing a lot more than a tutor usually does. You're helping me, you're supporting me, and not only because of your contract with the Vongola."

"I'll give you your fight, I'll give you the opportunity to blow off, but then, if I win, you'll try to behave."

Xanxus looked aside. "He said he was known by the name of Alex."

"Open your eyes, Dame-Tsuna." He bathed in the sensations that dark blush awakened in him and stood again, going to the door. "Next time you hide something from me, I'll punish you."

Kair sighed, then looked at Reborn. "Took you long enough."

"I'm sorry I didn't answer your last calls. I knew you were sending Reborn to me and the thought made me a bit… Tense. If you still want to call me, just do and I'll answer again."

"I've been threatening you since the beginning. I thought it was obvious…" Tsuna pouted.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Tsuna growled, arms crossed on his chest. "Mukuro, don't kill anyone. The people and beasts I released are living peacefully now, away from Mafia and mad scientists. Under _my_ protection." He brushed right index and middle-finger on his forehead, making the Sky Ring's stone glimmer. "Think about it this way. I'm acting like a guardian with Xanxus, that I met and fought just hours ago. What do you expect me to do about the ones I've been protecting for years?"

"First, my contract." Nono nodded thoughtfully. "With Tsuna being Alex, I call it broken."

"You have completely tamed Xanxus."

"You better sit down. It's a long story."

* * *

 **14 – Tsuna's Childhood**

* * *

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi was a cute little star fallen from the sky. In his parents' opinion. He had chubby red cheeks, chocolate brown hair and bright caramel-amber eyes. He was energic, always smiling, playing with his hands, bubbling drool and laughing when they popped. He clapped his tiny hands at the funny faces his daddy made and hummed loudly at his mama's cuddles. The house became loud and accidents-proof as he learned to crawl and walk. Tuna-fishie, as daddy always cooed at the little bundle, was clumsy, cutely clumsy. His favourite toy was a stuffed lion, a big one that his cry-baby daddy brought back from America, a one week long journey. It was dark brown, with a golden mane and black eyes. Natsu, the boy named it when he started talking, was fluffy and warm and filled his baby bed when sleeping peacefully._

 _His days passed quietly and happily. In his mind, Tsuna created stories with himself and Natsu. Adventures, journeys, friends… He didn't have any, by the way. In the kindergarten, the other children were always really mean with him. They called him a 'momma boy' or 'weak' or 'dame'. But he didn't care. He had his daddy, his mama, Natsu… And, once, an old kind man visited them._

 _He resembled what his mama had described as a grandpa. When Tsuna had called him that way, the old kind man had smiled brightly and cried silently. He didn't understand why was he sad and happy at the same time. But something shifted in him after an unusual accident with an enraged dog. The old kind man's finger suddenly burned and Tsuna panicked but he was calm and seemed, somewhat, sad. When the grandpa's finger touched his chest… He felt… empty… or more like… forced… He didn't know how to explain that better, and couldn't later remember that encounter, after the old man all but vanished, probably leaving when he was still asleep._

 _The bullies started picking on him much more, for no apparent reasons. And Tsuna found it even harder to stand on his own. Considering the feeling of emptiness and the absences, longer and longer as time passed by, of his dad._

 _When he started being away for some months repeatedly, his mama and Natsu were his comforters. When his daddy stayed out of country for over a year, Tsuna noticed his mama's distress and smiled brightly for her. When his father was yet to return from another journey of a year and a half, Tsuna was kidnapped._

* * *

 _They came at night. Some men in black suits woke him up abruptly in his own room. They put something on his mouth and tied his hands and feet. He tried to escape, but they were strong and big and scary. The three went downstairs with the boy on one's shoulder. They opened the back door. They went outside. But Tsuna could see his mama running towards him. He could hear her screams of terror. He could feel his tears of fear. He couldn't understand why she fell on the floor, so still and unmoving. He had not heard the gunshot._

 _Next was a sharp pain on his neck and darkness. A bliss for his scared and confused mind. A bliss he didn't want to wake up from. He did. And he was in a room he hadn't ever seen before, squared and grey. He couldn't recognize it and started crying, sobs muffled by the gag. He was scared. Tsuna didn't know how long he cried, but he felt drained and sore for the uncomfortable position. He fell asleep because he felt so tired and couldn't fight it off. When he came to, he was sprawled on the floor, only in his boxers, ropes and cloth on his mouth disappeared._

 _Once every now and then, maybe a day, a thin, beardy and indifferent man entered the room to bring him leftovers. He didn't even try to talk to him. The 'food' was awful, sometimes with worms or spit. But Tsuna was hungry and ate everything, from the second tray onwards. He managed to rein in the urge to vomit after few meals._

 _The worst came after, maybe, a month. He couldn't exactly tell. The man that usually brought him the food was not the same and this one, fat and… gross, waited for him to finish eating. It was strange and... Tsuna felt danger. He was scared, again. And he was right._

 _The five-years-old didn't know how to call what happened, but he felt bad, naked, dirtied, sticky and hurt. It hurt like being opened from the inside out. It was a breath-taking pain, mind-shutting and almost unbearable. He thought he was going to die. And he was left, naked, to dress in the only cloth he had, crying silently and miserably._

* * *

 _It became a habit. Once every five or so meals, the man reappeared and did the same. Touching, brushing, pushing, hurting... it became disgusting. Tsuna felt worse as time clicked by. He was confused, not knowing if the sun was up or if the moon was lit in the sky. He was worried, not knowing if his mama was alright or... or... dead... He felt angry, knowing that, if his father had been home, this wouldn't have happened._

 _His crying stopped steadily, taking everything that came to him with blank face and empty eyes. He became a doll, as the fat man once addressed him. A smelly and dirty doll. He was peeing and pooing in that same room, after all, and it had become impossible to touch a spot on the floor that was not dirty._

 _He didn't even notice who was that took him up kindly and brought his tiny, scrawny, strangely hot body outside. He blinked, feeling, more than seeing, the sun's touch. He wanted to cry when he understood that the clothes the new man wore were those of a policeman. But he found that he couldn't. He had no more tears._

 _The police officer, Katsu, later said that three months had passed from his kidnap. His mom, his beloved mom, had ran to the hospital when they notified her. She lit like a Christmas tree, with wet eyes and a bandaged shoulder. She waited for the doctors to take care of him, his hand in hers. He was running a fever from slight infections and had a lot of wounds treated. From his thin neck to his feet's toes._

 _The nurses gave him a warm meal, but he found it hard to swallow and taste. After three bites, he felt a lonely tear slid on his cheek and refused to eat more. The nurses looked at each other and plunged a needle in his arm, saying it was to give him nutrients. His mom was there all the time, silent and thoughtful._

 _She held him all throughout the police interview, too. Tsuna noticed the grip becoming tighter when he started describing what the fat man did. He stopped and looked at his mom. She was crying, eyes closed. The policeman smiled at him, but his eyes were sad, too. It was then that he was convinced the things the fat man did were never to be talked about. With no one._

 _Life didn't turn back to normal after being discharged from the hospital, a month or so after. He himself felt different. Dirty. His smiles were faker than the ones he did before to comfort his mom. School was awful. Bullies targeted him on a daily basis, speaking about 'missing almost five months of school' or 'mama's boy'._

 _He took everything in stride. This was nothing like his nightmares. The first days he would wake up screaming from being in the squared room. This woke up his mom, that waited for him to fall asleep again. So, he learned to control his reactions. He would wake up silently, but breath-less, itching, sometimes puking._

 _His father never came back. He didn't know why. His mom had stopped mentioning him and started smiling more. But Tsuna knew how to recognize acts. He also couldn't feel sad for his absence._

 _When someone tried again to kidnap him, and fortunately failed, twice, Nana decided to do something. Mother and son moved. She bought another home, an apartment, in Namimori, next to the kind police officer that had already helped them. He had a son a year older than Tsuna._

 _At first, the two boys didn't get along. Kyouya was the aloof type, strong and determined, always fighting and training. When he looked his way, the boy always said 'herbivore' and then ignored him._

 _The behaviour changed slightly when Kyouya first saw the bullies. They were kicking Tsuna in the stomach, the brunette was on the floor in an alley where they had chased him. He beat them up and offered Tsuna a helping hand. It was strange for the boy, but he felt a warmth spreading in his chest taking it, a warmth that he felt only with his mom._

 _From that moment onwards, Kyouya would appear out of nowhere almost every time someone bullied him. When he didn't, Tsuna would return home a lot more wounded than before, worrying his mom. But he had become good at calming her and evading questions._

 _Bullies aside, it was a good period. Tsuna found himself with a true smile on his lips. Little, yes, but there nonetheless. His mom gradually cheered up, too. Their neighbours were kind and always happy to share meals or help._

* * *

 _Four years passed calmly. Tsuna grew up and his smiles were happier. Kyouya was friendlier, too. In his own way. The brunette also managed to befriend the skylark's subordinates. Tetsuya was kind and open and the others seemed to accept him. It was not bound to last._

 _The fat man came again._

 _He was in his home when he and Nana came back from shopping. He and two more men. They blocked his mom and tied him. The fat man, with scary and mad eyes, smiled evilly and approached him with hunger radiating off his body, the one he always had every five meals. But then, inexplicably, he stepped back. He laughed. He went towards his mom._

 _Tsuna struggled. The ropes were too tight. The fat man grabbed Nana's wrist, that was now gagged. He knelt on the floor and the boy squirmed. He felt something wet and warm sliding down his arms and hands. But didn't stop. His mom's eyes were looking at Tsuna, scared, and she was trying to smile reassuringly. That only made the boy more restless and he felt his eyes wet. He fought down the tears, something he last had before being freed, and felt pain on his arms and wrists._

 _The fat man gripped Nana's flowery dress and tore it, laughing madly. He touched her in ways that made the boy boil with rage. Tsuna's vision became strangely orange and he felt heat in his hands. Suddenly, he could move. He launched forward and hit the man's stomach, making him fall on his side and roll against the wall. The brunette tried to help his mom, but the other two men grabbed and lifted him up from the floor. Their grip was painful and tighter._

 _Tsuna seethed and Nana stood on her knees to help him. The fat man grabbed her throat and pointed a gun at her forehead. Mother and son froze, eyes wide and fearful._

 _"It's a pity." He said with a wicked smile. "But I need only you, little doll."_

 _The sound echoed in Tsuna's mind as Nana fell lifelessly on the floor. It felt like a massive rock had landed on him. Her crimson blood flowed through the holes in her temples, growing a pond, larger as seconds ticked by. She was still. Still and unmoving like when the first kidnapping happened, but more… She was not breathing. She would not breath anymore. Her heart had stopped. Her eyes were dull and empty. Her lips were not smiling for him. Never would have curled up again. She was dead. She was gone. Her beautiful and kind mother had just been killed. By the same wicked man that was now laughing, satisfied._

 _And Tsuna had not done anything to prevent it._

 _He had not been able to stop him._

 _He had let the fat man do what he wanted._

 _Again._

 _His mind went blank for some moments. Regret and pure rage filled him and his sight became orange. He didn't know why, but the men that were holding his arms let him go, hissing. The fat man backed away with a confused and slightly scared expression._

 _Tsuna felt suddenly free. Wide. He could feel his very being spread all around his body, enveloping his skin and warming it. Protecting it. He could not understand. He saw flames, heard screams, smelled burned skin, didn't feel the heat. Until everything stopped. The three men were on the floor, discarded and black._

 _The brunette approached her mom, turned her upwards and caressed her bloodied cheek. Her eyes were closed. Her lips were slightly parted. Her chest was still, almost naked. Her warmth was dissipating._

 _Tsuna doesn't remember what happens next. Katsu later said that, coming back from work, he had seen the door open and found him holding his mother's body, as if lulling her to sleep._

 _He had to stay with him and his son for several days. The kind man took care of the funeral, adopted Tsuna and sold the apartment._

 _The brunette mourned his mother for a long time, never crying. He skipped school, staying on his grave until Katsu would eventually come to retrieve him late in the night. Two weeks passed like this._

 _He was arranging new, red flowers in the vase when Kyouya appeared out of nowhere. He kicked his face and Tsuna flew, falling on the gravel. He sat and looked blankly at the other boy. That hit him again, in the stomach._

 _"You're pathetic."_

 _Tsuna sighed, sitting. "That's right."_

 _"And weak."_

 _"Can't deny it." He stood and brushed his pants._

 _"But you're strong, too."_

 _The boy looked up, surprised. "What?"_

 _"You killed three men. How."_

 _Tsuna glanced at the floor. "That's impossible…"_

 _"It's not. It was you. How."_

 _"I don't know…"_

 _Kyouya punched him but gripped his shirt and yanked his body back. "Remember. You used flames."_

 _"Flames…? How…"_

 _"You have awoken your flames. Your rage and regret were the keys."_

 _"But… That's insane…"_

 _"That's not." The boy lifted a hand and a purple flame burned in his palm. "This is what happened to you."_

 _"I don't remember…"_

 _"You don't want to remember." His words were harsh and fierce. "The choice is yours, herbivore." He put Tsuna down, letting go of the shirt. "Will you live all your life like a scaredy-cat…" Kyouya smirked. "… or like a predator?"_

 _The brunette looked straight into the other's eyes. Determination, slight amusement, eagerness, bloodlust. Tsuna glanced at his mother's grave. He had already lost everything. But other men were sure to come after him again. He still didn't know the reason, but they had been able to locate him even after moving out. And he couldn't always depend on Kyouya's father._

 _He walked to the grave and closed his eyes. He saw his mother's face and instantly felt soothing heat on his head. He turned to Kyouya. The boy was right. Tsuna knew. There was a flame on his forehead, flickering and fluttering in the light breeze._

 _"That's it." He smirked. "Omnivore."_

 _Tsuna started training with Kyouya and his father. Sparring, too. It was tiresome, hard and painful. They were strong and expert. The brunette found himself learning judo, aikido, karate. Rarely, Katsu would teach him kendo, too. Kyouya often left on him several wounds and bruises, but, with time, he took the habit of patching him up. It was strange, unexpected, but, at the same time, the familiar and lost warmth spread in his chest. He was still not talkative and aloof, but it didn't matter to the orphan. Tsuna's smiles were beginning to surface again._

 _School became boring and annoying. While bullies stopped picking on him thanks to Kyouya, teachers like Nezu were still fixated on harassing him during classes. They asked impossible questions just to remember that he was stupid and let his classmates laugh. He had to say, though, that few of them didn't. One was the school idol, Sasagawa Kyoko, and another was her best friend, Kurokawa Hana. The only male was the baseball ace, Yamamoto Takeshi, but only because he was always sleeping. Plus, with Katsu tutoring him, his grades rocketed up. This had the bully-teachers seething in corners and behaving in classes. So damn satisfying._

 _After two strenuous years, he got to live in his old house. Alone. His trainers deemed him strong enough. It was exactly two days later that five men broke in. Tsuna did a bit of a mess, blood on walls, table and chairs destroyed, doors uprooted, and had to call Kyouya in the middle of the night to take care of it. He brought three Committee Members._

 _The second time, he was more careful, but did a mess again. The skylark clearly wanted to punch him, but restrained after a bright smiley apology from Tsuna. The latter began learning how to dispose of things on his own and successfully take care of them later._

 _He made it a habit. First, incapacitate them. Second, tie them up and pile the bodies in the canteen. Third, gag their mouths. Fourth, send a text to Kyouya. Fifth, go to sleep. He would wake up in the morning without the uninvited guests but with Kusakabe Tetsuya, the skylark's second-in-command, waiting in the kitchen. He always offered him breakfast for the trouble he caused._

 _Almost two more years later, Tsuna started pondering if there were other kids that suffered… or were suffering… the same situation he had. He didn't want to insist his questions on Katsu, that always preferred staying silent, but, one evening, he invited them over for dinner. And he tried again._

 _"Katsu-san…" He said, approaching the sink to wash the dishes. "I need to know."_

 _Tsuna didn't look at the man. He knew the police officer was drawing a 'breathing elixir', as he always remarked, from his cigarette, deep in thoughts. He waited patiently, resisting from humming a tune and breaking the atmosphere. Kyouya was napping on the couch opposite the kitchen, completely relaxed._

 _"What do you wish to know, Tsunayoshi?"_

 _"Why I was targeted since young."_

 _He heard a sigh. "Are you sure?"_

 _Tsuna slightly turned, putting aside a clean dish, and looked straight at the other. "I am."_

 _Katsu sighed again. "You are ransom material. Your father…" He glanced at the brunette, that was wiping his hands with a towel, eyes shadowed. "… is an important Mafioso. He works for the most powerful Mafia Famiglia, in Italy."_

 _Tsuna sat and buried his head in his hands. All this time… His kidnappings… His fear… Their forced moving from the house… Their terror… His mother's death. All of these things. Were his father's fault. He fought down the tears and the shivering of his shoulders._

 _He felt betrayed, abandoned, vulnerable. How could he… Leave them like that? Knowing full well the dangers that he had brought on his wife and son. How? Why hadn't he come to the funeral? Why hadn't he tried to contact him in any way? Why had he let Katsu adopt him and… Why… How… Why…_

 _He felt a hand, maybe Katsu's, on his arm, and the tears came freely out. He couldn't suppress the sobs. Two strong limbs circled him. Tsuna accepted the embrace and cried. Cried as he should have done when his mother died. Or at the funeral. Or like a normal 14-years old boy when he was faced with bad men in the middle of the night._

 _Tsuna woke up the day after, in his bed, alone. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep nor how he had ended up in his bed, but it didn't matter. He felt light, free, clear. He knew what was going to be his next move. He had a skylark to convince, though._

* * *

 **Flashbacks are more than one chap! See ya!**


	16. 15 – Tsuna's First Mission

**Hi people! Everything alright? I have something like a flu, nothing worrying, though my migrain is positively haunting me... Ok, serious matters.**

 **I have been stuck on this story for the past year (I'm not joking). Though I think I'll make the updates more sporadic, I won't abandon this. If I vanish, that would be because I materially can't update. No matter how little the audience for this story is, it means there is someone that like it, so I won't stop :) Just... Give me time. Please.**

 **This chapter is shorter, I know, but I had to divide it from the next. Forgive me.**

 **Raizel:** Thank you! Love you too! Hope you enjoy this one ;D

 **Klanglilie:** Yeah, you'll have to wait after the flashback, sorry about that. It would have been kind of confusing to mix the narration with the present, or to make Tsuna talk about it... A bit too messy. Thanks!

 **Shiho:** Yes... At least... And doesn't it make it even worse? Oh my... What do I keep doing to Tsuna... Thank you!

 **Guest:**... Are you kidding me? If that's the case, lucky me. First of all, one doesn't judge a book by its cover. Second, Mafia is Italian. Using the language, that's also my mother language so it's unlikely that there are mistakes for a change, makes the story truer and more classy, in my opinion. I rectify, using more languages makes a story more interesting, you can basically learn new things. I literally learnt English reading fanfictions. Seriously... If ""careful"" fans drops the reading at chap one, or at the warnings, fine by me. This story is not for them, then, because it's not that light or superficial. Maybe you won't even read this answer to your review, but no matter. If your comment was to warn be, don't worry, it's better this way. I may resolve to use Italian more often... Also, my other fanfiction, Family, has the same system of languages at first, no one ever complained, that story is surprisingly popular, instead. Also **, my readers** , tell me if you mind those few Italian lines, can you? Thank you, anyway :) And sorry for my rant xD

 **Words: 1969.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Previously... Little snippets.**

Alex. The hitman. Unknown, clean, professional. He was called the Punisher, in his world.

'I know you are curious and that you need to know, but don't push. You've been doing a great job so far.'

"Mom… She was… Killed…" Every word was pronounced as if he had poison in his mouth. "By a…" Killing intent slipped through the tight barriers around Tsuna's mind. "Wicked, dirty, insolent mafioso." His eyes flashed orange. "He dared to… Dared to…" A flicker of pure and raging flames appeared on his forehead for an instant. "Try to… rape her." He closed his eyes and took a long breath. "Then, he understood he didn't want her…. and shot mom." The eyelids lifted, orange glow gone. "She died. They died. I killed them."

"There was a man… He abused me, repeatedly."

"It was not entirely legal. He just took custody of him." He looked uncertain whether to tell or not. "He took my place… Rightfully. He protected him and gave him a family. You're doing the same thing, more or less."

"Behave, Iemitsu."

"You're doing a lot more than a tutor usually does. You're helping me, you're supporting me, and not only because of your contract with the Vongola."

"Open your eyes, Dame-Tsuna." He bathed in the sensations that dark blush awakened in him and stood again, going to the door. "Next time you hide something from me, I'll punish you."

Kair sighed, then looked at Reborn. "Took you long enough."

"I'm sorry I didn't answer your last calls. I knew you were sending Reborn to me and the thought made me a bit… Tense. If you still want to call me, just do and I'll answer again."

"How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Tsuna growled, arms crossed on his chest. "Mukuro, don't kill anyone. The people and beasts I released are living peacefully now, away from Mafia and mad scientists. Under _my_ protection." He brushed right index and middle-finger on his forehead, making the Sky Ring's stone glimmer. "Think about it this way. I'm acting like a guardian with Xanxus, that I met and fought just hours ago. What do you expect me to do about the ones I've been protecting for years?"

"First, my contract." Nono nodded thoughtfully. "With Tsuna being Alex, I call it broken."

"You have completely tamed Xanxus."

"You better sit down. It's a long story."

 _When he started being away for some months repeatedly, his mama and Natsu were his comforters. When his daddy stayed out of country for over a year, Tsuna noticed his mama's distress and smiled brightly for her. When his father was yet to return from another journey of a year and a half, Tsuna was kidnapped._

 _The worst came after, maybe, a month. He couldn't exactly tell. The man that usually brought him the food was not the same and this one, fat and… gross, waited for him to finish eating. It was strange and... Tsuna felt danger. He was scared, again. And he was right._

 _"That's it." He smirked. "Omnivore."_

* * *

 **15 – Tsuna's First Mission**

* * *

 _A young man with pitch black gravity-defying hair and golden eyes knocked on the mahogany door and waited for permission with reports in hand. He entered and closed the door, walking up to the desk. A dark blonde man with brown eyes peered at him and smirked._

 _"Oh, Alex. How are you?"_

 _"I'm okay, Boss, thanks for the concern. What about you?" He put the documents on the surface._

 _"So-so… My dear beasts are quite troublesome."_

 _"You called me?"_

 _"Ever the direct one." The smirk widened. "I want to propose you some things." He stood and circled the desk. "First, Professor Krom has heard you're knowledgeable in the scientific field. He's fond of you and wants your brain in his lab."_

 _"I'm honoured."_

 _"Of course… But, second, I need a bodyguard. So, here's the proposition." He inched closer. "In normal circumstances, you'll work down in the basement with the Professor, but, if I need you, I'll steal you whenever I want."_

 _Alex pondered the offer for a bit, looking at the floor. He knew all too well what the Boss wanted from him. But this was the closest to his original target in weeks. He had to try. Oh, Kyouya was going to bite him to death for this…_

 _"I accept." He said firmly. "I'll head down right now."_

 _Alex turned and went to the door. But was yanked back. His Boss had gripped his wrist and he ended on his chest. He hastily detached from him and apologized._

 _"Don't worry." The Boss said, brushing a thumb on Alex's cheek. "It's okay."_

 _And then, he kissed the young man. The latter suppressed a flinch and a strong punch, letting his lips be eaten and bit by the other. The Boss let him go after a quick lick. Alex forced himself to smirk and squeeze the man's side, before leaving._

 _Once out of the room, he only wanted to puke and vent his uneasiness. However, he kept his cool, waved at the guards and made his way towards the elevator._

 _This was his chance. His_ _only_ _and last. The Boss would sure call for him this evening, so better end everything then and there. Tsuna picked his phone and texted Kyouya: 'See you in 10 minutes'. He knew the phone wasn't tracked, he had personally built and programmed it. A year of learning with Katsu all kind of things useful when infiltrated had been used fully by Tsuna in the last month. Mafia etiquette, guns' knowledge, hierarchy behaviour, when to push, when to pull back. Even seduce,_ _but it was a last resort. … And it seemed like it was unnecessary._

 _He heard the ding of the elevator and stopped reminiscing. It was the first time he was allowed to go further than the hall. He nodded to the two guards, that greeted him back. He was let through the security door and barely hid a flinch._

 _Lined neatly in the big alley were dozens of glassy cylinders. They were filled with bluish or greenish liquid. Several IVs and breathing tubes were attached to the humans and beasts, trapped and unconscious. They were… modified. Some almost unrecognizable as they once had been._

 _Tsuna resisted his urge to flare killing intent and bloodlust. He took a calming breath and walked past the experiments, hiding his rage. Several sounds of hearts' rates echoed. The young man entered in the room at the end of the alleyway. It was wide and filled with tables, various scientific devices and stools. There was someone wearing a white lab coat. The brown-haired man turned to him, revealing the violet eyes of Professor Krom. His usual dirty smile never failed to irk him._

 _"Oh, Alex, my boy, how are you? I thought the Boss wouldn't give you to me. Not so easily, anyway."_

 _The man hugged him tightly. "I'm fine, sir." Alex answered, getting freed from the hold. "Boss offered a deal. I'll help you, but if he asks my aid I'll go to him. Alone today?"_

 _"Oh, I see. Well, it's Sunday after all… Barely two months and you are accepted by everyone here." He smiled, turning back to his reports. "Now, on your last mission with Ryan, he said you were able to recognize the substances in the lab. I'm interested in your knowledge. Your file didn't say anything about it."_

 _"I like chemistry and biology, but my finances weren't enough to allow me a course, nothing too important."_

 _"I'll test your level, then. Come here and tell me what you see on the microscope."_

 _Alex approached him and tilted forward, looking through the lens. He suppressed, again, a flinch at the light touch on his butt. Seriously, were these fuckers only interested in that kind of activity?! It was unnerving. The roaming hand was testing his patience, going up and down his back. Suddenly, it grasped his side and Alex was yanked away from the device. The Professor was sitting on a stool with the young man straddling him._

 _This… Was too much. Tsuna smirked and lifted his right hand to the other's neck. He brushed his fingers against the skin and leaned on the man, seemingly enjoying the intimacy. He could feel the Professor's growing erection under his ass._

 _No, this was **fa** **r** too much._

 _His fingers tightened fiercely and Tsuna's eyes flared a bright orange. "Children shouldn't play with fire." He said, standing up, ignoring the whines and going in the alleyway. "They'll end up burnt." His grip tightened even more, he ignored the gasped breaths and the nails scratching his hand. "See your beloved 'creatures'." Tsuna lifted him up without much effort. "They're the ones who will have the pleasure of torturing you."_

 _He located the control panel and used the key hanging on the scientist's neck to unlock it. He turned off the locking system of the cylinders and water flooded in the room. He jumped up on a table, still holding the man's neck. Tsuna watched in pity some creatures dropping on the floor, lifeless, and some looking around, lost._

 _"Excuse me…" He said, waiting for all of them to turn. "I know you're confused and, in your situation, I wouldn't trust words from a stranger, but this…" He launched Professors Krom in the water, that breathed hungrily. "… is the one who changed you. He is the one who requested your kidnapping. He is all yours, do what you want. Only one thing… Please don't try to escape, wait here… Me and my friends are still cleaning the place for you to safely escape."_

 _The creatures blinked and glanced at the man, that was trying to slip away. A centaur quickly grabbed him, now screaming, and pinned him to the wall. A loud roar echoed in the room and Tsuna smirked, satisfied with the display. Professor Krom was slowly being ripped apart. Nails, fingertips, pieces of fingers, hands, feet's parts in the same order… Everything flew in the room in random directions._

 _Tsuna huffed, approached the security door and knocked three times. It opened and the two guards looked at him, then at the creatures. They were too slow. The young man launched forward and punched them in the stomach and in the face, making the two hit the elevator, unconscious. He could now hear the chaos unfolding upstairs. Explosions, yells, footsteps. He sighed, taking a gun and finishing off the two, and decided to wait. Kyouya was undoubtedly biting everyone to death._

 _A humid feeling of softness made Tsuna turn back. A bigger than normal, pitch black, flurry and tall panther was nudging his nape. He looked back at… him and nodded. The low purr and him nudging again made the young man chuckle. He patted the head and smiled. Behind the beast was the centaur from before. He was holding some keys toward him. Tsuna took them and analysed the metal. They were new but ruined, maybe from continued usage._

 _It was like a thunder struck his head. He ran back to the lab room and looked around. There were no doors. So… A hidden passage? He started lightly knocking on the walls, checking for empty spots. He found it on the third one. Tsuna looked at the table in front of it and freed it from the documents. He saw the lines of a secret_ _compartment and used his nails to open it, revealing a red button. He pressed it._

 _The table moved away and a door opened in the wall. Another alleyway. Cages were lined on the walls… filled with boys and… children… **Children**._

 _Tsuna's heart sank. His rage exploded and his flames burst through the ceiling, the several ceilings, until up in the sky. The mist flames that coated his body were annihilated and he quickly redid them. His eyes remained bright orange._

 _He used the keys to unlock all the cages and let everyone flee to the other room. He ignored the pain in his chest at seeing the dead bodies. Children and teens alike didn't talk to him, simply running away with teary eyes. He arrived at the last cage and stopped._

 _A boy his real age was sitting in there, smirking and observing him._ _His left eye was blue, his right one red. His hair was blue, shaped like a pineapple. He was carefully scanning Tsuna. The boy lifted his hand and let an indigo flame lit in his palm._

 _"Mist Flames." Tsuna said. "You can see through this." He pointed at his face._

 _The boy nodded and stood. "You're interesting. Why are you helping them?"_

 _Tsuna approached the cage and chose the last key. "Because I want to." He used it and let the door creak. "And I'm helping you, too."_

 _The blue-haired warily got out of the bars and nodded. "Thank you."_

 _"Please, wait with the others."_

 _The young man walked again to the elevator and thanked the centaur and the panther for the help. He pushed the button to call it and waited, tapping his foot. When the doors slid open, Kyouya was looking at him with a grim expression, hidden behind another illusion._

 _"I'm sorry…?" He tried._

 _"You're lucky you have dozens of bodyguards behind you." He said, seething._

 _Tsuna chuckled and looked at his back. Indeed, almost everyone was in a defensive stance._

 _"Uhm, guys, he is a friend." They carefully relaxed. "Everything cleaned?"_

 _"Your explosives did the trick. Carnivore and herbivores dead."_

 _He nodded and sighed, turning to the prisoners. "Okay, I thank you deeply for your collaboration. You're free now. However, I have a proposition. You'll hardly find a way to live in this sick world, so… How about you all come with me?" He took a deep breath, scanning the various expressions of incredulity. "I can assure you'll be safe. The choice is, anyway, yours."_

 _Tsuna let his flames build in his hand and launched them diagonally on the wall. He created a tunnel that ended in the forest surrounding the building and started a fire in the room. The flame on his forehead died down and he sighed, walking outside. Kyouya followed him quietly. Several members of the Disciplinary Committee were waiting for them, probably alerted by the new pillar of Sky Flames._

 _The young man looked behind and smiled. All the fugitives were there, glancing at him and waiting. Even the blue-haired boy, with two more guys on his tail._

 _"See, Kyouya, we did well in building the wooden cabins."_

 _"Hn."_

 _The skylark turned and walked away. Tsuna smiled and followed him, as did the others. Halfway to the ship waiting for them, he let the Mist Flames on his skin dissipate and his true age, 15, was then obvious… Even if, being this short… Some of his new friends initially mistook him for a twelve-years old…_

* * *

 **One more chap of flashback to go! See ya!**


	17. 16 – Tsuna's Vongola Affiliation

**Hello there! I'm going to be blunt: I'll stop publishing monthly, sorry. I still like this story and I won't abandon it, I'm stubborn and it goes against my block :D Anyway, Next update will come, not next month though. Thanks for everything!**

 **Shiho:** Ahaha! Thanks! And I agree ;D

 **Klanglilie:** Yep, just a different colour. He doesn't have a Mist user at his side, yet ;D I agree, I don't like those long monologues, they get boring and even nooying, sometimes... Thanks!

 **Words: 2165.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Previously... Little snippets.**

Alex. The hitman. Unknown, clean, professional. He was called the Punisher, in his world.

'I know you are curious and that you need to know, but don't push. You've been doing a great job so far.'

"Mom… She was… Killed…" Every word was pronounced as if he had poison in his mouth. "By a…" Killing intent slipped through the tight barriers around Tsuna's mind. "Wicked, dirty, insolent mafioso." His eyes flashed orange. "He dared to… Dared to…" A flicker of pure and raging flames appeared on his forehead for an instant. "Try to… rape her." He closed his eyes and took a long breath. "Then, he understood he didn't want her…. and shot mom." The eyelids lifted, orange glow gone. "She died. They died. I killed them."

"There was a man… He abused me, repeatedly."

"It was not entirely legal. He just took custody of him." He looked uncertain whether to tell or not. "He took my place… Rightfully. He protected him and gave him a family. You're doing the same thing, more or less."

"Behave, Iemitsu."

"You're doing a lot more than a tutor usually does. You're helping me, you're supporting me, and not only because of your contract with the Vongola."

"Open your eyes, Dame-Tsuna." He bathed in the sensations that dark blush awakened in him and stood again, going to the door. "Next time you hide something from me, I'll punish you."

Kair sighed, then looked at Reborn. "Took you long enough."

"I'm sorry I didn't answer your last calls. I knew you were sending Reborn to me and the thought made me a bit… Tense. If you still want to call me, just do and I'll answer again."

"How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Tsuna growled, arms crossed on his chest. "Mukuro, don't kill anyone. The people and beasts I released are living peacefully now, away from Mafia and mad scientists. Under _my_ protection." He brushed right index and middle-finger on his forehead, making the Sky Ring's stone glimmer. "Think about it this way. I'm acting like a guardian with Xanxus, that I met and fought just hours ago. What do you expect me to do about the ones I've been protecting for years?"

"First, my contract." Nono nodded thoughtfully. "With Tsuna being Alex, I call it broken."

"You have completely tamed Xanxus."

"You better sit down. It's a long story."

 _When he started being away for some months repeatedly, his mama and Natsu were his comforters. When his daddy stayed out of country for over a year, Tsuna noticed his mama's distress and smiled brightly for her. When his father was yet to return from another journey of a year and a half, Tsuna was kidnapped._

 _The worst came after, maybe, a month. He couldn't exactly tell. The man that usually brought him the food was not the same and this one, fat and… gross, waited for him to finish eating. It was strange and... Tsuna felt danger. He was scared, again. And he was right._

 _"That's it." He smirked. "Omnivore."_

 _"See, Kyouya, we did well in building the wooden cabins."_

* * *

 **16 – Tsuna's Vongola Affiliation**

* * *

 _… How the hell did he end up in this situation? Oh right. His fucking plan. And his lack of important information. Seriously, how could he have known this building was the hidden main base of the Famiglia? And that said Famiglia was Vongola's target?! This was so fucked up…_

 _He had infiltrated successfully the mansion, like his very first mission. It had not been as easy as that, though. Mafiosi were starting to whisper about his doings and rarely took in more new members. A month had passed before the Boss assigned him to the safety of the lab in the basement. He wasn't allowed in, yet. So, he still had to wait patiently. This time, he was blonde with cerulean eyes, five years older._

 _Another week had rolled by and he was called upstairs during his guarding job. It had been strange, thinking about it... He had obliged and headed to the Boss' room. He was muscular, with tanned skin, brown hair and violet eyes. He had ordered Jim, Tsuna's fake name, to go outside and patrol the walls of the mansion. He feared an attack._

 _The young man had done as told and positioned on the south corner, outside the stone, tall wall. The forest had been quiet… too quiet. There were no animals, no birds, no sounds. Tsuna had asked a colleague to take his spot and ventured past the trees. Silently and carefully._

 _After exactly ten minutes of walking, he had stopped and crouched down, hiding behind a bush. His current position. So, why was he recognizing the Vongola Storm Guardian, Coyote Nougat, and the Cloud Guardian, Visconti? If they were there, the Nono was surely somewhere near. And that meant trouble. A lot of endless trouble._

 _Of course, he couldn't just drop his mission, Vongola probably wasn't aware of the lab in the basement and he couldn't allow them to discover it and take the prisoners. They were to be freed._

 _When Visconti suddenly turned towards him, Tsuna started running towards the mansion, mentally thanked Mukuro's help in creating his cover appearance and cursed. He knew they now feared being discovered, so they would attack immediately. He didn't want to tell his enemies about the incoming danger, but what could he do? He had to act._

 _Tsuna barely had the instinct to dodge three bullets, jumping high in the sky and landing on a tree. His suit got torn on the elbow. He was screwed, Kyouya had lent that to him…_

 _He jumped again to dodge more bullets and changed tree. He looked angrily at the direction from which the shots came and froze. He was so nicely fucked. How could he now escape the World's Greatest Hitman… So screwed, indeed._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _Tsuna flinched at the words' coldness and stood on the branch. The gun was still pointed at him. Why was the man talking? Why was he not dead? And why the hell hadn't he taken his own weapon yet?!_

 _"Alex." He answered, unsure._

 _"Not true, not false."_

 _"Reborn." The man shoot, grazing his cheek. "No killing?"_

 _"My business." He growled, eyes hidden under the black fedora. "Who are you?"_

 _"Not your enemy, not your ally."_

 _The man scoffed and shoot again, grazing symmetrically the other cheek. Tsuna sighed and landed on the dirt, hands tucked into his pockets. He had no escape ways. What to do… Reborn was known for his flawless killing ability… Yeah, he was not killing him, but he didn't know how the man would react should he try to escape._

 _"I need to go." He tried._

 _"You're not going anywhere."_

 _Oh, shit. "I need to go. I'm not your enemy."_

 _"You're not my ally."_

 _"True." Damn. "I need to go back."_

 _"To alert your Boss."_

 _It was Tsuna's turn to scoff. "No one's my Boss." He sighed, not finding other possibilities… He had to use his growing fame. "What if I say Famiglia Estraneo?"_

 _He dodged the bullet sitting down with crossed legs. Reborn huffed and dropped his arm on his side._

 _"You're_ that _Alex?" Tsuna nodded. "Why are you here."_

 _Why was he so trusting now? "There's a lab in that mansion's basement. I need to vacate it before Vongola decides to attack."_

 _Reborn looked behind his back and nodded. Vongola Nono appeared through thick Mist Flames. Tsuna's eyes widened and he stood, backing away._

 _"Oh no, please, don't fear me." He smiled. "I only want to talk to you."_

 _The young man nodded and straightened his back. Seriously, this situation was getting worse and more mind-blowing as seconds passed by. Vongola Nono wanted to talk to him. The most powerful man in all the Mafia World. And, considering this world, the most dangerous. No, this could all be a dream. He found himself hoping that, in fact, it was. Not considering, on purpose, it was also his_ dear _father's Boss._

 _"First, I want to express my deep admiration of your activities."_

 _Yes. Right. This was totally a dream. Tsuna face-palmed and scoffed._

 _"With all due respect I can muster… I highly doubt that."_

 _While Reborn lifted again his gun, Nono hummed to himself. "Uhm… Your theories were right, my friend. This young boy has strong anger towards us." The hitman lowered his weapon and huffed. "I don't know your past, your reasons, and I would like to say that we, in Vongola, like to differ from the others. But, this would be a lie. And I guess you know that." Tsuna sowly nodded. "I'm too old to change things on my own. And my Guardians say I should leave things in my son's hands. But…" He stopped for a few moments, breathing calmly. "I don't want to… I have an offer for you, Alex. I…"_

 _Tsuna lifted a hand, head low in respect. "I'm sorry, Vongola Nono. I believe you, you're a good-natured man. But I'm literally running out of time here and several people's lives depend on me."_

 _Timoteo chuckled. "You're right, I'm sorry. Please, let Reborn help you and… wait for me after you finish your mission?"_

 _The young man wanted to shriek his utter bewilderment. He suppressed the urge and brushed a hand through his black, straight hair. He sighed. Trying to convince the old man not to force Reborn on him would have taken too much time. He prayed for Kyouya's forgiveness and nodded._

 _"See you later, then."_

 _Tsuna turned and started running back, hiding the wounds on his face with Mist flames. He felt Reborn adjusting to his speed and following him silently. He stopped at the last layer of trees and nodded to the guard._

 _"Everything's okay, but I prefer to report back to the Boss."_

 _The man nodded with a trusting smile and Tsuna went to the gate, walking to the main door. Reborn was nowhere in sight, but he reappeared shortly after Tsuna killed the guards on the stairs. He smirked and followed him downstairs. They shot the other guards and entered through the security door. It was the spitting image of the Estraneo's laboratory._

 _Seething, he swiftly knocked out every scientist and tied up with IVs the Professor leading them. He called Tsuna a traitor, but he gagged him and punched his gut._

 _"Shut the fuck up."_

 _His bloodlust was leaking freely in the rooms. He took the keys from him and grabbed his own phone, calling Kyouya._

 _" Hn."_

 _"30 minutes. Mist. By the river."_

 _He clicked shut the device, went to the control panel and used the key to unlock the electronic cages. Neatly, beasts and humans alike exited their prisons and eyed angrily their captors. Tsuna cleared his throat._

 _"You can do what you want to them. It's your right."_

 _He didn't wait for the carnation to happen and carefully checked every room and corners. He found a total of four secret prisons. Children, puppies, women, beasts. And corpses in each. He lit a Sky Flame on his hand and let the emptied rooms burn, then broke a tunnel through walls and ceilings that led directly outside of the mansion. They could now hear the chaos that Vongola were bringing on the field._

 _Reborn followed closely him outside, as did the experiments. The sky was cloudy. Tsuna urged the prisoners in the woods and told them to wait for him near the river, a twenty-minutes' walk from there, warning them that someone was already waiting._

 _"You're quite a handful." Reborn commented, leaning on the wall. "And dangerous."_

 _"Look who's talking."_

 _"I'm not a kid."_

 _"And I am?"_

 _"Don't take me lightly." He growled._

 _Tsuna smirked. "You can't kill me." He approached him, hands in pants' pockets. "Not yet."_

 _"Right, not yet."_

 _"Still, I'm a bit disappointed. I did all the work down there."_

 _"You didn't need any help."_

 _"True."_

 _He shrugged and sat down on the grass, leaning on a trunk. The mansion was slowly burning down to ashes. Several men were trying to safely get away from the fire, but some touched it and found their hands unscathed. Vongola men, to be precise._

 _"You have strong control on your flames, being a kid."_

 _"I'm not a kid." He said coldly, making Reborn arch a brow. "I trained, obviously."_

 _"Why are you helping them?"_

 _"Trying to gain information from me will be useless, Reborn. I'm helping them because I want to."_

 _"That's only part of the truth."_

 _"Maybe. Why are you so curious, anyway? I'm not hindering any of your businesses."_

 _Reborn didn't answer and looked at his left, where Vongola Nono was walking. He joined them with a kind smile and Tsuna felt a strange weight on his chest… and resistance to it._

 _"Oh, thank you for waiting, Alex."_

 _Tsuna nodded and looked behind him. Another man was standing there, pouting in an adult manner. He could have recognized him anywhere. Obviously. Instead of the familiar anger, the boy felt an odd calmness invade his body, professionally, and sighed. Fortunately, he had a tight control over his emotions. At his side was Lal Mirch, the baby subordinate._

 _"What did you want to tell me, Nono?"_

 _"I guess you're in a rush… Uhm, I've been wondering if you'd want to help me and my Famiglia. As my friend, Reborn, does. You'd be a freelance hired by us. Of course, I don't expect you to accept right away. If you want, I can send you the details with whatever mean you choose."_

 _Tsuna ignored the flailing of Iemitsu's hands, tuned out their bickering, ignored Reborn's strong gaze and thought for a bit. This was an offer that no one in his sane mind would have refused. The most powerful Famiglia had just proposed him a contract. Like the one the World's Greatest Hitman had. It was, aside from a job offer, a great show of respect and, at the same time, a heavy burden._

 _Thinking about his objectives, he had not begun this for the sake of killing people, but to save people. The ones that didn't have his same strength or luck in escaping captors. He sighed, this wasn't a job he would be motivated for._

 _Certainly, trying to change the Vongola would be a great opportunity to change the whole system, but he didn't have that kind of power with a simple contract. No, this was not his thing._

 _He diverged his gaze from the forest and looked at the bickering between Iemitsu and Lal Mirch. He snorted, ignoring the hitman's laser gaze, and addressed Nono._

 _"I'm sorry, Timoteo." He ignored the blonde's antics at the lacking of honorifics. "I can't work for you. My objectives are greatly different from yours. I'd part way with them, should I accept."_

 _"I see." His face seemed sad. "But…" It lit up again. "What about counselling?"_

 _Tsuna arched a brow. "What do you mean?"_

 _"As I already said, I greatly admire your works. They speak of wisdom, care and accuracy. I really want to maintain contacts with you and talk to you more."_

 _And if that wasn't strange… Vongola Nono wanted to exchange… letters?... with him. Tsuna closed his eyes and listened to his instinct. It was not a trap. He reopened them and looked strongly at Timoteo._

 _"Ok." He said after a sigh._

 _He took his spare black phone, the one he used in case the first didn't work, and launched it to Reborn. He grabbed it and swiftly checked for anything funny. He then approached Nono and gave him the device._

 _"There are no contacts. It's untraceable and safe. I'll mail there the number you can call. Don't worry for time or period, I don't mind."_

 _Tsuna ignored the hitman's chuckle and waved a hand to everyone. Well, not really, but they couldn't exactly pick which one he was waving at. He took off through the forest and thought of a quick prayer. Kyouya was going to bite him to death._

 _Thinking about it, Reborn was right. He was a dumb 16 years-old kid._

* * *

 **Aaaaaand... Flashback ends! See ya next chap, hope you enjoyed this one!**


	18. 17 – Hibari Katsu

**It's been a loooong time. Ok, first things first.**

 **THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY AND INDEFINITELY ON HIATUS.**

 **There, I've done it. Shoot... I apologize, but I have too many things worrying me right now and you just have no idea... My style has changed since writing this seriously and I can't seem to be able to get back on track... For now. I'm still hopeful. I'll give you this chapter as a greeting, then we'll see... Sorry, I hate myself for this, but I'd also hate to let you hang around without a notice or something, so I prefer it.**

 **Shiho:** Ahaha! Thanks! And I agree ;D

 **Klanglilie:** Yep, just a different colour. He doesn't have a Mist user at his side, yet ;D I agree, I don't like those long monologues, they get boring and even annoying, sometimes... Thanks!

 **FlightOrFight** : Thank _you_ :)

 **Wasabi** : Ahah! That's actually a part I've got figured out xD But we'll see if I manage to break through this massive block :) Thanks!

 **Niih** : Sorry :) Who knows, in the future I may be able to continue and finish it, I haven't lost all hopes yet :) Thank you!

 **Guest** : Again, don't hurry me, I don't get that well.

 **Words: 4375.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Previously... Little snippets.**

Alex. The hitman. Unknown, clean, professional. He was called the Punisher, in his world.

"There was a man… He abused me, repeatedly."

"It was not entirely legal. He just took custody of him." He looked uncertain whether to tell or not. "He took my place… Rightfully. He protected him and gave him a family. You're doing the same thing, more or less."

"Open your eyes, Dame-Tsuna." He bathed in the sensations that dark blush awakened in him and stood again, going to the door. "Next time you hide something from me, I'll punish you."

Kair sighed, then looked at Reborn. "Took you long enough."

"I'm sorry I didn't answer your last calls. I knew you were sending Reborn to me and the thought made me a bit… Tense. If you still want to call me, just do and I'll answer again."

"How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Tsuna growled, arms crossed on his chest. "Mukuro, don't kill anyone. The people and beasts I released are living peacefully now, away from Mafia and mad scientists. Under _my_ protection." He brushed right index and middle-finger on his forehead, making the Sky Ring's stone glimmer. "Think about it this way. I'm acting like a guardian with Xanxus, that I met and fought just hours ago. What do you expect me to do about the ones I've been protecting for years?"

"First, my contract." Nono nodded thoughtfully. "With Tsuna being Alex, I call it broken."

 _When he started being away for some months repeatedly, his mama and Natsu were his comforters. When his daddy stayed out of country for over a year, Tsuna noticed his mama's distress and smiled brightly for her. When his father was yet to return from another journey of a year and a half, Tsuna was kidnapped._

 _The worst came after, maybe, a month. He couldn't exactly tell. The man that usually brought him the food was not the same and this one, fat and… gross, waited for him to finish eating. It was strange and... Tsuna felt danger. He was scared, again. And he was right._

 _"That's it." He smirked. "Omnivore."_

 _"See, Kyouya, we did well in building the wooden cabins."_

 _"I guess you're in a rush… Uhm, I've been wondering if you'd want to help me and my Famiglia. As my friend, Reborn, does. You'd be a freelance hired by us. Of course, I don't expect you to accept right away. If you want, I can send you the details with whatever mean you choose."_ _  
_

* * *

 **17 – Hibari Katsu**

* * *

Maybe Tsuna had skipped something here and there, like some details, or where the experimnts were, or how Kair had come into the picture, or… More. But Reborn didn't need those. He had some already figured out in his head and… he had just heard the last piece.

The adoptive father.

Katsu. Hibari Katsu. Kyouya's father and the mastermind, the trainer, the helper.

Iemitsu had told him that he knew the man with another name, but that was irrelevant. In that moment, all that mattered, aside from the useful full information on the brunette's past, was the situation between father and son.

Tsuna was silent, arms and legs crossed, looking absently at the forest. His eyes were full of sadness, defeatedness, swirling thoughts. Reborn wanted them to stop, wanted to intervene. But stayed put.

Instead, Iemitsu was crying. Silently, with his back hunched forward, elbows on his knees. He gave off the helpless feeling Reborn had felt when confronted with the snippets of the whole story. Much, much stronger. It was obvious he was feeling extremely guilty.

Reborn couldn't understand fully what the man was going through. He was no father. Never been, never would be. He could only imagine the helplessness, the failing in protecting someone so dear. He sighed, and so did the other three. Squalo had disappeared sometime during the story, maybe gone to his Boss.

"I'm sorry." Iemitsu's voice was hoarse, stretched, pained. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

Tsuna sighed, closing his eyes. Reborn could see the restrained tears disappear behind the eyelids. When he lifted them, they were completely gone, replaced by an emotionless gaze.

"I've already overcome everything."

"I'm your father." He countered in a strong tone. "I was supposed to protect you, and you suffered… things a child should never know the existance of."

Tsuna simply breathed slowly, still not looking at the man. "Although I deeply desire to push all the guilt on you, it was not your fault. Not entirely, anyway." Iemitsu blinked some more tears away. "It was their fault for being in the wrong, I understood that a long time ago. That's one reason why I became Alex."

"I…"

"But." His tone was once again cold, looking straight into the teary eyes. "Why haven't you ever visited?"

Iemitsu frowned. "Your mom didn't want me to."

"What about after the funeral."

The man bit his lips. "I thought you didn't want me to."

"That's not everything."

"I… didn't want to put you in more danger. But I was wrong." He sighed. "I should have come to protect you, instead of cowering in fear of your reaction."

Reborn itched to bite a remark to that. Fon looked at him, asking silently if everything was alright. The hitman nodded curtly before turning his attention to the… family reunion?

"I'm sorry, Tsuna." At his name, the teen finally looked at his father. "I'll… find a way to make amends."

The man didn't seem fazed by the cold gaze he was receiving this time. The bloodlust was there, but controlled, like a protective beast waiting to be unleashed. Iemitsu was doing an excellent job in ignoring it.

"Will you… give me a chance?"

"Have you gone to see mom?"

Iemitsu flinched. Tsuna smirked coldly.

"You have effectively done a step forward, but you still have to make peace with your past, dad." He stood. "I did, you must."

The brunette went inside. Iemitsu sighed and left. Reborn jumped on the teen's sholder and put a comforting hand on the soft hair.

"I'm okay." Tsuna smiled. "Just tired…"

"Then let's eat dinner and go to bed."

"Agreeable."

"Kora!"

"I'll finish these paperworks in the meantime."

* * *

In the end, Varia was enthusiast about the idea of the new accomodation. Tsuna had hired the same workers' squad and Reborn had done his trick. They chose the Italian design, but with dark colours. Lambo had jokingly called it the Haunted Mansion. Unexpectedly, Xanxus had liked the name and used it, much to everyone's surprise.

Fuuta's birthday came and they used the chance to celebrate the end of the Battles. Varia participated, in their own way, without presents, but bringing so much more chaos. Delightful. The children enjoyed it, so Tsuna was fine with everything… Though he did point out some rules about destroying buildings and no alchol bevarages for underaged ones. Apparently, Xanxus and Kair challenged each other in a drinking contest… That ended in a tie. Strangely, after the Varia Boss retired, the red-haired changed from wasted to completely in control of himself. He winked at Reborn and joined Hibari on a branch of the willow. The prefect had just finished beating up the prince.

Gokudera and Yamamoto's bond became more and more obvious by the passing of days. Chaotic days. The Haunted Mansion was half-built in a month and the relationships between the two groups had advanced visibly. It was strange but good. Dino's birthday helped, too.

Xanxus and Belphegor's behaviour, though tamed and calmer, was worrying. In the hitman's book. They kept stealing glances at Tsuna, more when he wasn't around. Fon had told him about the prince sneaking touches here and there. Of course, he had seen that such manners were punished. With holes and bruises.

Reborn kept being patient, more than ever, but his ability to stay put was thinning dangerously. The evening he was about to ask Tsuna about the experiments, he heard some knocks coming from the back door. Tsuna, that was doing his homework, blinked and stood. The children were in the garden, playing with Kair and Lussuria. The other members of the Varia were overlooking the new building's progress, while some of the Guardians were undergoing training.

The infant jumped on the brunette's shoulder. He opened the door. And the hitman had to fight the urge to shoot. The only reason he did not was obvious. The centaur and the black panther from Tsuna's first mission were studying him warily.

"Prometheus, Petyr, welcome." The boy smiled fondly. "Long time no see."

The man had a long black braid of messy hair, a long beard with moustache and bright blue eyes. He was tall, of course, and the fur of his horse part was black and sleek. He wore a white shirt over the hairy torso. In his hands was a purple spear.

The panther was even bigger, pitch black with blue shades, flurry. His ears had some longer fur on their tips and the tail was long, with short fur except for the tip. He hunched forward and nudged Tsuna's hand, that started petting him.

"I missed you, too."

"Alex." The centaur said with a low and guttural voice. "Kair informed us."

Tsuna nodded. "Yes. Circumstances brought my identity in the open."

The man, Prometheus, Reborn would've bet, lowered his head and flickered his tail. "I understand. You want to show him?"

"Only if you're okay with it. Unfortunately, I fear the safety of you all is at stake. So…" He sighed. "I'd like for Reborn, at least, to know about your location."

Petyr nudged Tsuna's chin playfully and Reborn relocated on the teen's head. "They have observed him and deemed the hitman trustworthy. Let's go."

The infant jumped and took his adult form, enjoying the feeling. Tsuna looked at him for a moment longer, before motioning to follow. A light blush was on his cheeks, but Reborn brushed the note off for later judgement. The centaur and the panther ventured into the forest, on the opposite side of where was the chalet and would be the Haunted Mansion.

The silence permeated the atmosphere of the group. The hitman was absently palying with a sideburn and tapping his gun with the other hand. Tsuna was on his side, looking around, seemingly bathing in the tranquillity of the trees. They were so tall and full of leaves that the moon barely crept through. At some point, Petyr lit his tail with a blue, calming flame. Rain. Experiments.

Reborn bathed eagerly in the lingering killing intent radiating off Tsuna. He glanced at him, noticing the hidden hints to a frown and sadness in his eyes.

After fifteem minutes of walking at a rather fast pace, Reborn saw a chalet, similar to the new one near the house, but two-storied and completely engulfed by greenery. There was a clearing, covered by high branches, where benches, tables and some people were settled.

Well… he felt overwhelmed… no one could blame him…

A woman with orange mermaid scales, bright blue hair and eyes, was c _onversin_ g with a golden phoenix, with orange-tipped long feathers and a flurry, flaming, indigo, long tail. A ghostly white chimera, head of a lion, body of an abnormally large goat, tail of a dragon, was puking red flames over a pile of wood while a man with ash wings hovered over the fire, inhaling the smoke. Two men had bluish skin, while a woman displayed a third eye on her forehead. Another duo had a sixth finger on either hands, mirroring each other.

Tsuna pulled at his sleeve and tilted his head towards the clearing, where their hosts were waiting expetanctly. Reborn nodded and walked on. The people, he was fed up of calling them experiments, stopped their doings and looked at the group. Some frowned, some outright scowled, some brightened. The phoenix, the chimera and the mermaid-like all but tackled Tsuna with a bear-hug, a lick and a happy croo.

The hitman huffed, warily checking him with side glances while noting to himself lists of details about everyone and putting on hold the names. He had not to wait long. Tsuna regained his footsteps and sighed, even if visibly happy and relieved.

"Hi guys, long time no see."

Most of them grunted a greeting, while Petyr and the chimera asked for petting with nudging noses. Prometheus nodded to Reborn, that walked towards the centaur. Both stopped at the centre of the crowd, the hitman felt judged and out-of-place, but his poker face helped. Tsuna joined them soon, anyway, and took upon himself the burden of presenting people. Shyly and blushing. Cute. He couldn't suppress a smirk.

… It seemed like a family meeting the son/daughter's new girlfriend/boyfriend…

"Okay, this is Reborn, the tutor Nono appointed to me."

Ah, right… He hadn't told him the news of the broken contract. He decided to not interrupt him.

"As per your wishes, I waited to completely trust him." The blush darkened a shade, almost imperceptible. "I do now. So, here he is. Judge for yourself." He sighed. "Meanwhile, Reborn, he is…"

And so, the blank spots on each mental report were filled. The mermaid-like was called Grenda, Marco was the phoenix, Tycoo the chimera, Mikke the angel-like. The blue-skinned were called Tao and Mao, the three-eyed woman was Lyra, the other two were JJ and Jaylet.

"There are more inside, but these are the ones who wanted to openly meet you." Prometheus finally talked to Reborn, locking gazes for a brief moment.

"Chaos."

He looked around in a greeting and assessed that, more than suspicious, they were curious. There were more than one possible reason for that, but he shrugged the thoughts off for a later moment. And clearer head. Moreover, he didn't say that the others weren't observing him from the hidden chalet. This was somewhat like a test. A well-deployed one.

Tsuna approached him with a knowing smirk, as if reading his mind. As. If. Reborn scoffed, looking around once more.

"Okay." The brunette caught the attention of the little crowd. "I think Kair has informed you about the news of the month. Varia is moving behind my house. The Vongola Famiglia now knows my alias and, apparently, is willing to treasure the secret. For now. Nono said that he'll think about the situation until my eighteenth birthday. Plus, aside for Reborn, no one else knows your location, and stay assured that this will not change easily." Some let out a relieved sigh. "No spies were deployed, we are being trusted here, take this into consideration for a better judgement."

After some contemplative silence, Mikke was the one to talk. "The Red Fox told us about the battles." His voice was sore, reminding Reborn of ash. "Why are you trusting the competitors?"

Tsuna sighed. "I trusted you after our little scramble, didn't I?" The other nodded. "What's the difference?"

"They're Mafia." Grenda pointed out with a fluid and low voice. "They're the enemy."

"Then I am, too." The burnette had cold eyes. "I am Mafia. I am appointed to be Decimo."

"You're…" Tao began. "… Different." Mao finished, with identical, pitchy voices.

"I am not." Tsuna was taking over a bossy, cold, detached tone. "I killed. I manipulated. I fought. I see no differences."

At that, all of them lowered their heads but Prometheus, that pierced the teen with a glare, and Petyr, that yawned. Reborn was a bit taken aback. Now it resembled more a meeting to decide how to act than a simple conversation about weather. These people were bonded over mutual trust and years of living together. They were a true family, even if not blood related.

Tsuna sighed, dropping the tone. "I told you since the beginning. The choice is yours and yours alone. If you feel like staying here, I'll protect you until my demise. If you do not, you're free to go." He nodded to the centaur and turned to leave. "I'll let you think it thoroughly. And, if you ever feel like to visit, now you can."

Reborn silently followed him, hands tucked in pants' pockets. He let the forest engulf them and waited for some more minutes of walking before saying what was in his mind.

"You protected."

Tsuna flinched, turning slowly. "What?"

"You _are_ different, Tsuna. You did not kill to achieve power or to take revenge. Your main objective was to protect. To save."

The teen's eyes widened a fraction, but the sadness was there, in their pits. Reborn approached him, shortening the distance.

"Why are you punishing yourself?"

Tsuna looked away, still as a rock. A stream of memories was passing in his eyes. The hitman caught the other's chin and forced him to look up at his eyes. There, he found sadness, guilt, pain. And felt the irrefrenable urge to comfort him.

With the free hand, he circled the waist, nullifying totally their distance. He smirked at the surprised blush and crouched down to finally capture those lips. It was a chaste exchange. Reborn felt Tsuna freeze before melting altogether. It made his stomach curl and jump. He separated from the teen all too soon, licking his own lips in the process and looking down at him with slightly dazed eyes.

Not letting go of the blushing mess, the hitman spoke again. "Tell me."

Tsuna looked away. "I… I have killed. Mercilessy. I have manipulated and used and… I am not a good person. Be it to protect or to just enjoy… These are crimes."

Reborn observed as the brunette's eyes darkened, hands clenching on his black jacket. "Then what about me?"

Tsuna blinked, locking gazes. "You…"

"I'm a hitman. The World's Best. Why do you accept me without any judgement, but not yourself?"

The teen bit down his lower lip, dropping his gaze. Reborn forced him to look up again with his hand.

"You're acting foolishly. Accepting everyone, from me to Xanxus, but not yourself. It's irrational."

Tsuna sighed, unable to look away. "I can't… Forgive myself."

Reborn didn't need to be smart to understand. "Your mother."

The other nodded. "I… I couldn't save her. I could only kill."

This time, it was the man's turn to sigh. He debated within his mind whether it was a good idea or not for some moments. Then tightened his hold on the other's waist, catching his flustered attention.

"When I was a child, some Mafiosi killed my mother in front of my eyes." He checked that Tsuna's attention was on him and smiled at the widened eyes. "I was, maybe, ten when it happened. And full of resentment. I joined the darkness, I _became_ the darkness. I trained and trained and found them. Killed them. Mercilessly. Then, it was a downhill. People noticed my ability and hired me. My name became famous and killing became normal. As normal as having a meal." He sighed. "Now tell me, who, between me and you, deserves a chance?"

The answer surprised him. Well, he should have expected it, he knew the boy by then...

"… Both." Tsuna lifted a hand to Reborn's cheek, caressing it with feather-like touch. "I had help, Reborn. You had no one." The hitman leaned a bit into the comforting hand. "We need both a chance, I'm sure." He sighed. "Shall we give it to each other?"

It came as a whisper, a breath. Almost imperceptible. But Reborn heard it even too well. The man lifted the other off the ground, earning a yelp, and held him with both arms in a thight hug. Tsuna circled his arms around the other's neck, massaging his scalp and enjoying the softness of the spiky hair.

It was strange, to be held like that by a teenager, so younger but, maybe, stronger, in some ways. Again, Tsuna was accepting him, everything about him, without saying anything. Without asking anything. He had just kissed him, but the boy, wiser than his age should allow, accepted the act, althought blushing, and let the subject slid, in order to face the more important one. He had accepted to be given a chance only if Reborn would have accepted it in return. Once more, Tsuna had sneakily obtained what he wanted. He had forced the man to accept, using himself to achieve it.

The hitman let Tsuna on the ground, not disentangling his arms and locking gazes. He couldn't say what he wanted to. It was too much for him. But the knowing smile on the teen's lips made him know that he had understood. And the following peck he received was all the more he may have needed. Of course, he used the chance to lick the other's lips and smirk at the blushing mess that resulted.

Yeah, totally innocent even after all what he had witnessed. Innocent, not inexperienced. That was to take into consideration. And Reborn wanted to act nice, so he finally let him go. Entirely, just to not attract too much attention. And turned infant again, as an afterthought, jumping on Tsuna's head.

They arrived back at home after some minutes. Kair and Lussuria were conversing in the garden, sipping some beverage, while the children were nowhere to be seen. Tsuna walked up to them and sat at the table.

"Welcome back." The red-haired smiled.

"Oh, Tsunayoshi, Arcobaleno." The Varia member mewled.

"The children?"

"They're sleeping, I cooked something for them." Kair sipped his…

"Rum?" Reborn blinked, sitting at the table. "There was rum in the house?"

"Absolutely not!" Tsuna hurriedly defended his realm. "Kair just likes drinking… And never gets drunk, no matter how much liquid disappears." He frowned.

"Come on, I can't even have this to relax?"

Someone on the willow grunted. "I agree." The brunette sighed. "Whatever, you're big and all, you know how to take care of yourself." He then grinned with a knowing gaze. "And, even if you can't, I've seen Kyouya has taken matters upon himself."

The reaction was priceless. Some pink dust colored Kair's cheeks as Tsuna chuckled. Hibari landed near him, grabbed his sleeve and started dragging him away.

"Ahah… Well… Hope you enjoyed your moments, over there." Kair winked at Tsuna, that blushed.

Reborn just smirked. Lussuria was a bit confused, but snickered with glee.

* * *

The reply from the chalet deep in the forest came as a visit. JJ and Jaylet were at the back door next Sunday morning, with Mist flames covering their hands. It was still a quarter past eight, so Tsuna invited the raven-haired's in and offered breakfast. The children were soundly asleep in their room and Reborn was watching their every move with careful eyes.

Needless to say, the two lean and tall men were squirming. And the hitman smirked. He liked the feeling of being in control of the tense atmosphere. Tsuna thought about it another way.

"Reborn, please." And put a mug of steaming, bitter black coffee in front of the infant.

He huffed, letting the teen calm him like always. The two took a relieved breath.

"So, I guess you have news?" The brunette gave them plates with omelettes and cups of espresso'.

"Yes." JJ answered.

"Everyone has decided to stay." Jaylet reported. "They want to meet the tutor."

"I'm not his tutor anymore." Reborn said, sipping calmly his coffee. "I broke my contract with Nono, I'm here on my own will."

Tsuna's eyes widened a fraction, but there was happiness deeply hidden. "When?"

"The meeting, after you left." Leon flickered his tongue out.

The teen bit back another question. Reborn could read it in his eyes, but appreciated the tact.

"Well, guys, that's an update I'd like you to pass to the others." Tsuna focused his gaze on the two. "Remind them that my house is open and they can visit again whenever they want. Of course, Varia is still around, but the Haunted Mansion… uh, no, well, their new home… is almost finished. They'll move there as soon as possible and vacate the building you saw." He took a deep breath. "Also, you'll need to familiarize with my Guardians."

JJ interrupted him. "Isn't that too much? You said you wouldn't abide to Mafia rules."

"That has not changed." He took a cold tone before sighing. "You know how flames work. I can't severe the link anymore. I'd leave them scarred for life."

Reborn understood right away. Evidently, the plan at the beginning was to play along and then disappear or something like that. With how things had gone, that had to be scratched. Plus, Tsuna was right. The balance of flames between Sky and elements is a serious matter. It was undeniable that their bonds were by then unbreakable.

Gokudera had passed from being an enemy to a loyal puppy to a just right-hand-man that doesn't allow his Boss and friend to do things alone. Yamamoto was a lost soul that was saved from the very idea of suicide and had embraced fully the life ahead at Tsuna's side, accepting his natural born assassin talent. Lambo was conquered by kindness and inconditional love, he had a true family that was also his new Famiglia and, although bragging about it, the brat was starting to resemble a Lightning Guardian. Sasagawa was the newest, but admired Tsuna for his extreme daily training and the latest events with Varia brought an all new light about the brunette for the boxer, whose admiration became respect and loyalty. Hibari was already trapped, thoroughly, even before Reborn had joined the picture; the hitman was sure no one would succeed in prying him off the Sky… no one in their right mind would try, anyway. Rokudo was strange, but the sparkling eyes with which he always looked at Tsuna were a big hint at how much the Mist was grateful and loyal to the core. And what about the Varia?

True, they had joined less than a month prior, but… The bonds were there, forming between the various Guardians. Beginning from Squalo. The shark had slowly started changing demeanour after Iemitsu's defeat – it _was_ a defeat. He would follow Tsuna around on his own accord, Reborn knew Xanxus was not the one behind it. He yelled a lot less, much to the brunette's happiness, and was a lot more patient with the children and the other Guardians. He talked on a daily basis with Yamamoto and a grumpy Gokudera. Lussuria spent most of his days with the children, Kair or Ryouhei, but always helped Tsuna in cooking and chores. Quirks aside, because he would not change anytime soon… If not never. Levi bonded wonderfully with Lambo and Ryouhei. With the brat, he would be patient and spoiling, giving an explanation about what the future cow-teen had said during the fight. Ryouhei, instead, always dragged him along to train endlessly. The Lightning Varia always offered help to Tsuna, but he shrugged him away with a thanks, a smile and the request to instead watch the children. Belphegor… Was a pain in the ass, no more no less. Sure, he was acting like a loyal, love-struck, annoying puppy, but the continuously wondering hands were far more than what Reborn could tolerate. Times and times again, the hitman used bullets to deliver the message, but the reaction was becoming annoying, too. He talked with Kair, strangely, and irked Hibari to no ends… Though, Reborn couldn't understand if it was because of the conversations with the red-haired or because of something else… Maybe the former. Xanxus was unreadable, but, judging from the way he subdued and listened carefully _only_ to Tsuna, it was obvious the man had the teen in high regards. Which regards… Reborn knew full well and didn't want to think about it.

Now, there weren't real flames interactions between the two factions of Guardians and Tsuna, but it was plainly obvious that they were latching to him at a dangerous pace. Reborn could tell just by observing them and the brunette's happiness.

Not counting the Arcobaleno…

Reborn was not stupid. Neither were his collegues. Fon was unusually attached to Tsuna. He always talked to him, willingly trained the children, stopped his things to answer a call… He was trapped. And the flames' exchange was palpable. Colonello was in the same boat. Though his stayings at home were twice a week, his bond wih Tsuna was growing and growing, both in respect and in appreciation. Mammon was the last, but, every morning, he was sitting in the kitchen doing his paperwork and stealing glances at Tsuna. The teen had even taken an interest in his work and proved to be knowledgable. The Mist was quick to put that to good use. They had began to talk.

As for Reborn… It was a bit more complicate. He couldn't deny the link between his Sun flames and the Sky, it was clear. He couldn't deny the feelng of being attracted to that purity. He was done denying his interest in the teen. He had accepted that his interest was not an easy one and that it was not shallow. He knew. He was ready to embrace all the consequences, at the condition that it was with Tsuna.

"We know, but…" Jaylet tried.

"There's nothing we can do at the moment." Tsuna interrupted him. "I don't want to leave them broken, to leave them to piece themselves together. I won't run away. I'm not following anyone's rules but mine here." He sighed. "They sent you two because you were the unsure ones, huh?"

They nodded slowly.

"What's the real matter?"

Reborn blinked when two fingers were directed at him. "Me?"

"Yes." They said together. "You."

Tsuna was left speechless for a moment. Before trying to suppress a laughter. He snickered, fingers over his mouth and eyes darting elsewhere. Reborn felt kinda betrayed.

"What?"

"Ah… They…" Tsuna breathed deeply. "They're jealous."

The two blushed but didn't fall back. It was true. Reborn smirked. He was about to silence them with a well-aimed remark, but someone knocked at the front door. Tsuna stood and left the three, that were engaging a glaring contest.

"Keep your hands away from Alex." JJ growled.

"Or what?" Reborn challenged.

"Or we'll–" Jaylet was interrupted.

"Kill me?" Reborn scoffed. "You'd find yourself in hell before even trying to think about killing me."

"And he's not joking." Tsuna sighed, turning on the coffee maker. "We have a new guest… Guys, if you have any more questions, you'll have to ask in a later moment."

The two nodded and left with a wave through the back door.

"What's the matter, Tsuna?"

"Well…" He started brewing some coffee. "I know you've been itching to meet him, so…"

A man entered in the kitchen. He was tall, with bright blonde hair and pitch black eyes. He was wearing black tight pants, a white shirt and a grey jacket leaning on his shoulders. Given his facial features, he was not surprised by what he said, with a deep baritone.

"Hibari Katsu."

* * *

 **Ok, so, HIATUS official and all of that, sorry again, but I need more time than I'm willing to admit. See ya as soon as I can! (with this story, anyway)**


End file.
